Here We Go Again
by 4everawriter
Summary: R5 is going on their first world tour...but it doesn't go as planned. Laura is in the middle of a love triangle between her best friend and his brother. Ratliff and Rydel make a huge mistake that they can't back out of. With relationships tearing, will this tour be the last of R5?
1. Chapter 1

From: The Awesomest Best Friend Ever (a.k.a Ross) 

LaurLaur, come over ASAP! MAJOR NEWS!

Laura didn't have to wait too long after ringing the doorbell before the door swung open to reveal Ross. In all the years she knew Ross Lynch, she has never, EVER seen him as excited as he was now. His hazel eyes were bright and gleaming. His legs and arms wouldn't stop shaking. His smile was so big, she was sure that he was going to burst.

Before Laura could even ask what was going on, Ross grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She laughed and went along with it until he put her down. "What's the news?" she asked curiously.

Ross laughed. "You sure you want to know?" he teased.

"Of course."

"You really sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Ross!" Laura shoved him playfully. "Tell me already!"

Ross laughed again and held his hands up in surrender. "Fine," he said. "R5…" he paused for dramatic effect. "…is going on WORLD TOUR!"

Laura stared at him. Half of her felt extremely happy for Ross and the rest of his family. They had been dreaming about going on world tour since they were born. But the other part of her felt dread. World tours usually took years. Could she really last without Ross for that long? Not just Ross, but Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ratliff. They were like a second family to her.

She immediately felt guilty that she was feeling this way. She should be happy for them…no, she WAS happy for them. Laura didn't have to forge a smile. "That's great Ross!" she squealed, giving him a big hug.

Ross's arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Laura buried her face into his t-shirt. "When are you leaving?" she asked, her voice getting muffled. She wanted to spend as much time with his as possible before he… left. When Ross didn't reply, she looked up without breaking the hug.

"Ross," Laura said dangerously. "When is it?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "You see…" he said uncomfortably. He shifted his feet, not meeting her eyes. "It happens that…um…see-"

Rocky slid down the stairs with earphones plugged in his ears, saving Ross from having to explain. "Hey Laura!" he said loudly. The music was so loud; Laura could hear it bursting from the earphones. "Did you hear the great news?"

Laura smiled. "Hi Rocky," she said. "And yeah! Congratulations!" She hugged him. Even though it was just that one, short hug, Ross felt his stomach flip in anger and…jealousy? No. He couldn't be jealous.

_What's with you? _He scolded himself. _C'mon. It's just Laura…and Rocky. _

Rocky took out his earphones and stuffed them in his pocket. "Yep," he said happily. "For one year, it's just going to be us and the fans all around the world. And to think, that's all going to start in just two days-"

Ross wanted to hit Rocky upside down on the head at his stupidity. "Nice going," he muttered, shutting his eyes tight, waiting for Laura's reaction. It was bad enough for her that they won't be seeing each other for two years. She didn't need to know that they would only have two days to make up for that time.

"T-two days," Laura stammered. Ross could see a trace of hurt flash through her face. He couldn't blame her. He winced and glared at his bozo of a brother.

"Rocky!" Ross half-whispered, half-yelled, slapping him on the arm.

"OW!" Rocky yelped. "Dude, that was not cool. Not cool at-"

Ross ignored him. He turned to Laura. "Look, I'm really sorry," he apologized.

Laura snapped out of her shock. She forced a smile. "It's okay," she said, hoping it was sincere. But she knew it was no use. Ross could read her like an open book, and the way that he looked at her proved it. "Really," she insisted.

"I know we only have two days to hang out with each other," Ross said. "But-"

Riker suddenly burst through the room, hardly noticing Laura's presence. "Ross, Rocky, we have to hurry and discuss some things with Ryland before we leave on the tour- oh, hey Laura!"

Laura smiled and gave a small wave to him. "Riker," she acknowledged.

Ross frowned. "Just wait a sec, Riker," he said, turning back to Laura. Before he could say anything, Riker grabbed him by the hood and started to drag him back, "It will only take three minutes. It's important for the tour."

_Sorry, _Ross mouthed, getting dragged round the corner.

Laura forced a smile that quickly disappeared as soon as the Lynch boys were gone. She suddenly felt light headed. She took a short breath out of her mouth and sat down by the stairs, her mind whirling at the thought of two years without Ross Shor Lynch.

"Ross Shor Lynch, are you crazy?"

Ross looked at Ryland in annoyance. "No," he said indignantly.

The entire Lynch family, plus Ratliff and minus Stormie and Mark, were gathered around in their basement where they were having their 'three minute' meeting. Ross felt horrible about leaving Laura upstairs by herself so he decided to just get straight to the point…not the best idea he's had.

Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, and especially Ryland were looking like he lost his mind. The only one who didn't seem overly surprised was Rydel, who actually almost looked pleased at Ross's proposal.

"Please," Ross begged. He pulled off his 'puppy dog' eyes that he knew no one could resist. It didn't work. No one was meeting his eyes in the first place.

When no one responded, Ryland shook his head. "Ross," he began.

"Okay, before you babble your head off about why Laura shouldn't go to us on the tour," Rydel interrupted him, giving him a pointed look. She turned to Ross, "I think that it would be awesome to have her come. She's like my BFFL. It would be so much fun. We can paint our nails together, stay up all night, and-"

"Moving on," Ryland said. "Like I was saying, this isn't just a say-and-it's-done process. Just think about it. Laura will be gone for two years away from home and her family. They might not agree with it…Laura herself might not agree with it!"

"But they might," Ross insisted. "And I 100% know for a _fact _that Laura would be ecstatic. Please, guys. Laura's my best friend. I don't know if I can make two years without her. I don't know if I can-" he cut off suddenly.

Riker shifted his feet uncomfortably. "There's always Skype…"

"Maybe we should talk to Laura first," Ratliff suggested. "See what she thinks."

For the first time since the meeting started, Rocky spoke up, "I think Ross actually has a great idea." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" Ross asked, confused.

"You do?" everyone else repeated, more in disbelief then confusion though.

Rocky nodded. "Sure," he shrugged. "Maybe Laura could come along and, I don't know, guest star or something at some of our concerts. It would be a big hit. People love Laura almost as much as Ross does."

At that comment, Ross blushed. No one noticed except for Rydel, who gave her brother a knowing wink. Ryland seemed to think about Rocky's suggestion. "That actually might work," he said at last.

Ross threw a fist punch into the air. "Yes!" he yelled in triumph. "I'm gonna tell Laura!" he literally flew up the stairs. Everyone could hear his footsteps upstairs.

"He's falling hard," Rydel smirked.

"Wonder what Laura sees in him," Riker laughed, shaking his head.

Ratliff shrugged. "I think they look good together."

"What do they call their couple name?" Ryland asked, texting their management about Laur guest staring. "Raura, was it?"

"Don't even talk about it," Riker rolled his eyes playfully. "It's all over Twitter. Raura this, Raura that. I'm amazed at how many fans support them."

That caused Ryland to look up from his phone in surprise. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "I know the absolutely, foolproof way of getting R5 world tour to be the biggest hit since…everything!"

"No way!" Laura squealed so loudly, Ross was sure his eardrum popped. "Are you being serious? You're not just playing a mean joke on me?"

Ross laughed and shook his head. "I'm being completely serious," he assured her. "I talked to Ryland and R5 and they totally agreed on it. With your parent's permission, you Laura Marie Marano are going to join us on-"

Laura launched at Ross, interrupting him. She tackled him with a hug. "I can't believe it!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around him. Without breaking the hug, she peered up at him. "And I'm going to be a guest singer?"

Ross nodded and she squealed again. He couldn't help but smile at his best friend's enthusiasm. "But it's a two year tour," he warned. As much as he was happy that she was joining them, it wouldn't be fair to let her go without knowing the things she might regret. "Your parents-"

"Don't worry," she smiled up at him. "I'm sure that they would say yes."

"Absolutely not!"

Laura's face fell instantly. Beside her, Ross tensed. Damiano Marano stared at Laura like she just asked if she could jump off a bridge. Laura's mom didn't seem as panicked and she gave her daughter a sympathetic smile.

"B-but-"

"But nothing, Laura," Damiano interrupted her firmly. "There's no way that I'm going to let _my _daughter go on a TWO year tour with no parent supervision. Not to mention, you're going with teenage boys that who knows what they'll do-"

Ross coughed uncomfortably.

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Dad!" she said, almost in horror. "I-I can't believe that you would think that- how could you- don't you trust-Ross is my best friend, he wouldn't…" she trailed off, blushing hard.

"Sir," Ross cut in politely. "I know for a fact that none of my brothers would…do anything. And there is _no _way that I would do _anything _to hurt Laura. She…" Ross lowered his voice into a whisper "…means the world to me."

They locked eyes and Laura gave a small smile. _Thank you, _she said silently. Ross, getting the message, felt his heart instantly pick up in speed.

Damiano immediately shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no," he corrected himself, "I didn't mean that." He looked at Ross apologetically. "You are like a son to me, Ross. I have full trust in you. Just the thought that my daughter would be going on a world tour for two whole years…"

Ross didn't know what to think. Half of him felt almost relieved that Damiano trusted him with his daughter. The other half wanted to punch him in the face for not trusting his brothers and thinking that they would-

Ellen spoke up. "Damiano," she said sternly. She grabbed him gently by the sleeve and pulled him out into another room. She made a gesture to the two teens that they'll be right back.

As soon as they left, Laura turned to her best friend. "Did you really mean that?" she asked, almost timidly. "About me meaning the world to you?"

Laura held her breath as she waited for Ross's reply. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _Stop it, _she ordered herself. _This is Ross you're talking about. He's your best friend. Nothing more. _

Finally, Ross caught Laura's gaze. "Every word," he said softly.

Laura let out a small breath. She was suddenly aware how close Ross was at her. She looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes, picking out the green and golden flecks in them. Ross examined her face up and down until they stopped slowly at one place: her lips.

Ross caught his breath. "Laura, I-"

"Okay," Damiano sighed, coming back into the room.

It was like triggering a bomb. Ross and Laura both hopped away from each other, their eyes wide and startled. Damiano barely noticed. Ellen was following him, holding his hand reassuringly. Laura's father closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Laura saw that they were moist. "Okay," he repeated again quietly. "You can go on the R5 tour."

Laura's hand flew up to her mouth to conceal a gasp. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging her parents. Ross watched the family embrace with his hands in his pockets and he smiled.

Damiano broke the hug. "Ross," he said carefully, looking up at the Lynch boy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" When Ross nodded, he followed him out into the other room, leaving Ellen and Laura to talk about what she had to pack.

"I trust you," Damiano said as soon as they were outside. Ross opened his mouth to speak, but he cut him off. "I'm putting every bit of trust I have in you to look out for my daughter during those two, long years."

Ross let out a deep breath. A feeling of fierce protection grew in his chest. He didn't have to hesitate before saying, "I would do _anything_ for Laura. There are no words to say how much she means to me, Mr. Marano."

Damiano observed him and nodded. He acted like the matter was finished so Ross turned to leave. As he was walking, Damiano's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Promise me that you won't let anything hurt her."

Ross slowly turned around. A light smile tingled on his lips. "Sir, I'll assure you, if anything or anyone hurts Laura, I'll personally put him in the hospital."

When Damiano didn't reply, Ross gave a small nod and left. "Laura, treat that boy well," Damiano muttered under his breath. "I wouldn't have chosen a better guy for you. Treat him well."

"R5 World Tour, here we come!" Rocky whooped.

He threw his hands up in the air, making them bump against the roof of the stuffy airplane they have been riding for the past two hours. The other passengers shot him dirty looks. Beside him, Riker laughed.

"Dude," his brother said, shaking his head, "We get it. We're on our way to Europe already. You can stop saying that. Everyone looks like they're going to toss you off the plane. And I don't think that France would be too happy to see that we're one member short."

Rocky sighed and slumped in his seat. "Sorry," he grumbled. "I'm just _so _bored right now. How much longer do we have to sit in this **** air plane?"

Sitting in the seats in front of him, Ross poked his head over with Laura quickly following him. "Gosh Rocky," he said in annoyance. "If you're going to be like this every time we get on a plane, how are you even going to survive this tour?"

"Still," Ratliff popped up behind Riker. "You would think that since we are actually _world-wide stars_, we would get a better quality ride."

Laura, being the optimistic person she was, tried to brighten the mood. "But just think about it," she chimed in. "In a few more hours, we're going to finally be in Paris, France. I always wanted to go there." Her eyes sparkled.

Rydel popped up next to Ratliff. "I know!" she squealed. "We can go shopping, try macaroons, get pedicures, and start touring the city of love!"

A look of horror appeared on the Lynch boys' (plus Ratliff) faces. "Or we can go see the Eiffel Tower," Ross suggested, his voice getting an octave higher.

Laura laughed and nudged him. "It doesn't sound that bad," Laura made a face.

"That's because you're a girl!"

"Anyway," Rocky cut in, with an unreadable expression on his face. "When we get to Paris, what's our game plan going to be?"

Riker took that question. "We're going straight to our hotel and get settled down for a few hours. Ryland got us a _great _five star hotel in the center of town and it's literally a few blocks away from the arena we're performing in. It's called Trianon Palace Versailles." He struggled pronouncing it.

"Oh yeah," Ratliff said enthusiastically. "That place is supposed to be amazing. Flat screen TVs, lounge, bar, swimming pools, luxury rooms, an arcade…talk about living it like world-wide stars."

Rydel rolled her eyes at him and yawned. "While we're still in the air, I'm going to take a nap," she said, disappearing out of view as she sank down into her seat. Ratliff shrugged and too relaxed in the cushioned chair.

Laura sighed happily. "They're so in love and they don't even know it."

"It's amazing how you see stuff like that," Ross noted. Riker and Rocky both grew uninterested in their conversation and plugged in their ear phones. Laura and Ross went back to sit fully in their seats comfortably.

"I have a gift," Laura said, smiling. "They do call me the _love whisperer_." She tossed her head over her shoulder and whispered the last part hoarsely. Ross shook his head and laughed at his friend mimicking a scene that Calum had to do from one of their Austin and Ally episodes.

"_No one calls you that_," Ross copied her gesture, grinning.

Laura rolled her eyes. "But really, Ross," she said simply. "You have to be blind if you don't see the chemistry between Rydel and Ratliff." She paused and suddenly she squealed. "I just got the best idea ever!"

Ross eyed her carefully, having a good guess what she was thinking. "Laura…" he said warningly. "If you're thinking that we should play matchmaker-"

"But it's perfect!" Laura said, a little too loudly. She lowered her voice. "Please Ross. If you won't do it for me, do it for the happiness of your sister."

Ross considered it. He was about to say no when Laura looked at him in such a way that made him feel like he just kicked out a wet puppy. Oh, the things that girl does to him. "Fine," he said at last. "What do you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I never got to introduce myself in the first chapter. So...hi! Thanks to all the reviewers/followers last night! This is my first fanfic so it was so amazing to see the supportive reviews! Most of you already figured out who the other 'brother' is in our little love triangle :) Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or R5**

"Here are your three room keys," the assistant gave them the cards to their rooms, her voice heavy with a French accent. Ross took them, nodding his thanks. He seemed like the only one who was still not staring at awe at the hotel.

When Riker said that it was _great, _it really was _G-R-E-A-T_. Crystal chandeliers, grand stairways, blood red carpets. The hotel was in the center of Paris, which only added more to the beauty of it.

"Okay," Ross said, as everyone put their bags down. "So there are three rooms. So I guess Rocky and I would be in one; Ratliff and Riker would be in the other; and Laura and Rydel can crash in the last one."

Laura looked up at him. She thought they discussed this in the plane. "Are you sure about that Ross?" she said, her voice full of hints. Ross didn't seem to catch it and she sighed. "Don't you _remember _what we were talking about before?"

Ross's expression resembled a deer in the headlights when he remembered. He pouted. "But Rocky and I were going to watch the new episode of-ow!" Laura distinctively kicked him hard on the leg. She sent him a pointed look.

"I mean," Ross said quickly, turning to everyone else, who was looking confused. "Laura and I have to share a room. We have to talk about her part during the tour…you know, like what songs she's going to sing and…" he shifted his feet uncomfortably. He never liked lying.

It seemed to dawn on Ratliff and Riker at the same time that the only two people were either Rocky or Rydel. "I CALL ROCKY!" they both yelled in unison, grabbing the clueless rock star by the arm.

Riker gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry Ratliff, but I think that since I have to deal with Rydel every single day of my life, it's your turn. Plus, she likes you better."

"Guilty," Rydel shrugged, not offended at all.

Ross and Laura both smirked. Ratliff's face was priceless. "I have to side with Riker on this," Ross spoke out, handing the second room key to Riker and Rocky. Laura concealed a laugh and ultimately failed. She had to bury her face on Ross's shoulder to stop herself from smiling.

"Give me that," Ratliff grumbled, snatching the remaining key from Ross's hands. He saw the hidden smiles that Ross and Laura were trying not to show. _Of course, _Ratliff thought. Not that he was complaining or anything…Rydel was cool…

"Okay," Riker said, biting his lip in laughter. "So let's just get settled for a while. Our concert doesn't start until tomorrow at eight so we have plenty of time. We'll decide what to do once everything is put in place."

Everyone nodded and separated towards their rooms.

_Please let there be two beds, _Ross pleaded silently as he and Laura were looking for their room. His excited co-worker was so happy that their plan actually worked that she probably didn't even notice that they were actually going to be _sleeping in the same room together. _Oh boy. _Please let there be two beds. _

"Found it!" Laura said in triumph. She turned to Ross, who handed her the room key. She stuck it in and swung open the door. _Please let there be two- _Ross felt the awkwardness come into place when there was only one bed in the center of a genuinely large room. The two teens were silent.

Ross turned to Laura finally. "Sometimes, we have to stop and ask ourselves," he said, "is it really worth it for Rydel and Ratliff?"

"Jeez, you would think that for the price its worth, we would get two beds," Rocky snorted as he stuffed his clothes into the empty hotel drawers. On the other side of the room, his brother nodded.

"But hey," Riker grinned, looking around. "The rest of this room is pretty sweet. It's like the size of the top floor of our home combined!"

It was true. But the two boys totally ignored the fact of the velvet red cushioned carpets, the jalousie, and their own personal kitchen. Instead, their vision went straight towards the 110-inch High Definition TV.

"Oh man," Rocky sucked in his breath.

Riker nodded in agreement. "We've hit gold."

"Ross and I were supposed to watch a new episode of Walking Dead **[1]** on that thing," Rocky said wistfully. He didn't even bother to ask Riker, who absolutely detested the thought of zombies eating people's flesh. "But instead, he's going to watch it with Laura in their room together."

Riker looked at his brother in surprise. Something about his tone seemed…more…jealous? He decided to just get straight to the point. "Okay," he said firmly. "Rocky Lynch, what's bothering you?"

He looked at him in surprise. "Whaaaat?" he said, his voice getting higher. He put down the act when Riker gave him a pointed look. Rocky's shoulders slumped and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Riker raised a brow, getting more interested. "Swear," he promised.

"See…I like Laura."

"Ratliff, I can't let you do that."

Ratliff ignored Rydel's protests as he dragged a pillow and blanket over to the couch, which was really just a narrower version of the bed. He sighed. "Rydel," he insisted. "It's really fine. I've slept on lots of couches in my time."

"Please," Rydel begged, "Because I would feel really guilty when I'm in that soft bed to know that you're sleeping on an uncomfortable couch."

"I'm fine," Ratliff assured her, dumping the blanket onto the couch.

Rydel huffed. She didn't even know why she was getting so worked up over this. Still, something in the pit of her stomach told her to keep on fighting. "I bet Ross and Laura is sleeping on the same bed right now."

"Please, if I know anything about Ross and Laura, they probably won't even sleep the whole night. They're going to pull one of those all-nighters."

Laura threw her head back in laughter. A guitar was propped against her leg as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ross was next to her, in the similar position, with another guitar strapped against his back.

"I…can't…believe…you…did…that…" Laura gasped for breath.

Ross pouted. "C'mon LaurLaur," he said. "You know I'm not good at this improv song thing. I can't make up songs on the spot like that. If I do that, I'm almost as bad as Austin."

"Or worse," Laura snickered.

"Ha ha," Ross stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

A comfortable silence followed until Laura cut through it. "But can you sing it again?" she blurted out. When Ross gave her a pointed look, she giggled and crossed her hand over her heart. "I promise I won't laugh."

Ross rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. He actually didn't mind that his suckish improv songs made Laura laugh. He always loved to make her smile. That's why he made up the Laura jokes in the first place. To hear her beautiful laugh.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he gripped the neck of the guitar and started playing the same chords he did a few minutes ago. Once he got the feel of it, he started to sing quickly:

_"There once was a beach_

_That was in a peach_

_The peach wasn't that big_

_Definitely smaller than a fig_

_Anyway, back to the song_

_The beach was very, very, very long_

_Hey look, there's a man in a thong!"_

"WHAT?!"

Rocky winced at how loud Riker's scream was. He slammed his hand against his mouth. "Shhh," he quieted him. "We don't need the whole world to know."

"Sorry," Riker said, shoving Rocky's hand away from his mouth in annoyance. He jumped up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. "But this is bad, really, really bad. Rocky, how did this even happen?"

"I don't know," Rocky groaned. "It's just… Laura's so pretty and…nice…"

Riker didn't look impressed. "That's it," he said, his voice monotone.

"No…I don't know!" Rocky groaned again and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't stand a chance though, do I?" He looked at Riker with the slightest bit of hope in his eyes. But the silence was good enough an answer for him.

Seeing Rocky's face falter, Riker quickly said, "No! Rocky, I just think that…you do have a chance. But-" he coughed uncomfortably. He looked down at his feet and finished quietly "-Ross has a slightly bigger opportunity."

Rocky didn't look surprised. "Figures," he said breathily.

"But that doesn't mean that you still can't try!" Riker said suddenly, in hopes of raising his brother's spirits. "Who knows? You have to fight for the girl you like, Rocky. If you really have feelings for Laura, don't give up!"

"So…you're saying that I can possibly break Ross's heart."

"Yes!" Riker said confidently before what Rocky said fully processed into his mind. "I mean, no!" Riker was beginning to see that he was being forced to choose sides and sighed. "Man, I'm starting to think that you shouldn't have brought me into this mess, bro."

Rocky glared at him.

Ratliff shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He tried to get as far away from Rydel as possible. Yes, the determined blond had finally forced him into them just 'splitting' the bed in half with an imaginary line.

Rydel, on the other hand, felt fairly comfortable, with an occasional shifting. She did sleep with her back facing Ratliff though. Maybe she wasn't entirely relaxed though. Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

An uncomfortable silence followed and Ratliff once again tried to move slightly away from Rydel, if that was even possible. He accidently shifted too much and fell straight off the bed with a bang. "Ow!" he yelled, hitting his head against the night table. Rydel gasped and flicked on the lights.

"Ratliff!" she said anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Ratliff groaned, getting back under the covers. A faint blush was on his cheeks. He couldn't get himself to meet Rydel's eyes. "I'm fine." His voice turned into a mutter. "I'm living the dream."

Rydel looked slightly hurt. "Am I really that bad?" she blurted out suddenly.

Ratliff turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Rydel stammered, realizing what she said.

A sudden hit of regret hit Ratliff in the chest. How could he be so…stupid? Of course by the way he's acting; Rydel would think that he wouldn't want to be around her. He felt terrible. "Rydel, I-"

He was cut off by the sudden feel of Rydel's lips on his.

Laura strummed her guitar quietly. _"Just give me a reason, just a little bit of love," _she sang, her voice barely a whisper. Ross, who was observing her carefully, smiled. Seeing it, Laura sang a little louder. _"Just a second we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again." _**[2]**

Ross's smile got bigger. He was always amazed at Laura's angelic voice. It always touched him in a place deep in his heart and…and that sounded so cliché. "The fans are going to love you tomorrow," he told her earnestly.

"You think so?" Laura asked him uncertainly. She never really performed in front of a crowd before, other than at minor concerts and of course, for Austin and Ally. Her heart pounded at the thought of her actually singing worldwide.

"I know so," Ross assured her.

Laura smiled and instinctively laid her head down on Ross's shoulder. He visibly tensed but he relaxed a second later, putting his head lightly on top of hers. They sat in that position for the rest of the night.

**[1] I don't own Walking Dead **

**[2] I don't own **_Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink

**How did you like it? Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is allowed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I know that I already updated today, but I came home from school, completely bored. So I decided that since it was a Friday and I didn't have any homework that I would work on the next chapter. Thanks again to all the reviewers/followers!**

**To Blueberry Minizzie: Ryland is R5's manager. Don't worry, he's going to make a few other appearances :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or R5 **

"Where the heck is Rydel and Ratliff?"

Everyone took a step back. It was clear that Riker was angry. All four of them have been waiting down at the lobby for nearly an hour and it was clear that the oldest Lynch boy was getting angry.

"It's eight in the morning," Laura said softly, trying to calm him down. "You know Rydel. She always needs that extra push to get up."

Rocky, who was leaning against the wall, frowned. "I thought that Ratliff would be that extra push. He always wakes up, like six in the morning. I would think that he would be the person to get Rydel out of bed unless…"

Laura and Ross exchanged a look. They knew in that one look that they were thinking the same thing. Did their matchmaking plan work that well?No one else noticed the exchange except for Riker.

"Okay," he said, standing in front of the two teens. "What did you do?"

"Do what?" Laura asked innocently. Ross smirked.

Riker looked at Rocky as if to say _can you believe those two? _"You guys may be actors," Riker said flatly, "but you're obviously not good at your job."

"HEY!"

Riker ignored the glares Ross and Laura were giving him. "It's obvious you two did something," he said, narrowing his eyes at them. Rocky got off his place from the wall and joined the group. He checked his watch. 8:30.

"Just let it go, Riker," Rocky said. "We're not really getting anywhere with this. I'll just go up to Rydel and Ratliff's room and see if they're there." He received gratefully looks from both Laura and Ross.

As Rocky left towards the elevator, Riker glanced at the two. This time, though, it was more in curiosity than suspicion. "Seriously," he said. "Now I really am interested in what you guys did."

"We just played a little matchmaker," Ross shrugged nonchalantly.

"And we're pretty good actors, if I have to say so myself," she said, almost mockingly. She and Ross gave each other a high five, smirking at Riker.

Riker observed them. The chemistry between them was clear. His heart sank, almost totally ignoring the fact that they might have just gotten Ratliff together with his sister. _Poor Rocky, _he thought helplessly.

* * *

_Why me? _Rocky thought helplessly as he once again tried to jiggle the doorknob of Ratliff and Rydel's room: 890. "Rydel! Ratliff!" he yelled, pounding on the door. "Open up!" When there was no response, he added, "Please?"

Hey, it was worth the shot.

The door didn't budge. Rocky was starting to seriously doubt that they were even in the room. He pounded again. "RYDEL! RATLIFF! What in the world is-?"

"You! Boy!" a voice snapped behind him, with a distinct French accent.

Rocky spun around to see an elderly woman glaring at him, clutching her handbag like it was life itself. "Hi!" Rocky waved before turning his attention back to the door. He jiggled the doorknob again when he felt a sharp pain hit him across his back. He yelped.

Granny hit him hard again with her purse. "Get away boy!" she nearly screeched, raising her weapon again to strike. Rocky, who was gripping his shoulder, backed away from her. She definitely wasn't one of those grandmas who baked homemade cookies and knitted quilts.

"Jeez, cut it out!" Rocky yelped again. He knew it might have sounded rude, but it seriously looked like Granny was the one who needed the manners.

"You thief think that you can come into _my _room and take my possessions?" Granny grumbled. "Well, you messed with the wrong lady. Get ready to feel some of this!" She hiked up her skirt and wacked him on the head with the umbrella that was clutched in her other hand.

Rocky rubbed his head. "Ow!" he said painfully. "What is your problem Granny? Can't I just try to get to my sister and best friend in peace?"  
"This is my room!" Granny yelled.

"Listen, you don't know what you're talking about-" Rocky cut himself off, having processing what the Granny had said. "This is your room?" he asked blankly. "This is Room 890."

Granny lowered her umbrella and handbag. "This is Room 892."

Rocky stared at her like she grew another head. "But I was almost positive it just said-" he looked up at the number and saw that it indeed read 892. He faltered, returning back to his original thought. _Why me?_

* * *

"Found them," Rocky grumbled with Rydel and Ratliff trailing behind him. Riker, Ross, and Laura looked up from the phones they were using. "But if I were you, I would just lock them back into that room."

Riker growled. "Where the heck were you guys?" he nearly yelled.

"Sorry big bro," Rydel shrugged. "We both over-slept."

"Over slept?" Rocky said in exasperation. "Set an alarm clock or something because there's no _way _I'm going to go through that psycho Granny problem again!" Everyone opened their mouths to speak but quickly closed them. Rocky's expression was clear: I don't want to talk about it.

Laura decided to step in. "Anyway," she smiled. "Now that while you guys 'overslept', Riker, Ross, and I decided that we're going to go sightseeing for a few hours before we have to get ready for the concert."

Everyone nodded. "Sounds good," Ratliff shrugged.

Rydel squealed and grabbed Laura's wrists. "We can finally get our pedicures done!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down rapidly. "It's been forever since we've had some girl time!"

Laura exchanged a look with Ross and gave an apologetic one to Rydel. "Sorry Del," she said, "But Ross and I were going to see the Eiffel Tower together." Seeing Rydel's smile falter, she quickly added, "But we can go right to it after."

Rydel looked pretty satisfied with that answer and was about to say so when Rocky cut her off. "NO!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him and he cleared his throat. "I-I mean," he stammered. "Why don't you guys…get it now? I mean, why don't we all meet up at the Eiffel Tower afterwards? It's not like we all weren't going to see it anyway."

Everyone was still looking at him like he just announced that he was going to jump off a cliff. Finally, Ross bit his lip hard, "I-I guess I'll just…walk around Paris then." Without waiting for a response, he slowly walked out of the hotel.

Laura sighed and bit her lip. Turning back to Rydel, she smiled. "Then I guess we'll just get our pedicures now then," she said brightly. Rydel grinned and nearly dragged her out of the building.

Ratliff shook his head in amusement. "So what do you two want to do?" he asked. When the lack of response occurred, he frowned. Riker was currently glaring at Rocky, who wouldn't meet any of their eyes.

"What's going on?" Ratliff sighed, sitting down on one of the hotel's cushioned seats. Riker stared pointedly at Rocky, who was still mute. Ratliff waited patiently. He knew the Lynches well enough to know that this would unfold by itself.

Riker cleared his throat. "You can't hide it forever, Rocky. Ratliff has the right to know," he said. "So you have to tell him, or I will myself."

"C'mon," Ratliff encouraged. "Tell Uncle Ratliff."

Finally, Rocky looked up from his feet. He smiled grudgingly. "Okay…" he said uncertainly. "But you have to promise not to tell _anyone. _Especially not Ross." He frowned. "Anyone but Ross…"

Ratliff waited again, blinking at Rocky impatiently. Riker nudged his brother. "Just tell him, Rock," he encouraged. "It's obvious enough as it is."

_Might as well get this over with, _Rocky thought. He closed his eyes tight and blurted out, "I like Laura." When he opened his eyes again, Ratliff was staring at him, his jaw literally hitting the ground. _Wait for it…3…2…1_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_WHAT?! _Ross nearly fell out of his hiding spot in the plants. _Rocky likes Laura? Laura, as in my best friend, Laura Marano? Laura, the girl who plays Ally Dawson. Laura, as in the girl who laughs at stupid jokes and is totally adorkable. Laura, as in- _okay, he had to stop now. Let's back up for a second…

Ross was going back into the hotel. He had been walking to grab something to eat when he realized he left his wallet back in his room. He was entering the hotel lobby to go to the elevator when he heard, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Ross. Anyone but Ross…"

Halting in his steps, he saw Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff sitting down further back in the lobby. Their backs were facing him so they didn't notice him. Ross caught his breath. _Especially not Ross. _Curiosity pumped through Ross's veins.

Ross crept over towards them silently, hiding behind a potted plant that was a good distance away from the three boys. Ratliff was leaning forward to hear what Rocky was going to say and Riker was waiting patiently.

"I like Laura," Rocky blurted out.

Those three words immediately crushed Ross hard. H-his own brother liked Laura? How was that even possible? Rocky barely interacted with Laura. Sure, they talked a few times, but that was _IT… _as far as Ross knew.

Anger boiled under Ross's skin. _This is crazy, _he thought to himself with a scowl. _It's not like they're together or anything. What Rocky's feeling is just a small crush. It'll go away in a few days. _

But Ross still felt unsteady. The pieces were slowly falling into place. That's why Rocky seemed almost jealous when Laura and him were going to share a room. That's why he prevented them from seeing the Eiffel Tower together.

_There's nothing between us, _Ross thought. _There's nothing to be jealous of. _Laura was just his best friend. Nothing more, right? Right?

**But you want there to be more**

_Whaaat? No, that's crazy. _

**How long are you going to deny it?**

_T-there's nothing to deny. Laura and I are just friends. _

**Isn't that what they all say?**

_Yes...I mean, no! _

**Ugh…you are completely hopeless. Let's just cut to the point. If Rocky was to ask Laura out right now, what would you do? **

_Punch the lights out of him. _

**Why? Aren't you and Laura 'just friends'?**

_Shut up!_

Ross ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't like Laura…could he?

**How was it? Again, constructive criticism is allowed :) **

**What was your favorite part so far in the story? Copy and paste it in your review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! They encouraged me enough to write the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it because this is where all the drama begins...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or R5 **

"Bonjoir Paris!" Ross yelled through the microphone, looking out at the huge crowd of French girls that had come into the arena. They cheered. Ross grinned and continued, "This is our first stop in our world tour and I want to introduce someone really special that's going to be joining us!"

The crowd held their breath. Riker grinned. "Drum roll please," he said.

Ratliff bowed comically and gave a small drum roll on the drums. Rydel got off her position from the keyboard to join her brothers. Ross smiled, "Joining us for our _whole _tour, our special guest Laura Marano!"

It was like a bomb was activated. As Laura hopped to the center of the stage, the crowd screamed so loud, Rocky literally had to run backstage for a few minutes because his ear drums were making a loud buzzing sound.

Laura caught the microphone Ross tossed her. "Hi everyone!" she said brightly. "I'm so happy that I'll be able to join all of you." She smirked at R5. "Next stop I hear is going to be going to England."

Someone in the crowd yelled, "I love you Laura!"

Rocky came back from backstage and shook his head. "Man," he said loudly, "I think you guys made me lose my hearing." A few giggles escaped from the crowd.

"Anyway," Ross said, moving on. "Who's ready to have some fun?!"

The crowd cheered, clapping their hands.

Riker took over the microphone. "To start us off," he said, smiling. "Ross and Laura offered to do a special duet for-" his voice got drowned out as everyone went wild. Aside from the two duets from Austin and Ally, Ross and Laura were _never _heard singing together.

Once the crowd dialed down, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Riker stood by the side of the stage. They would all get a chance to perform, but now, this was 'Austin and Ally's' time to shine. Ross slung the guitar over his shoulder.

"I hope you like this song," Laura said, her eyes sparkling.

Ross grinned. "And if you don't," he said jokingly, "blame it on Ryland. He was the one who called us at midnight last night screaming at us to 'SING THE D*** SONG!'" He did a horrible impression of his brother's voice, making everyone laugh. Ryland wasn't going to be too happy about that.

Laura shook her head in amusement at her best friend before moving so that she was standing right next to him. He smiled down at her. "_Ready?_" he mouthed questioningly. She gave a small nod of her head, her heart pounding.

(_Laura: italic _Ross: underlined **both: bolded**_)_

Do you hear me? 

I'm talking to you

Across the waters

Across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, 

Oh my, baby I'm trying

Rocky nearly spit out the sip of water he was taking. Beside him, Riker and Ratliff visibly tensed, as if they were preparing to grab Rocky to hold him back. Rydel, however, was part of the squealing fan girls in the crowd.

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Laura felt her heart beating out of her chest. She was _so _close to Ross right now. He gazed down at her as he continued to play the guitar. He tilted his head slightly, gesturing for her to come. She understood what he meant. Laura positioned herself so that the guitar was in between both of them. She strummed the strings while Ross was in control of the neck. They were playing as one.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

As Ross and Laura began to harmonize, Rocky vision blurred until he started seeing green. Riker instinctively grabbed his arm.

_They don't _(they don't) _know how long _(know how long) **it's been**

**Waiting for a love like this**

_Every _(every) _time we _(time we) **say good bye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

Everything seemed to dissolve. The stage, the crowd, the rest of R5. It was as if Ross and Laura were in their own world.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home some day**

Laura looked up at Ross who was smiling down at her as they finished off the song. "Laura," he whispered so softly, not even the mic could pick it up.

The crowd cheering brought them both back to Earth. Both Laura and Ross looked up in surprise. Rocky didn't even give them time to recover. He literally stormed up the stage, grabbing a free microphone. "Let's hear it for Ross and Laura everyone!" he yelled 'cheerfully'.

At least, that's what it seemed to everyone. What Ross heard was a clear message: _I'm not going to back down that easily, bro. _

* * *

Rydel was on the plane to England when she felt it. A strange feeling of nausea ran up her throat. She jumped up from her seat. Laura, who was sitting next to her, looked up in surprise. "You okay Del?" she asked anxiously.

With a quick shake of her head, she made a beeline towards the bathroom.

"Is Rydel okay?" Ross asked Laura, popping his head out with Riker quick to follow from the seats in front of her. "She looked really sick."

Laura frowned. "I think she's just has a little motion sickness," she offered.

From the seats across from her, Ratliff looked scared out of his mind. Rocky noticed and nudged him. "You okay, Bro?" he asked. "You look a little…"

"I'm fine," Ratliff said stiffly, "just worried about Rydel."

Rocky dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry," he said encouragingly. "Rydel gets sick in the air all the time. She's really sensitive to those kinds of stuff. I'm sure she'll feel better as soon as we land."

* * *

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WOULD FEEL BETTER AS SOON AS WE LAND!"

Rocky raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry," he said, "but you can't blame me. It's not like I could tell the future." Seeing Ratliff's expression, he quickly added, "But seriously, I thought that it was just motion sickness."

Laura shook her head. "Maybe she's sick," she said worriedly.

Ross ran his hands through his hair. "I guess we have to cancel the concert tomorrow then," he said. "We can't do it without Rydel."

The four of them were sitting in Ratliff's hotel room. Yes, this time Ryland made it so that they all got separate rooms. The curtains were wide open, showing the view of the London streets. Everyone would have already been out there except for one problem…

"Where's Riker?" Rocky asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Caring for Rydel right now," Ross told him. "He decided to check up on her."

Ratliff was playing with his fingers. "I guess we have to cancel the concert," he said. "We have sound check in one hour and if Rydel isn't able to perform-"

"We can't let our fans down through," Rocky said, frowning. Suddenly, he jumped from the bed. "Maybe Laura could take her place tomorrow!"

Laura looked at him, startled. "I can't do that!" she protested.

"But you know the lyrics and how to play the keyboard," he insisted.

Ross decided to step in. "Look, if Laura doesn't want to do it," he said, looking at her softly, "she doesn't have to do it." She looked at him gratefully. "But it would be great if you can, LaurLaur. Like Rocky said, we can't let down fans."

He hit the soft spot for Laura, and they both knew it. Laura couldn't stand to disappoint people. "Okay," she said quietly, looking up. "I'll do it."

Ratliff cheered. Ross went to give her a hug but Rocky beat him. He wrapped his arms around Laura's small figure. "Thanks Laura," he said thankfully. Ross stared at his brother, anger growing in his eyes.

_Oh boy, _Ratliff thought.

Before Ross or anyone could react, someone pounded on the door so hard that the room looked like it was going to break down. Rocky raised a brow and made his way towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Riker burst through and running towards Ratliff, gave him a good punch in the nose. He yelled in pain.

Ratliff fell to the ground, grasping his nose. Everyone froze in shock. "Riker!" Laura yelled. She moved to help Ratliff up when Riker struck him again in the eye. When he lunged again, Ross and Rocky were prepared this time and grabbed him.

"You son of a b****!" Riker yelled, struggling against his brothers' grips.

"Riker!" Ross tried to calm him down, jerking him back. Both he and Rocky were having trouble keeping him under control. Laura bent down to help Ratliff up. Blood was rushing everywhere along his face and his eye was turning different shades of black, purple, and blue. He gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, her eyes shining with worry.

Riker yelled again, trying to get out of Ross and Rocky's grip. "Let me go!" he yelled. "I have to beat the living c*** out of him!" Both brothers flinched. Riker never cursed unless he had a good reason for it.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Rocky told him, pulling him back. Ross got the note and they both pinned him to the wall, where it was easier to control him. Riker calmed down, breathing heavily and his eyes filled with rage.

Without a word, Riker tossed something on the ground. Everyone peered down. "A stick?" Ross said, monotone. "Riker, seriously, all this is about a-"

"It's not a stick," Laura said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff leaned in to take a closer look. Ratliff stumbled back in surprise, tripping over his own feet. Ross and Rocky were so surprised that they let their arms drop to the side, no longer guarding Riker.

It definitely wasn't a stick. 'Cause what stick has a plus sign on it?

**Cliffhanger! How did you like it?**

**I know that there wasn't any Rockaura yet, but don't worry, it will be Rocky's turn soon ;) **

**Don't forget to copy and paste your favorite part in your review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter! You guys seriously rock. Your reviews are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Thank you so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**BatFink: That's a really good idea. I might actually use it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or R5**

With Ross and Rocky no longer constraining him, Riker lunged at Ratliff again, who was still in complete shock. He kicked him in the stomach. Ross snapped out of his surprise first and grabbed Riker again, pulling him back.

"See?" Riker yelled. "That's what you did to _my _little sister."

Ross struggled to contain him. "Rocky," he grunted, "a little help here?"

However, Rocky didn't budge. He seemed almost glued to the pregnancy test. Ratliff curled up in a ball and Laura bent down next to him, glaring at Riker. "Calm you face Riker," she snapped. "Think about how Rydel must feel right now."

Riker stopped struggling, his face blank, allowing Ross to jerk him back towards the door. "Take a walk Riker," he said, "Just calm down for a few minutes." Without waiting for a response, Ross slammed the door in his face.

Ross pressed his back to the door as soon as he closed it. The expression on his face was unreadable. He pointed to Ratliff. "Y-You and R-Rydel are-" he didn't even finish his sentence because the look on Ratliff's face was guilty enough.

"Are you going to punch me too?" Ratliff said hoarsely.

Ross stiffened and opened his mouth to speak when Rocky cut in. He was still staring at the positive sign that was on the test. "How long were you two…together?" he asked, almost painfully.

"I thought it was going to be a one night stand," Ratliff said blankly.

Ross covered his face with his hands. When he removed them, the anger in his eyes was similar to Riker's. "Just a one night stand?" he growled quietly. His voice got louder. "Just a one night stand?! That one night stand was what got Rydel pregnant! That's what got us in this mess right now…in the middle of our tour! And you didn't even bother to, I don't know, tell us?!"

"Ross-" Laura began, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"No Laura," Ross said harshly, pushing her away. Laura stumbled back. Laura just stared at him with wide eyes. Ross had never spoken to her like that before, let alone shove her. And the way that he was acting…it scared her. Sure, she expected it with Riker, but not Ross. He was always so sweet.

Ross realized what he just did, seeing Laura back away from him slightly. He ran his hands through his blond hair, his eyes softening. "I-I'm sorry," he said. He tried to take a step towards her only to have her move back more. He felt his heart shatter right there. "I'm sorry," he whispered before bolting out the door.

It slammed behind him. Laura was close to tears. Ratliff sighed and fell back on his bed. "This is all my fault," he mumbled, his words disordered because his lip was swelling up. "What have I done?"

"You're right," Laura snapped, getting out of her daze. Unnecessary anger filled her stomach. "This is your fault Ratliff!" She stormed out.

Rocky and Ratliff sat there in shock. "Well, quite a day, huh?" Rocky said.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Riker jerked the phone away from his ear. "Yes, Ryland," he snapped, "what part of 'we have to cancel the concert' does you not get? It's not like we're canceling the whole tour or anything. We just need a few days to-"

"So you're saying we have to push back everything?"

"Just a few extra days," Riker pleaded.

Silence was at the other end of the phone. Riker was starting to think that Ryland left when he finally spoke up, "What's going on, Riker? There has to be a good reason to have me push back e_very _concert and cancel the one tomorrow-"

"Rydel's pregnant!" Riker burst out. As soon as he said it, he silently cursed himself. _Great, _he thought to himself, _good going Riker. Now Ryland knows and he's going to be telling our parents and…just great. Whoohoo! You really know how to make things better, don't you? _

"WHAT?!" Ryland yelled. There was a crash.

"Ryland!" Riker heard their mother, Stormie, call out in the background. "Is everything okay down there?"

"Everything's fine!" Ryland yelled back. He spoke back into the phone, "Oh man, Mom's going to kill me for breaking her vase. But forget about that. What do you mean Rydel's pregnant?!"

Riker hissed into the phone. "Quiet down, will you?" he snapped.

"Sorry," Riker imagined Ryland wince.

Once he was certain that his brother was calm, Riker continued, "Apparently Ratliff and Rydel were together behind our backs in France and…you know. Rydel started feeling sick on the way to England and now I found out why!"

Surprisingly, Ryland didn't seem stunned that Ratliff was the father. "What did you do, Riker?" he asked, having a good idea in mind.

"I punched the lights out of him," Riker admitted.

Ryland snorted. "Okay then," he said. "So I guess things aren't exactly great?"

"You think?" Riker said sarcastically.

"I'll push the tour back," Ryland reasoned. "You guys have _two _days to get everything back on track, got it? Then you all are going to Italy. I'll just move England to the end of the tour. Gosh, I have a lot of phone calls to make."

Riker felt a huge burden lift off his shoulders. "Thanks Ryland," he said gratefully. "You're the best."

"Tell that to the fans," Ryland said. "They're not going to be too happy."

"They'll understand," Riker assured him.

"I'll get to work then," Ryland sighed. "But you do know that if Rydel's pregnancy does get out to the press, you guys are all screwed."

Riker groaned. "I know, I know," he mumbled.

Since when did things have to get so complicated?

* * *

Laura had never felt so helpless in her life. She held Rydel close to her as her friend cried her eyes out. "It'll all be okay, Del," she told her softly.

"N-No it's not," Rydel said through her tears. "Riker beat up Ratliff, the whole tour's probably canceled, Rocky isn't speaking to me, and I don't even know where Ross is. Why did I have to mess everything up?"

Laura felt her heart clench. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. She opened her mouth to give another word of comfort to her when her phone buzzed with a text. A second later, Rydel's rang.

Both girls opened the text.

From: Riker

To: Laura, Rydel, Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff

Hey guys. I get it if u probably never want 2 c me again. But just hear me out. I spoke 2 Ry and he agreed 2 push the tour back. We have 2 days before going 2 Italy. Please meet me my hotel room at 8 2night. If u won't do it 4 me, do it 4 the fans. We can't let them down

* * *

Ross's phone buzzed with a text. He halted in his tracks, in the middle of the sidewalk of the London streets. His heart filled with a newfound hope. _Please be Laura, _he begged silently. After realizing what a big-headed idiot he was, Ross had sent countless phone calls to Laura only to have them lead to voicemail. He tried to go to her hotel room only to be talking to the door.

After hours of trying, Ross finally faced the truth: she was avoiding him.

Opening the text, Ross felt his stomach plummet to the ground. Riker wanted to have everyone meet together? _Not the best timing, bro, _Ross thought dryly, about to delete the text without a second thought. There was no way he was going to go to that meeting with the chance of being in the middle of a war zone.

His finger lingered around the delete button but something stopped him. He looked down at the message again. _Do it for the fans. We can't let them down. _

If there was one thing Ross knew, Laura could never let fans down. He was 100% certain that she was going to be there. It was probably the only time he would get to talk to Laura.

And if going was going to give him that chance, then to World War 3 he goes.

* * *

"No way," Ratliff said, shaking his head.

Rocky wanted to strangle him. He ran his hands through his brown hair. "You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be, Ratliff," he scowled. Being the loyal friend he was, Rocky was the only one who actually bothered speaking to Ratliff and was the only one who, at the moment, didn't hate his guts. But now, Rocky was seriously starting to change his mind.

"I can't go to the meeting," Ratliff said in exasperation. "Don't you get it? I'll probably get pounded in the eye again. I can't face Riker or Ross. And there's no way that I can even-" he faltered. _Rydel. _

Rocky understood the dilemma that the drummer was having. "Dude, you have to talk to Rydel sometime," he said quietly. "I mean, you are the dad."

Flinching hard, Ratliff sat down on the floor of his hotel room and rubbed his face. "I'm the dad," he said blankly, giving a harsh laugh. "How could things turn so wrong so quickly? I-I'm not ready for the responsibility of being a father. H-How am I supposed to provide the needs for both Rydel and the baby?" Ratliff started to visibly panic. "I didn't ask for this Rocky!"

"Whoa," Rocky said, trying to calm his friend down. Ratliff was starting to shake. "Whoa, just calm down and breathe for a second Ratliff. Don't forget that breathing is important. The only way you're going to survive. Breathe."

Ratliff breathed, taking a deep breath and for a moment, he looked calm. Rocky smiled in satisfaction. "Good," he said, "Now, let's just-"

The moment ended and the terror was in Ratliff's eyes again. "I made a huge mistake! This could end R5, damage our whole tour, Rydel must be furious with me, what if my friendship with Riker and Ross is ruined?"

_And there it is, _Rocky thought grimly. Ratliff was acting too calm about the whole situation. There had to be a time when all the panic building up in him would let out. And now was the time.

"Ratliff," Rocky groaned, gripping his shoulders. "Calm down, seriously. I get it, you're scared. But you can't hide in this room forever. You'll let down everyone: Riker, Ross, Laura, the fans, especially Rydel and your unborn baby. We have to take this one step at a time. Baby steps."

Ratliff closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right Rocky," he admitted. "I'm being ridiculous. I'll go to the meeting tonight."

A breath of relief left Rocky. Finally. "Good," he nodded. He started towards the door. Swinging it open, he crashed into someone. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Ratliff perked up in surprise.

"You again," Rocky heard someone growl above him. He flinched. That distinct French accent was all too familiar. _Oh no. _

Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Granny again. He yelled in surprise, jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he shouted, backing away from her. Ratliff contained a smile.

"Who's this?" he asked, walking towards them.

"The grandma of the devil," Rocky muttered under his breath.

Granny wacked him on the head and he yelped. "You evil boy," she snarled, hitting him on the arm with her handbag. "Learn some manners, will you?"

Ratliff laughed. "I like her already," he snickered, earning a glare from Rocky.

Granny looked at him, almost pleased. "See," she said promptly. "I like this boy. He actually has good taste in people. And his hair doesn't look like a wet dog decided to sleep on his head. Oh dear, darling, what happened to your face?" Ratliff almost totally forgot about his 'injuries'. Granny turned to Rocky distastefully. "Not you. I already know what happened to yours."

Rocky scowled. "That's it Granny," he growled. He took a step forward but Ratliff caught him by his hood and pulled him back into the hotel room.

"C'mon Rock," Ratliff lectured. "You can't hit a woman."

"You mean a she-devil," Rocky spit out.

Granny hit him on the head again. "Ow!"

Ratliff smiled. As much as he loved watching this, he would actually like to get Rocky out of England without a concussion. "Well," he said politely. "It was nice meeting you Gra-" he stopped himself short.

"Ms. Potts," Granny corrected.

Behind him, Rocky snorted, still obviously offended by the insults. "What are you going to do?" he muttered. "Pour us some tea-"

Ratliff gave a nervous laugh. "We're done here, Rocky," he said to him, pulling him back into the hotel room and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Riker has never been so nervous in his life. He sat at the edge of his bed, his eyes glued to the clock as the minute hand slowly moved. It was 8:10 and so far, no one was here. His heart sank.

It was amazing how quick R5 fell apart. How many days was it? Oh yeah… hardly a week. Guilt hit him hard in the chest. He was the oldest. _He _was supposed to be responsible. _He _was supposed to keep everyone safe.

But what happened instead? Rydel was pregnant. He almost put Ratliff in the hospital. Everyone else was clearly ignoring him. The tour was ruined and…so was everything. How could he be hated by his own family?

When someone knocked on his door, the slightest bit of hope flared. Riker slowly opened the door to see Laura and Rydel there. His problems momentarily forgotten, Riker was suddenly worried for his sister.

Rydel looked terrible. She must have lost at least ten pounds. Her blond hair was a mess and dark circles surrounded her eyes. Riker sucked in his breath. Her eyes…which were usually bright and cheerful were dull and lifeless. Concern for not only her, but the baby rose in his throat.

"We're here," Laura said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

Riker didn't know what to say. "Thank you," he said at last.

"LAURA!" someone yelled from the hallways of the hotel. Ross skittered into the room, almost crashing into the open door. Laura visibly tensed. The atmosphere, that made Riker fidget before, now made him want to bolt out of the room. But he held himself in place.

He looked back and forth between Ross and Laura.

Just wait for the bomb to go off.

* * *

Laura wanted to hide under the bed. She wanted to melt right there on the spot. She wanted to be _anywhere _than right here. As soon as Ross came, her eyes immediately inverted to the ground. She could feel his eyes on her.

Riker cleared his throat, breaking through the awkward tension. "I guess you guys can come in," he said, shifting from leg to leg. He gestured them to come into the other room of the hotel, which served as the small living room.

Laura took a step forward to follow Riker and Rydel when Ross grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face him. "Laura," he insisted. "You can't ignore me forever. _Please, _just talk to me."

Words did try to escape out of her mouth, really. But they got jumbled in her throat. "There's nothing to say," she said at last, swallowing hard.

"C'mon," Ross begged. When she didn't answer, he went silent. They stood there for what seemed like hours, not saying a word. Laura was beginning to think that Ross was going to give up when he suddenly blurted out, "What did the banana give to the monkey?"

Laura tried. She really did. She tried to keep a straight face. But against her will, the smallest giggle escaped out of her mouth. Ross smiled in triumph, "A banana!" That was it. Laura laughed, biting her tongue hard.

Finally she looked up, slapping him on the arm. "Stop that!"

The smile disappeared from Ross's face. "What?" he said so dejectedly that it seemed like she just took away a candy bar from a small kid.

"That!" Laura groaned. "You're making it so hard to be mad at you."

Ross frowned. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I'm trying _so _hard to actually be mad at you for once and you know what, Ross? You're not making it easy."

_Uh…_Ross didn't know what to say. "Sorry?" he said hesitantly.

Laura was coming to a conclusion: it was physically impossible to stay currently mad at Ross Shor Lynch. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she told herself, Ross still had a way to make her…AGH.

Ross sighed. "Look, I'm sorry," he said, shifting his feet. "I was just so mad about Rydel being pregnant and all. I was mad at Ratliff, at Riker. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah," Laura said quietly. In a way, she was insensitive to Ross's feelings. Of course he would feel overwhelmed with his sister being pregnant. And she knew for a fact that Ross would never do anything to hurt her on purpose.

He looked at her hopefully. "Friends?"

Laura felt a huge burden slip off her shoulders. "Of course."

* * *

_You can do this, _Ratliff told himself silently.

Behind him, Rocky was waiting impatiently. Ratliff didn't blame him. "Dude," he said, "You've been standing in front of that door for ten minutes now. We can't wait here forever. Just knock."

"I'm sorry," Ratliff said. "I'm just so nervous. This is going to be the first time I'm talking to Rydel since we've found out about the…baby."

Ratliff half-expected Rocky to give him encouraging words to help him with his nerves. Instead, Rocky reached over-not to give him a hug, no- and knocked firmly on Riker's hotel room's door.

They didn't have to wait too long before the door swung open to reveal Riker, Ross, Rydel, and Laura standing in front of them, all crowded by the doorway. All four of them suck in their breaths and Riker felt slightly guilty. The aftereffect of his blowout was not pretty. Ratliff's face was pretty much swollen.

Ratliff's gaze went straight towards Rydel. Once their eyes locked, he felt the breath wipe out of him. And suddenly, he realized that there was no way that he was going to ever leave Rydel alone. Never again.

Trembling, Rydel felt her knees wobble. "Ratliff," she choked out. She burst into tears. Almost instantly, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She crumpled to the ground and Ratliff went down with her.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "We'll get through it. Together."

**How did you like it? **

**I have a major cliffhanger idea for the next chapter so watch out ;) I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Don't forget to R&R! Copy your favorite part of this chapter in your review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I was going to update sooner today but I was super busy. But I did manage to write the next chapter :) Enjoy and thanks again to all my amazing reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot **

Things didn't turn magically perfect after that.

No. There were still many problems that had to be solved. But that was far from everyone's mind. Or at least, they didn't want to think about it. Things just got back on track, no one wanted to think about what was off of it.

But for Ross, there was a problem that wouldn't _go away _from his mind. And it was right in front of him. He stabbed his breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs so hard that he almost dented his fork.

His eyes were literally boring holes through Rocky's head as he watched him and Laura laugh together like they were old friends. He felt someone grip his arm, temporarily snapping him away from them.

Rydel looked at him in concern. Since Ratliff and Rydel made up yesterday, she has been getting a lot better. She's been eating and actually was to the point where she was excited to bring a new life into the world.

"You okay Ross?" she asked quietly.

"Great," Ross said weakly, going to back to watching Rocky and Laura as they got their breakfast from the buffet that the hotel provided them. Stupid hotel. His frown deepened as Laura started cracking up as Rocky 'accidentally' spilled orange juice on some old lady.

He couldn't watch this anymore. He got up from his seat suddenly, causing everyone to look up at him in surprise. "I, uh, need some fresh air," he stammered, blinking hard.

Riker frowned. "Okay," he said uncertainly. "But be back soon. When Laura and Rocky come, we're going to discuss the rest of the tour. Tomorrow we have to head out to Italy. Our fans are waiting."

Barely replying with a nod, Ross stumbled out of the hotel.

* * *

"Where's Ross?" Laura asked, sitting down at the booth with her plate breakfast and glass of milk at hand. Rocky was quick to follow her.

Riker shrugged. "He needed some fresh air."

Laura frowned in concern. "Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Rydel assured her, but she trying to convince herself that.

Ratliff, however, was definitely not sure. "He was out there for a long time."

That just made Laura even more anxious. "Maybe I should go see if he's okay," she said, getting up from her seat when Rocky stopped her.

"Don't worry," he said. "I mean, Ross is a big boy, right?"

No one responded. A sudden tension filled the table and Laura reluctantly sat back in her seat. For a moment, all that was heard was the clatter of forks and the distant chatter of the dining area. Finally, Riker broke it.

"So," he prompted. "Tomorrow, we're heading towards the air port bright and early. As soon as we get to Italy, we're going to the hotel and we have a few hours to get settled in until we have sound check. Laura, Ryland sent a list of songs that he wants you to sing as guest star."

Laura, who was still distracted by the Ross situation, perked up. She gave a smile. "That's great!" she chirped, feeling slightly better.

"After Italy, we're heading to Japan, I think," Riker said.

"We're all set," Rocky grinned.

Everyone nodded in consent. Everything seemed perfect, like Ryland's blueprint plan. _But it's not, _Rydel thought, looking down at her unnoticeable baby bump. How long would it take for it to become noticed?

Ratliff noticed her look and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Almost encouraged, Rydel cleared her throat. "Guys," she said, pausing. Did she really want to bring this up when things were just getting back on track? _Yes, _she thought stubbornly. _Pushing it away won't help anything. _"It's…not all set."

She didn't have to say anymore. Everyone knew what she was talking about. "Maybe…" Laura began, but immediately trailed off, obviously deciding not to.

Riker raised a brow. "Go on," he encouraged. "Don't leave us hanging."

Laura still looked uncertain but she swallowed and said quietly, "Maybe we should tell the press. I mean, hiding it isn't going to help. The paparazzi know every breathing second of our life. They're going to find out sometime."

Protests immediately broke out. "We can't do that!" Ratliff burst out, his grip on Rydel's hand tightening. "T-the fans, what will they think? We're never going to hear the end of this. There's no way we can tell them."

"This tour is two years," Laura said calmly, reflecting Rydel's thoughts. "The baby's going to be born before it's over. Rydel's obviously going to start showing soon. They're going to find out anyway. If anything, it's going to be bigger news that we didn't even tell them in the first place."

Rydel didn't like how this was going. There were only two directions she could take: to get the news out or to hide it. And she didn't want to do either of them.

**But there still is another way to get out of both. **

_No! I'm not doing that!_

**You thought about it before. **

_R-Ratliff? What will he think? _

**He'll understand. He's facing the same thing.**

_That won't be fair. _

**Fair? Well, if you want to play it on that card, how fair would all the hate you'll be getting be? Huh? You're fans are going to hate you. **

_They won't! They're the most amazing fan base in the world. _

"Rydel?" Ratliff waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked hard, her vision clearing to see the worried looks everyone was giving her. "Yeah?" she said unsteadily, trembling. "Is everything okay?"

Rocky shook his head. "We should be asking you that," he said, his eyes looking genuinely concerned for her. "Are you okay Rydel? You're turning pale."

"I-I'm fine," she choked out, getting up from her seat. "I just need some fresh air." Without waiting for a response, she walked as fast as she could out the door.

Ratliff stood up to go after her when Laura put a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't," she said, her eyes following her friend as she exited the hotel. "Just give her some time to think by herself."

* * *

"Rydel!"

Ross was running after his sister, who was walking with her head cast down. He grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to stop. "I don't want to talk about it Ross!" she yelled, tears running down her face.

"You can't do this Rydel," he said, his hazel eyes wide. He grabbed the bag that was clutched in her hands, throwing it on the ground. "Are you being serious? There's no way I'm letting you do this. You can't."

Rydel gave a cold laugh. "This is my life, Ross," she snapped. "I think I can."

"But you're going to be destroying another one!" Ross said harshly, running his hands through his hair. "Rydel, think about what you're planning to do."

"I've thought about it," she said, her voice lowering until it was barely a whisper. "And I really think it's for the best." She looked up, and Ross saw how much it really pained her. "Please," she whispered.

Ross didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He couldn't believe what happened in the past ten minutes that put him in this position.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ Ross leaned against the wall of the hotel, drowning in his thoughts…well, his thought. Yeah, there was only one thing that was rolling through his mind: Laura, Rocky, Laura, Rocky, Laura, Rocky, Laura, Rocky, Laura, Rocky. _

_ He was so busy mentally punching his brother in the face that he barely noticed Rydel rushing out the hotel. In fact, he almost missed her. But there she was, running down the street like life depended on it. _

_ "Rydel?" he called out, but his sister didn't hear him. _

_ Craning his neck, he saw her destination: a pharmacy at the end of the street. His breath caught in his throat. Oh no. The pieces were slowly falling together in his head. She wouldn't…would she?_

_ His own problems temporarily forgotten, he did what he's been doing all his life: spying on his siblings. He quietly followed her, occasionally slipping behind cars and hiding behind people as she looked over her shoulder. _

_ After what seemed like forever, Rydel finally made it into the pharmacy. Ross blinked and followed her in. The cool air conditioner immediately hit him. _

_ She was going to buy something. She had to. _

_ Knowing that, Ross hid behind a shelf that was selling Avenger bobble heads, where it gave him a perfect view of the cash register. It didn't take long until Rydel came into view, with something in her hand. _

_ "Girl," the cashier gasped, her voice distinctively British as Rydel handed her the item. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"_

_ Rydel let out a trembled breath. Ross saw that she was crying. "Yes." _

_ As the cashier lifted up the item to scan it, Ross was so surprised that he almost crushed Captain America. No. It couldn't be. Because what he was seeing was Rydel purchasing abortion pills. _

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Please R&R and don't forget to copy and paste your favorite part! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack! I was going to update yesterday, but my teachers thought it would be funny to dump all my homework on me in one night. So, now that I have some time today, here's the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Ross, this is Laura," Laura held her flip phone to her ear, once again trying to contact Ross. Ever since he and Rydel left at breakfast, no one has seen the brother and sister. It was noon now and still no sign of them. "I just want to make sure that you're okay. Please call back. I'm worried."

Sighing, she snapped her phone shut and sat down on the edge of her bed. Most of the stuff in her room was packed up, since they were leaving in the morning. At least…hopefully they were leaving in the morning. If Ross and Rydel didn't make an appearance soon, they were going to push back the tour (again). And Laura hated to think that they were disappointing the fans.

Almost reading her mind, her phone rang. Laura jumped so hard that she almost fell of the bed. She fumbled for her phone, flipping it open and accepting the call. "H-Hello?" she said.

"Laura?" Ross's uncertain voice came out of the phone.

She got up from the bed so quickly that she almost tripped over her own feet. "Ross!" she nearly yelled. "Where were you? Is Rydel with you? Everyone's worried sick, well, I've been worried sick. I mean, in a total friend way-"

"Laura!" Ross interrupted her from her rambling. "I really need your help…" he trailed off. Laura waited in curiosity. "…it's Rydel."

* * *

Laura ran down the halls of the hotel, her footsteps echoing off the silent walls. She skittered to a stop, halting at Ross's room. Without missing a beat, she pounded on the door.

She barely knocked when the door flew open. Ross was waiting for her, almost looking as windblown as she did. His hair was even messier than usual and his eyes were wild, almost scared. "Where is she?" Laura said quietly.

Ross tilted his head, gesturing her to follow. Laura didn't have to be told twice as she quickly followed him into the bedroom. "She locked herself in the bathroom," he told her. "I don't know what to do, Laura."

Laura rushed towards the bathroom door and knocked on it gently. "Rydel?" she said gently. "It's Laura. Please come out. I just want to talk. Please?"

There was no response. Ross ran his hands through his hair. "She's going crazy," he muttered. "Rydel would never do anything to destroy another life like that and you know it Laura. She wouldn't even consider it."

"I know," Laura said under her breath before returning back to the door. "Please Del? I-I promise we won't stop you for doing anything-" Ross opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a pointed look.

Ross sighed and reluctantly added in, "We just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk!" Rydel's voice rang out. "I know what I'm doing."

Laura bit her lip. Ross led her away from the bathroom. "Did you take away the pills?" she asked him as he grabbed her arm, guiding her into the small hotel kitchen. Her heart was pounding and she felt light-headed.

"Of course," he nodded. "I tossed it in the trash."

"Good," Laura said. She closed her eyes tight. "What are we going to do?"

Ross looked just as panicked as she did as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I don't know," he mumbled. Laura saw how troubled he was. For as long as she knew Ross Lynch, he was 100% dedicated to his family. It must have killed him to know that his sister was thinking about aborting his new nephew/niece.

She put a comforting hand on his back. "Hey," she said, giving a small smile. "It's okay. We'll work it out. We always do and things turn out okay."

Ross gave her a grateful smile and nodded hesitantly. "You're right," he said, looking like he was trying to convince himself that. "Laura, thanks for-" he got cut off as his phone rang. He dug into his pocket and accepted the call.

"Hello?" he said. Laura leaned towards him in interest. "Hey, Riker. Yeah…" he swallowed hard. "Everything's fine. I just needed some fresh air. Yeah, I'm ready to leave tomorrow morning. Rydel?" his eyes widened slightly.

Laura, getting his desperate need for help, made a motion that mimicked sleeping. Ross nodded, showing that he got the message. "She's resting in her hotel room," he said confidently. "You know, she was feeling nauseous from- you don't want to know about it? Okay, never mind then."

Despite all that was happening, Laura let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Yes. Okay," Ross, obviously getting overwhelmed of the apparent questions his brother was asking, made an attempt to get off the phone. "Yeah, as much as I would love to stay on the phone and chat, I have to go. Bye!"

He shut the phone and let out a breath of relief. "Riker can be too overprotective sometimes," he told Laura.

"At least someone is here to look after you," Laura offered.

"But that's not always a good thing," Ross raised a brow.

"Most of the time it is."

"Key word: most."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Siblings," she muttered playfully. "Is it really that hard to just give one compliment about them? I doubt you even could say something nice about your brothers."

Ross looked offended. "Hey," he said, holding in a laugh. "I can."

"Right," Laura said, biting her lip.

"I can!"

"Riker?"

"Awesome."

"Ryland?"

"Hilarious."

"Rydel?"

"Cheerful."

"Rocky?"

Ross opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it. The fun was immediately gone from this game. Rocky? Yeah, a few things about him ran through his mind. Best-friend stealer, heart breaker, brother betrayer. But Ross doubted that Laura would count any of those as compliments.

Seeing Ross's hesitation, Laura frowned. "Is everything with you and Rocky okay?" she asked uncertainly. Ross avoided her gaze, his eyes finding a new home at a point on the hotel's cushioned carpet. "Ross?"

He cleared his throat. "Everything's fine," he said, playing with his fingers.

Laura definitely wasn't buying it. "If something's wrong, then you guys should work through it," she suggested. "I mean, he is your brother."

"Everything's fine," Ross repeated. He gave a weak smile.

Laura still wasn't convinced but she let it go. "What time is it?" she asked, changing the subject, much to Ross's relief.

He glanced at the oven clock. "It's 2:50," he said. "Riker wanted us to meet him for lunch downstairs…but we can't exactly leave Rydel here." It was obvious what he was trying to point out. _She could do something she'll regret. _

"It's okay," Laura said uncertainly. "You threw the pills away and if Rydel wanted to get new ones, she would have to get downstairs to get to the entrance. We'll notice her."

Ross let out a breathy smile. Of course Laura was using her logic. "Okay," he nodded. "Let's go." He hesitated slightly before offering Laura his hand.

Laura paused before taking it, ignoring the fact that their hands fit perfectly together. She smiled at him before leading him out the door.

* * *

"I've never been so full," Laura groaned.

Ross laughed as he put in the key to his hotel room. "Who knew that someone so short can eat so much?" he said in amusement, swinging the door open.

Laura frowned. "I'm not short," she protested. "I'm vertically in challenged."

That just made Ross smirk as he stepped into his room. "Whatever you say Shorty," he snickered playfully. Laura scowled and punched him in the arm, making him laugh even harder.

"Where's Rydel?" Laura asked, hoping to change the subject.

Ross shrugged. "Probably in the bathroom still," he said, walking into the bedroom portion of the hotel room. Going up to the bathroom, he knocked on the door only to have it swing open, crashing into the wall.

"She's gone?" Laura's voice cracked as she appeared next to Ross.

He gave a nervous laugh. "She probably went back into her own room," he said, hoping to sound more confident than he felt. "We didn't see her come down so she must be somewhere in the hotel…"

Laura started to panic. "I'll go and check," she said, her eyes wide. "Her room is just down the hall from yours, right?" Ross nodded, and she took off.

As he waited for Laura to come back, a horrible thought appeared in his head. It couldn't be possible…the more Ross thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Stumbling slightly, he burst into the kitchen and went straight towards the trash.

Ross nearly dumped the whole bin out as he dug through it. "No," he muttered, "No, no, no, no, no!" His breath caught in his throat. The pills…

A knock on the door snapped him out of his panic attack. He opened it to reveal Laura biting her lip nervously. "Even if she is in her room, she's not answering," she said, playing with her fingers.

"We have bigger problems," Ross said, dragging Laura over to the kitchen, where the trash was dumped all over the tiled floors. "The pills…they're gone."

* * *

"Rydel!" Ross pounded on the door so hard, he literally shook the whole building. Next to him, Laura winced. "Rydel Lynch, you better open this door right now or I swear, I'm going to-"

Laura stopped him. "Ross," she said, "don't you have to duplicate key?"

Ross stopped mid-way of another pound and turned to her, his expression resembling a deer in the headlights. "Huh?" he said, clueless.

"The duplicate key," Laura repeated patiently. "Remember, Riker let you hold on to the duplicate keys for all our rooms?"

_Oh yeah. _Ross dug into his jean pocket to take out his wallet, and sure enough there were several hotel cards in there. He fumbled with them. "Which one is it?" he said panicked. "We have to hurry or-"

Almost as if it heard him, a ragged cry came from inside the room. Laura gasped and grabbed the keys from Ross's hand. She dizzily put in them one at a time. "They're not working!" she fumbled. Ross jiggled the doorknob.

Laura stuck in the last key and the light flashed green. Both Ross and Laura fell face first into the room. Ross recovered first, getting to his feet and quickly helped Laura up before running to the bathroom, where Rydel was sure to be.

"Rydel!" he yelled, turning the doorknob only to have it get stuck mid-way. "Please! Open the door! Rydel!" He jiggled it frantically.

Laura was quick to join him. She opened her mouth to speak when another cry came from inside. "Why won't she open it?" Laura asked, pounding on the door. "Rydel please! Open the door!"

As Laura continued to call out pleads, Ross looked around the room frantically for something, anything, to help them. His eyes landed on Rydel's nightstand, where her wallet was. Then it hit him.

* * *

_ "We're locked out of our own house?" Rocky grumbled. _

_ The brothers were sitting on the porch of their house. Riker was constantly turning and pressing against the door, which refused to budge. Yes, the Lynch boys locked themselves out of their own house (don't ask how it happened). _

_ Finally, Riker gave up, sitting down next to Ross and Ryland. "Who was the idiot who locked us out in the first place?" he grumbled. _

_ "You," Ryland snorted. He was going to add more, but the look Riker gave him made him close his mouth shut. _

_ "You know," a voice said behind them. "There's an easy way to get in."_

_ The brothers spun around to see Rydel standing there, a backpack tossed over her shoulder from where she was coming home from a sleepover. Ross raised a brow. "Fine then Ms. Locksmith," he said. "Be my guest."_

_ Rydel smirked as she walked up to the door. She dug into her pocket to reveal a credit card. Sliding the card into the crack of the door, she jiggled the door knob a few times until the door flew open._

* * *

"I got it!" Ross nearly yelled. He grabbed his own credit card out of his wallet and following Rydel's actions from years ago, slid it into the door. Jiggling it a few times, he pushed the door, making it swing open.

Laura gasped and rushed in. Ross was quick to follow her. They halted in their steps to see Rydel throwing up in the sink. "Rydel," Laura muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat. "Rydel!" she said louder, going forward.

"I'm sorry," Rydel said through tears, puking into the sink. "I'm sorry!"

Ross wrapped his arms around her as she let it all out. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring his question, Rydel wiped her mouth as she burst into tears. "I threw it up," she sniffed, falling to the ground. "I threw the pills out."

Relief washed over both Ross and Laura. As she watched the brother and sister embrace on the floor, she smiled. "Good job Del," Laura whispered, letting out a small laugh. "Good job."

**How was it? R&R! Don't forget to copy and paste your favorite part in your review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I thought that before I started my homework, I could just write the next chapter :D So I'm back! Thanks to all your amazing reviews! They literally brought the biggest smile on my face. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything- only the plot. **

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Rydel sighed and gave Ratliff a small smile. "I'm fine, Ratliff," she assured him. She nudged him playfully. "I mean, I'm alive right now." She hoped to lighten the mood. Ever since they've gotten on the plane, Ratliff was launching questions.

"It's just I was so worried about you yesterday," Ratliff said, "You just ran off. Is anything okay? Is the baby ok? Was the nausea hitting you? Riker told me that you were feeling sick. Is the plane too stuffy?"

Across from them, Ross rolled his eyes. "Dude," he said, "she said she's fine."

_Thank you, _Rydel said silently. Where would she be without him? Yesterday, Ross and Laura agreed to stay quiet about the abortion pills. But that didn't take away the guilt that Rydel was feeling.

She was a coward. Why would she think about killing her own baby? She took the easy way out…she was _going _to take the easy way out. As soon as she swallowed the pills, Rydel realized what she was about to do. So she stuck her fingers in the mouth, throwing them back up.

But the whole experience taught her something. There was no way that she was going to let this baby go. This was going to be _her _daughter/son. No bad publicity could change that.

"I'm sorry," Ratliff sighed. "J-just now that I'm going to be a father…"

Rydel smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I understand," she said, lacing her fingers through his. "It's nice to know that you care."

She felt Ratliff wrap his arm around her. "We're a family now, right?"

* * *

"This is bad, this is really bad."

Riker looked at Rocky in surprise. "Really?" he said, looking around the gorgeous city of Italy. He wasn't the only one who seemed excited. As soon as the plane boarded, Laura grabbed Ross and dragged him to go sightseeing down the streets. "I think Italy's pretty sweet."

"I'm not talking about Italy," Rocky groaned. "I mean Laura."

"What about her?" Riker asked, still distracted.

Rocky slapped him on the head, getting him back into reality. "Are you blind?" he asked. "I'm obviously losing her to Ross. Whatever happened yesterday, they obvious had some 'bonding' experience."

"Bro," Riker said bluntly, "If you really want to have 'bonding' time with Laura, now's the perfect time. Laura obviously loves it here. I know that her dad was from here and she has Italian in her blood. Just ask her out."

"Just ask her out," Rocky repeated. "No way."

Riker rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious, Rock," he said. "Just go for it."

"_Just go for it," _Rocky mimicked mockingly. "Okay, yeah. I'll just go for it. If I'm asked to jump off a cliff, I guess I'll just _go for it _too, huh?"

"Haha," Riker said dryly. "Really, it's easy. Watch and learn, little bro."

Rocky cocked his head in curiosity. Making sure he was watching, Riker sauntered up to a cute girl that was on her phone on the curb of the street. Popping his collar, Riker turned on his 'charm' switch.

"Hey," he said with a bright smile. The girl looked up from her phone in surprise. "I'm Riker Lynch from R5. My band is here to perform tomorrow night. Maybe you can come and afterwards we can get to know each other." He winked.

The girl looked at him strangely before taking off, leaving Riker standing there. Rocky laughed and sauntered up to Riker, mimicking what he was doing before. "You just got dumped," Rocky burst out laughing.

Riker scowled. "That wasn't my finest moment, but you get the point."

"Not to do what you just did," Rocky nodded.

Riker groaned. "You know what? Stay single forever, see if I care."

"It's not me you should be worried about," Rocky snickered.

* * *

Ross watched as Laura had a rapid conversation in Italian with a cashier at the pizzeria they stopped by to grab something to eat. He smiled as she was so kind to everyone, even strangers. "Grazie," Laura said with a bright smile.

The cashier nodded in reply and handed Laura her change.

"I can't believe we're finally in Italy," Laura said in awe, sliding into the seat across from Ross with their meal of pepperoni pizza and pasta at hand. "My dad always talked about it and now I can finally see it for myself."

Ross cracked his knuckles, grabbing the food from the tray. "This looks just as good as your dad's," he said, taking a large bite of the penne vodka, immediately sighing in content as he swallowed.

"I doubt that," Laura smirked. "My dad's pasta is the best of the best."

"Suite yourself," Ross shrugged, taking another bite.

Laura eyed him as he seemed almost in love with the pasta. Temptation must have won out because she grabbed her own fork. "Give me that," she said, sliding the plate of pasta to her side. Ross smirked.

As soon as the penne vodka went in contact with her mouth, Laura's eyes widened. "My dad's going to be jealous," she mumbled, more to herself than Ross. Ross laughed and took a sip of the Coke Laura bought him.

He leaned back in his seat as he watched Laura enjoy the pasta. He found himself looking at one point: her lips. They were perfect, full and glossy, even without lip gloss. He just wanted to-

**And you say that you're just friends.**

_Oh come on! You again?_

**Wow I feel so loved. **

_Can't you just leave me alone?_

**Nope. I'm trying to help. You shouldn't be pushing me away.**

_Well, deal with it._

**Hey, all I'm trying to say is that you have to face your feelings.**

_There aren't any feelings to face._

**This sounds vaguely like the conversation we had before. **

_Yeah. And it's going to end the same way. GOOD BYE!_

Laura blinked. "Are you okay?"

Ross looked up at her in surprise. "What?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh…" Ross stammered. The tiny voice in his head was still there and it was almost laughing at him. _Make a move, make a move, make a move, _it seemed to be chanting. He grit his teeth together. "S-sorry."

Laura felt the tension grow quickly on the table. And she hated it.

* * *

"I like this hotel," Rydel mused as she set down her bags.

Ratliff cocked his head at her. "Really?" he said.

She nodded. "It's nice and simple," she replied. "Not so glamorous."

Next to them, Rocky looked at his sister wistfully. "But I bet there's no 110 inch, high definition television here," he said sadly. Rydel rolled her eyes at him.

Their hotel in Italy wasn't anything fancy. Like Rydel said, it was nice and simple. Even though there weren't the great chandeliers or velvet carpets, there was a certain feeling of home involved. And everyone could feel it, even Rocky.

Riker and Ross came back from the main desk, where they were getting their room keys. "Okay," Ross said, with the cards firmly in his hands. "So here's the plan. Riker, Rocky, and I would be sleeping in room 312. Rydel would be sleeping right across the hall and Ratliff's room is right next to hers."

Everyone seemed pretty satisfied with the set up except for Laura, who raised her hand like she was in school. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked.

Ross simply raised a brow and said, "There's a pillow in the elevator for you."

Laura slapped his arm and he laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "You're sleeping with Rydel," he said, still snickering. "Where else would you?"

Rydel squealed, jumping up and down. "Girl night!" she nearly yelled.

Everyone burst out laughing, maybe more than needed. But who could blame them? It might just be two words, but it showed one thing: Rydel was back. And maybe things could just turn back to normal.

* * *

Everyone was preparing for their concert when Ryland called.

The first time Riker's phone rang, that was when Ross decided to randomly play _Party in the USA _on the electric guitar to test it out. The second attempt was when Rocky stole his phone. The third was when they were just about to go on the stage. Riker grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"I can't talk right now," he said as soon as he accepted the call.

"Nice to talk to you too," Ryland said drily at the other end.

Riker sighed. "But seriously," he said. "We're on in literally three minutes."

"But this is important," Ryland insisted. "See, I might have-"

"Riker, we're on in one minute," Ratliff suddenly appeared, popping his head in Riker's dressing room. "What are you still doing in here?" Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Riker's arm and dragged him backstage.

"I really have to go Ryland," Riker said quickly in the phone.

Ryland immediately stopped him. "Wait! See, I may have let it slip that Rydel-"

Laura, Ross, Rocky, and Rydel ran up to them. "We're on now!" Laura said excitedly, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Riker, get off the phone," Ross frowned, trying to reach for the phone.

"Bye Ryland," Riker said, about to hang up the phone.

"No! Wait, Mom and Dad are-"

Rocky coughed uncomfortably. "Riker," he said through his teeth.

Riker nodded, showing that he understood. "I'm really sorry Ryland," he apologized. "We really have to go now though. I'll call you after the concert." Without waiting for a response, he hung up the phone.

As soon as he closed the phone, Rydel grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out into the stage. Ross was in the lead, with a microphone at hand. "Let's do this," he grinned. This was their second concert, believe it or not, on the tour.

Ross walked up onto the stage first, to introduce the band, who was waiting backstage for their names to be called. As soon as he appeared, the fans went crazy, cheering and chanting. "Hello It- Mom? Dad?" Ross faltered.

Everyone caught their breath and peaked out the side from their positions backstage. "Uh oh," Riker whispered. "That's what Ryland wanted to tell me."

Because Stormie and Mark Lynch were standing at the front of the stage and they didn't look happy. Not happy at all.

**How was it? What do you think Stormie and Mark want? **

**Don't forget to R&R :D**

**Copy and past your favorite part in your review!**

**Thanks to all of you again! You guys rock! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I have Monday and Tuesday off for Memorial Day so I definitely will be updating more often :D Thanks to all the reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't even be writing this story.**

**Before we get on with the story, I just want to quickly announce that I'm starting a new A&A story! It's called "Wingman". Please check it out if you haven't already! I would really appreciate it! Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or A&A**

Dead. That's what they all were. Dead, dead, dead, dead.

Everyone was so surprised that they almost completely forgot that they had a live crowd in front of them. Ross, since he was the only one at the stage, remembered first. "I mean," he said correcting himself. "Mom! Dad!" He laughed nervously. "Everyone say hi to our parents who decided to visit us today!"

The crowd craned their necks to see, an occasional greeting coming out. Stormie and Mark nodded in response, but they're glares still remained on the middle Lynch boy, making him want to melt right there.

Ross gave another small laugh. Covering the microphone with one hand, he took a step back, poking his head backstage, where the rest of R5 were waiting. "Guys, we sort of have a small problem."

"You think?" Riker said indignantly.

Both Ratliff and Rydel shifted. It was obvious why Stormie and Mark were here. And they were dead, dead, dead, dead, DEAD. Ratliff flinched, remembering the painful injuries that Riker gave him. Oh boy. They were dead, dead, dead-

Laura blinked, realizing that the crowd got awfully quiet. That's when she remembered that Ross was still talking to them. She shoved him gently back onto the stage. "Ross," she said, gesturing to go.

Ross stumbled back on. The crowd was staring at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the delay," he apologized. "Anyway, who's ready to have some fun?"

The strange occurrence forgotten in the minds of the fans, they cheered. R5, on the other hand, took a step back. Fun was probably the last thing they were going to have once their parents got to them.

"C'mon out guys," Ross said, gesturing to them. The crowd was rippling with excitement. Ross, however, really only wanted the rest of the band to come out because he would prefer his parents' death glare not just focused on him.

"We're fine right here," Rocky muttered.

Laura, who seemed like the only person who didn't want to run out of the room, pushed them all onto the brightly lit stage. They were immediately hit with loud claps and yells from the audience, but they barely noticed.

Stormie and Mark's frowns deepened, making Rydel and Ratliff flinch.

"L-Let's get this party started!" Riker stammered.  
The crowd didn't seem to notice how distracted the band was. "This first song is our hit single, Loud!" Rocky cheered. Everyone got to their positions.

As they began to perform, the whole band and Laura came to a silent agreement: they were going to keep this concert going for as long as possible. Because once it ends and their parents get to them, they were goners.

* * *

"How can you not tell us?"

There are times when all you want to do is sink into the ground and not come up for another few hundred years. Then there are other times when you would rather be in jail. Yes, it's torturous, but at least you'll be behind bars where you're parents can't get to you. That's how R5 was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Rydel burst out, hiding her face behind her hands.

Stormie looked on the verge of tears. The thought of her only children hiding the fact that she was going to be a grandma was too much for her. Mark, on the other hand, was furious at the fact that his eighteen year old daughter was pregnant…with the guy he treated like a son!

Riker sighed and stood up from his seat. They were all backstage, the same position they were two hours ago. This was going on too long, playing the blame game. "It's my fault," he sighed.

Everyone turned to him in surprise. Too late to back out now. "I'm the oldest," he said grimly. "I was supposed to be responsible for you all."

Ratliff couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't put the blame on yourself," he said in shock. "If anything, this is my fault. I was the one who-" he cut himself off, a faint blush growing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mark growled, speaking for the first time.

No one answered. Stormie sighed and wiping a tear from her eye, stood up from her seat with Mark quick to follow her actions. There was something about their movement that showed that something was wrong.

The family, along with Ratliff and Laura, stood there in complete silence. Finally Mark cleared his throat. The anger died down in his eyes and was replaced with something else: sympathy. "I'm sorry Rydel," he said.

Rydel looked up, confused. "I should be the one sorry Dad," she said.

Mark shook his head. "Not for this," he said, pausing.

Ross fidgeted in his seat. He didn't like the tone his dad was using. He exchanged a glance with Laura and realized that she was wearing the same exact expression as he was. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"What is it?" Rocky asked, asking the one thought everyone was afraid of.

Stormie rubbed her daughter's shoulders. "I'm sorry Rydel," she said at last. "But you're going to have to come home with us. You're out of the tour."

* * *

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled, getting up from their seats so fast that the chairs fell to the floor. Protests broke out immediately. But Mark and Stormie just watched them patiently, waiting for them all to calm down.

"You can't take Rydel!"

"There's no R5 without her!"

"You can't do this!"

"The fans…what will they think?"

Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, and Laura continued to object, Rydel stayed quiet. She looked down at her feet, feeling her parents' sympathetic gazes on her. But sympathy was the last thing she wanted. "Why?" she managed to croak out.

She felt all the dreams she had go down the drain. The day she's been waiting for was finally here: the world tour and she had to leave.

Mark bent down slightly to get eye-to-eye with his daughter. "We can't let you go around the world knowing that you can have your baby when we're not here. Not to mention that you'll be performing in your condition. The mere thought of that is making your mom worried sick."

"But we'll be here," Ratliff protested over everyone else.

Stormie looked at him sadly. "But we're not."

Rydel hated how her parents acted like the matter was closed right there. The thought fully sank into her brain: she had to go home, whether she liked it or not.

Getting up from her seat, Rydel pushed past everyone. She had to get away for a little bit. So with her brothers' and Ratliff's arguments behind her, she left.

* * *

Only one person realized that Rydel was gone. Laura noticed as soon as she left. Everyone- Ratliff, Ross, Riker, Rocky- were all too busy arguing with Stormie and Mark about their decision that they hardly noticed the lack of their sister.

Laura furrowed her brows as she got up from her seat and followed Rydel out. She waited until they were out the door of the arena until she called out, "Rydel! Wait up!" To her dismay, Rydel didn't halt in her steps like she hoped to.

Instead, the blond performer picked up her pace.

As she followed her, Laura silently cursed herself for wearing heels. She had trouble walking in them. Running? There was no way she could do that. But she had to talk to Rydel so, with her feet aching, she ran after her.

"Rydel! Wait up!" Laura yelled, stumbling slightly.

Rydel crossed into the streets of Italy, occasionally looking side to side to check for cars. Laura, however, checking the roads was hardly on her mind as she tried to catch up to her friend. That was her mistake.

As she was crossing the street, Laura stumbled from her shoes, breaking the heel. She winced in pain, stopping suddenly. That had to twist her ankle. "Laura!" she heard someone yell.

She looked up to see Rydel on the other side of the street, making rapid movements with her hands like a maniac. "Move!" she yelled.

If anything, that made Laura even more confused. "What?" she asked. First, Rydel was running away from her and now she looked like all she wanted Laura to do was come to her. "Rydel what are you-"

The last thing Laura heard was a car honking wildly at her and Rydel yelling before her vision turned black.

**Cliffhanger! I know you guys are probably mad at me for putting sweet Laura in the hospital, but it's really a big part of the plot.**

**I'll try to update ASAP! R&R! Don't forget to copy and paste your favorite part in the review :D**

**Thanks again to you all! You guys are rossome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter :D Thanks to all my reviewers/followers. You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Warning: tons of drama in this chapter )**

Lesson #1: Never under ANY circumstances let Ross drive. That was a conclusion that everyone came to quickly as they drove to the hospital.

They were still in a heated argument about letting Rydel stay on tour when Rydel herself called Riker, sobbing her eyes out. After a few minutes of calming her down, she finally managed to get out that she was at the hospital and that Laura, who was chasing after her, had gotten hit by a car.

So now, the Lynch family and Ratliff were on their way to the nearest hospital. Ross was a complete wreck. As soon as he got the news, his face turned so pale Ratliff was afraid that he was going to faint. Now, his knuckles were white as they grasped the steering wheel and he was pushing the car to go so fast, that Ratliff was sure they were going to run off the road.

Stormie, who was sitting in the back seat with Mark, Riker, and Ratliff, touched her son's shoulder gently. "Ross," she said, "we're all nervous about Laura, but honestly, you have to slow down or we're going to be joining her in the hospital."

Rocky, however, was thinking differently as his legs moved nervously in shotgun. "Can't this thing go any faster?" he muttered. That only made Ross press down on the gas pedal harder, making Ratliff fall on top of Riker, squashing him.

"Not cool man," Riker mumbled, pushing Ratliff off of him.

Mark looked out the window. "Slow down, son. We're going to get a ticket."

"Too late," Ross said raggedly, speaking for the first time since they got the news as he parked the car. "We're here." Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they piled out of the death mobile.

Ross and Rocky barely waited for the rest of their family before bolting into the hospital, nearly trampling each other. Riker and Ratliff, as worried as they were for Laura, both felt exasperated at the two brothers as they followed them in.

Stormie sighed and Mark looked down at her in surprise. "What?"

She gave a weary smile. "I just hope Laura's okay."

* * *

"We need to see Laura Marano."

The secretary was so startled as she got bombarded by the two teenagers that she dropped her clipboard in surprise. She looked up to see Ross and Rocky over the counter, both clenching their fists so hard they were turning white.

Riker and Ratliff entered to see the secretary look at them with so much shock, she was speechless. "We're sorry," Riker said immediately, walking quickly over to where the trio was. "They're just really nervous."

"Yeah," Ratliff sent a pointed glare to the brothers. "They have to learn how to _calm _down under _difficult _solutions. Take baby steps to the right direction. Isn't that right Rocky?" he recalled the lecture the brown-haired rock star was giving him when he was freaking out about Rydel's pregnancy.

Rocky scowled. "Very funny Ratliff," he said.

"Anyway, we need to see Laura Marano," Ross said, turning back to the secretary. "She came in a few minutes ago? Car-" _accident. _He was going to finish it but his voice starting cracking.

The secretary opened her mouth to speak when Rydel came running towards them, sobbing. Ratliff noticed first and didn't even hesitate to open his arms. She ran right into them, feeling her legs wobble.

"Ratliff," she cried. "This is all my fault."

For a moment, Riker, Ross, and Rocky watched the two embrace as Rydel continued to cry. All three brothers felt their hearts twist. Riker stepped forward and rubbed his sister's back. "Hey," he said softly, "it gonna be okay."

"This is all my fault," Rydel repeated. "I-If I didn't run out like that, Laura would have never chased me and she wouldn't have gotten hit." She lifted her face up from Ratliff's shirt. "I-I'm so sorry."

Ross stood there, his face blank. He didn't know what to think. Rydel waited for him to explode right in front of her, ranting about it was her fault and that she could never be forgiven. Instead, he turned back to the secretary.

"Can we just see her?" he asked raggedly.

The secretary, who almost looked stunned from the series of events that just happened, cleared her throat. "The doctor has instructed that no one is to visit Miss Marano until they have diagnosed her."

"Diagnose her?" Ross scowled, ignoring the warning glances everyone was giving him. "She's not sick. She's been hit by a f***ing car! What else do you need to know? There's nothing to analyze! Because every second that takes, she's-"

"Ross!" Stormie scolded, coming in with Mark by her side. "Language!"

"I think what Ross is trying to say," Riker stepped in, "is that we just want to know if she's…alive and okay. That the damage isn't too great."

Ross frowned. "No, I meant that they should stop wasting their time on-"

Mark sighed and grabbed his son's arm. "Ross," he said, "we have to talk."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as soon as they stepped outside the hospital.

"I think it's pretty clear what's wrong," Ross said coldly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, watching the cars drive by into the streets, blowing cool wind in their faces. "In fact, I don't see how this can get any worse."

Mark sighed. "Let's rephrase the question," he suggested. "I mean, what's going on with you. We're all naturally worried about Laura. She's technically a part of our family. But even Rocky's not reacting like you are."

Ross let out a deep breath. He stayed silent for what seemed like hours, his eyes just watching the cars drive back and forth, almost debating whether to speak of not. Mark was starting to think that he was ignoring him when Ross finally said, "I promised him, Dad."

"What?" Mark said in surprise, his eyes inverting immediately to Ross.

His son shuffled his feet. "I promised him," he repeated.

Well, that didn't clear things up like Mark hoped it would. "Who?"

"Mr. Marano," Ross said raggedly. "I promised."

* * *

_ When he opened them again, Laura saw that they were moist. "Okay," he repeated again quietly. "You can go on the R5 tour."_

_ Laura's hand flew up to her mouth to conceal a gasp. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, hugging her parents. Ross watched the family embrace with his hands in his pockets and he smiled. _

_ Damiano broke the hug. "Ross," he said carefully, looking up at the Lynch boy. "Can I talk to you for a second?" When Ross nodded, he followed him out into the other room, leaving Ellen and Laura to talk about what she had to pack. _

_ "I trust you," Damiano said as soon as they were outside. Ross opened his mouth to speak, but he cut him off. "I'm putting every bit of trust I have in you to look out for my daughter during those two, long years."_

_ Ross let out a deep breath. A feeling of fierce protection grew in his chest. He didn't have to hesitate before saying, "I would do anything for Laura. There are no words to say how much she means to me, Mr. Marano."_

_ Damiano observed him and nodded. He acted like the matter was finished so Ross turned to leave. As he was walking, Damiano's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Promise me that you won't let anything hurt her." _

_ Ross slowly turned around. A light smile tingled on his lips. "Sir, I'll assure you, if anything or anyone hurts Laura, I'll personally put him in the hospital."_

* * *

"He trusted me and I let him down," Ross said, his voice cracking.

Mark let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Ross," he began.

"No!" Ross protested. "Dad, there's no way around this. I promised Mr. Marano that I would protect her. He _trusted _me. I let him down. Laura means the world to me and I let her get hurt. It's as simple as that."

"You couldn't have helped Laura getting hurt," Mark insisted.

Ross coved his face and let out a ragged breath. "You don't understand," he muttered. He spun around on his heel to leave, walking angrily out of the hospital parking lot, pushing the doors open.

* * *

Laura's body breathing peacefully, looking small on the huge white hospital bed. Two doctors watched her, one on each side. "She's hit hard but there wasn't too much damage," one of them said. "Broken a few bones. She's lucky."

"Her family and friends are outside," the other said. "One is very desperate to see her, her boyfriend, I think. Should we bring them in? They are all worried sick. We're not in a place to put them there."

The first doctor shrugged. "Why not?" he said. "Miss Marano seems to be fairly well. Once she wakes up, she'll probably be okay to go tomorrow. Bring them in, Doctor Rossi. Tell them that Miss Marano is alive and okay."

Doctor Rossi nodded and started towards the door when the room, which was filled with the beeping of Laura's heart monitor, went silent. She turned around anxiously. "What just happened?" she asked, rushing towards the bed.

"Her heart's falling," the other doctor, Doctor Villa, said suddenly. "She must have been hit harder than we thought. Doctor Rossi, bring in the crew. Tell them that we need Life Support immediately!"

* * *

Ross's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps running. Everyone else looked up as well to see doctors rushing through the hallways, carrying equipment that made Ross flinch.

"What's going on?" Rydel asked, putting her head up from Ratliff's chest.

A nervous tension filled every one of the Lynches. Stormie got up from her seat and cleared her throat. Stopping one of the doctors, she asked politely, "Excuse me, but do you know which patient is this all for?"

The doctor blinked. "Miss Marano," she said quickly before rushing out.

Stormie felt her breath get caught in her throat as she tremblingly sat back down. Rydel burst into tears immediately. Ratliff clutched her, muttering encouraging words into her ear. Rocky, who had been leaning against the wall, slowly slid down to the ground, his face expressionless.

Ross got up from his seat so fast that he tripped over his own feet, falling flat face to the ground. Riker offered his hand to help him up but he ignored it as he pushed himself to his feet. "What!" he yelled.

Mark immediately steadied his son, gripping his shoulders. "Steady Ross. Breathe," he muttered, but even he was finding hard to stay calm.

"I-I need to see her," Ross stammered, struggling out of his dad's grip.

Ignoring the protests, he stumbled down the hallway to the room he knew was Laura's by following the worried doctors. "Excuse me," one of them stopped him just as he was going to go in. "But I have to ask you to leave."

Ross promptly ignored him as he pushed past him, into the room. The sighed before him made him stumble back. He felt tears sting his eyes. Laura…

Her body looked so helpless, just laying there in the plain white covers. Her face was bruised and she looked so frail and thin. Like she could snap at any time. Ross felt his hearing collapse. Doctors were yelling things, but it all sounded like it was under water. All that he could see was Laura…

"Sorry Son," another doctor said, gently pushing him out. "You need to leave."

Ross suddenly came back to earth. "I can't," he protested.

"I'm sorry but-"

"No!" Ross raised his voice. "I'm not leaving her!"

A sudden force jerked him back. Riker and Ratliff were there, pulling him back. "Let go of me!" Ross yelled, struggling. "I-I need to stay with her."

"Sorry Bro," Riker said raggedly, pushing him out.

Ross continued to struggle but it wasn't any use as Ratliff and Riker managed to get him out the room, closing the door in his face. The yelling of orders from the doctor could still be heard. Ross felt his knees tremble.

As soon as Riker and Ratliff let go of him, he crumbled to the cold marble floor, the tears that he's been holding in just coming out. "S-she can't die," he cried.

No words of encouragement came out of Riker and Ratliff's mouths. Because at the moment, they couldn't see how anything could be okay.

**I know. I know. You guys probably hate me for leaving it off like that. But I promise I'll update ASAP since I don't have school tomorrow for Memorial Day. Don't forget to R&R! Copy and paste your favorite part in your review! Thanks again! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thank you all for your reviews and follows! They really are amazing!**

**Enjoy the story! I'll be back ASAP :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

The Lynch family woke up to Doctor Rossi coming into the waiting room. She looked at them sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she said as everyone slowly got up from their seats. "But we have news about Miss Marano."

Ross stumbled from his seat. "Is she okay? Is she awake? What happened? Why did she need Life Support? How come no one told us what was happening? Where's the driver that hit her so I can punch him in the-?"

"Jeez Ross," Riker said in annoyance. "Just listen to what she has to say."

Doctor Rossi looked at him gratefully. Once she was sure that everyone was going to be quiet, she said, "Miss Marano is at a critical condition. Apparently the accident has done some damage to vital organs."

Ross opened his mouth to no doubt yell something when his whole family gave him a pointed glare, making him immediately close it. Doctor Rossi, not noticing, went on, "We can perform surgery but she'll lose a massive amount of blood. We'll need someone to donate _now_."

"I will!" both Ross and Rocky said immediately.

Doctor Rossi tilted her head at them. "What blood type?"

"Ross has AB and Rocky has B," Stormie spoke up for them, but she was pale.

Nodding slowly, Doctor Rossi pointed at Ross. "You," she said. "You have the same blood type as Miss Marano. We need you to fill out some forms first then you can go into the room. Doctor Villa is waiting for you."

Mark got up with Stormie. "We'll handle that," he said. "Ross, just go in."

As soon as the adults left, Ross got up from his seat, trembling slightly. His siblings and Ratliff watched him carefully. They knew better than anyone about Ross's phobia of needles, a fear that he's had since he was young.

"Good luck," Rydel whispered encouragingly.

* * *

Overall, Riker's day pretty much sucked. His parents came and said that Rydel had to go home from the tour. Then Laura ended up in the hospital. Now Ross was donating who-knows amount of blood when he had a fear of needles. The last thing Riker needed was for Ryland to call.

"I can't believe this," he was groaning. "We're doomed. Doomed. DOOMED!"

Riker scowled in annoyance, clutching his phone so tightly he was sure he was going to crush it. "Well, I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted all of this to happen!" 

"Rydel's out of the tour!" Ryland raged on. "How could Mom and Dad do that? And now Laura's in the hospital. This is just great. You all are supposed to be leaving on the next flight to Japan tomorrow."

"We'll figure it out," Riker said not so convincingly.

"It better be soon," Ryland sighed, calming down. "There are only two options: to cancel the concert…again…or push back the whole tour…again. Just call me tonight and let me know what you guys decide."

Riker frowned. He hated the thought of both of those options. Before he could say so, Ryland hung up. "Thanks for the help," he muttered, closing his phone.

His brother was right. They were doomed.

* * *

Ross stumbled slightly as his parents guided him into the waiting room, where his siblings and Ratliff were nervously waiting. As soon as they saw him, they all got up. "Ross!" Rydel said, almost in shock.

The middle Lynch boy was as white as a ghost. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. His teeth were clenched together tightly, refusing to part. "Are you okay?" Ratliff finally managed to get out.

"He donated a lot of blood," Mark explained to them as Ross sat down in the cushioned seats. "The doctors say that he should be fine after resting."

Rocky gazed up and down his brother. And that's when it hit him. On how much Ross cared for Laura. Rocky felt his heart twist. And there he was, trying to steal Laura's heart from him. Yes, he wasn't doing a very good job, but still…

Riker cleared his throat, snapping Rocky away from his thoughts. "I hate to bring this up now," he said uncertainly. "But we still are on tour…"

Instinctively, everyone groaned. No one wanted to talk about this, especially Rydel, who wasn't even sure if she was part of the tour anymore.

Stormie sat down next to Ross, who was dozing off. "Rydel," she began.

Riker interrupted her. "Before we try sorting that out, we have to talk about what Ryland told me. He said that we have two options: to either cancel the concert in Japan or push the whole tour back again while Laura recovers."

Everyone stayed silent. "That's it?" Ratliff muttered.

"They both sound like a downer," Rocky agreed.

Riker frowned and glared at his brother. "Well, unless you have another bright idea, Einstein, we don't really have a choice."

"Maybe," Ratliff said under his breath, a thought forming in his head.

Only Rydel, who was sitting right next to him, noticed. She turned to him, curious. "What?" she asked. Everyone leaned forward in interest.

Even though he looked reluctant, Ratliff explained, "We do have another option. One of us can stay here with Laura until she recovers while the rest of us go to Japan and perform the conference. We'll meet up at our next stop…"

"China?" Riker finished, but it turned out to be more like a question.

Stormie wasn't convinced. She shifted, putting Ross, who was sleeping on her shoulder, a more comfortable resting position. "I don't know Ratliff," she said, "I don't like the thought of you guys being separated."

"But that's what you're doing with Rydel," Rocky spoke up. All heads turned to stare at him. He shrugged. "It's true. You're taking her from us when she belongs on this tour. She's part of R5 too."

Mark closed his eyes. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"No, you're making it more complicated." That came out of the mouth of the last person expected: Rydel. She stood up from her seat, facing her parents. "Mom, Dad, I love you guys and I understand that you're worried for me, but I need to be on this tour. I _can _do this. When the baby comes, we can do this. It'll be hard, but we'll get through this all together. We're family."

Ratliff smiled and grabbed Rydel's hand. Riker and Rocky smiled lightly, looking at their parents expectantly. Stormie and Mark exchanged a glance, and as if coming to a silent agreement, they both said the one word that immediately brightened the day, even if it was just a little bit: "Okay."

* * *

Now there was only one question to be answered: who would stay with Laura?

As expected, two people volunteered. And it was no surprise who.

Ross and Rocky were both at a warzone. It was for the obvious reason. Both brothers hated math, but one equation stuck in their head:

_Staying + Time with Laura= BETTER CHANCE OF WINNING HER HEART_

Everyone else, however, stayed silent. They had no idea which side to take. One wrong move and they could get caught in the war too.

**Okay. Now here's where you guys are going to help me :) Vote for which one you want to stay with Laura in your reviews:**

**1. Ross**

**2. Rocky **

**Which ever brother gets the most votes wins. I'll be waiting ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 119 REVIEWS! You guys are AMAZING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Happy dance* **

**With that said, thank you all for voting. Ross did win...by a lot, so he is staying with Laura. BUT the love triangle still lives on, so Rocky still has a chance. For all you Raura/Rockaura shippers, I added a little bit of both in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Laura woke up feeling like a bowling ball fell on her. She groaned, trying to sit up but immediately found herself regretting it as a wave of nausea hit her. "Are you okay?" a voice asked beside her bed.

Her eyes flew open in surprise to see Rocky looking at her anxiously. "Rocky!" she said, "What are you doing here in my-" _room _was what she was going to say until she fully looked around. Striped walls…pure white cover…the hospital?

"Uh…" she stammered, "Never mind."

Rocky laughed and let out a breath of relief. "You scared the s*** out of us Laura," he said, finally feeling the anvil that seemed to be strapped to him be released. "When Rydel called saying that you got hit…" his face turned pale.

Laura saw how scared Rocky was right there. "Hey," she said, offering a smile. "I'm alive now, right?" Her attempt to brighten the mood failed.

"Only thanks to Ross," Rocky murmured.

"What?" Laura's vision snapped towards him in surprise.

"He donated blood for your surgery," he explained.

Laura found a hard time believing what he was saying. "Ross Shor Lynch," she repeated, "as in the guy who has to be conked out in order to get a shot? As in the guy who took you, Riker, Ratliff, and your dad to get him to the doctor."

Rocky laughed. "Yep," he nodded.

"Oh," she said softly, feeling surprisingly touched and felt tears prick her eyes. "Where is he?"

"At the hotel," he said, "he's been sleeping like a baby for hours. Everyone else is downstairs at the cafeteria, grabbing something to eat."

Laura smiled. "Thanks for staying," she said, "otherwise I would have woken up and wouldn't know what the heck was going on." She gave a small laugh.

Rocky grinned. "No problem," he shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Laura asked curiously.

"See," Rocky rubbed his neck nervously. "For the tour-"

Laura's eyes widened. "The tour! I forgot all about it! What are we going to do? We can't disappoint the fans and what about Rydel? She can't go-"

"Laura," Rocky laughed, "don't worry. We've figured it all out. First of all, with Rydel, we've convinced our parents that when the baby comes, we'll all pitch in. She's staying for the rest of the tour!"

"Really?!" Laura squealed so loud, wincing as her ribs ached. Seeing Rocky's nervous glance at her, she assured him. "I'm fine. Go on."

Still uncertain, Rocky slowly said, "So then we decided that we're not going to cancel the tour. We're going to Japan tonight but…" he paused, not knowing how Laura was going to take the news. "…you're going to stay until the doctors say that you can be released, which can take a few days. In that case, we're going to meet up in China, our next stop after Japan."

Laura didn't look bothered by the fact that she wasn't joining the concert in Japan, just for the fact that… "I'm staying here by myself?" she asked doubtfully.

Rocky shook his head rapidly. "No way," he assured her. He swallowed hard. "Um…" he found the words difficult to get out. "Ross is."

The way Laura's eyes lit up when he said Ross's name made his heart sink. "That's great!" she said happily, her smile faltering when she saw Rocky's face. "What's wrong?" She scooted closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"Just promise that you won't…when I'm gone, that you won't…" Rocky fumbled for his words. Laura leaned forward in interest.

She nudged him gently. "Hey," she said, smiling. "You can tell me anything."

_Not this, _Rocky thought. "There's this girl," he blurted out.

Laura was taken back. "Oh," she said, cocking her head. That wasn't what she expected to hear at all. "Uh…so do I know her?"

"Yes," Rocky said before he could stop himself. He immediately winced at his stupidity. "I mean, you might. Possibly. Maybe?" _Just stop talking now, _he told himself because he wasn't making this any better.

Laura blinked before breaking out into a smile. "So, who's the special girl?" she asked, winking. "Maybe I can help set you up with her."

_Doubt it, _Rocky thought. "Well," he began, choosing his words carefully, "she's back at home and I really like her. But I'm afraid that…while I'm gone on tour, she'll fall for someone else."

"That makes sense," Laura sympathized. "I think what you should do is text her right now and tell her how you feel. Maybe if she feels the same way, she'll be willing to wait for you and when you get back after those two years…"

"But what if she's not willing to wait?" Rocky asked cautiously.

"Then fight for her," Laura's eyes lit up. Hey, she loved love. Her hobbies could be playing matchmaker and giving people love advice.

Rocky whistled playfully. "Laura Marano, actually getting above G violence?" he said jokingly. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Should I get the doctor?"

Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. "Haha," she said, smiling. "But seriously, call her. Text her. Just somehow, tell her how you really feel. Do what your heart tells you. It's the best advice the Love Whisperer has."

"The Love Whisperer?"

"Inside joke," Laura told him.

Rocky smiled and looked like he was going to say something, but she playfully pushed him off her bed and towards the door. "Go!" she told him excitedly. "Call her right now and if she rejects you, then we'll watch chick flicks and eat ice cream together."

"She better not reject me then," Rocky said under his breath. Laura didn't catch the seriousness in his voice and rolled her eyes at him.

"Go!"

Rocky couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I'm going, I'm going," he said, trudging out Laura's hospital room, groaning dramatically before closing the door behind him. Laura giggled and relaxed into her bed.

Almost as soon as she did so, her phone rang with a text. She cocked her head, seeing that it was on the night table by her bed. She took it and opened the message up. As soon as she read it, she dropped her phone in surprise.

* * *

Ross took a deep breath, still feeling light headed. He shivered, remembering the thought of all those needles poking into his skin and- _happy thoughts, _Ross reminded himself. _Think of happy thoughts. Puppies. Rainbows. Laura… _

Laura. He was going to visit her. All he had to do was twist a doorknob and boom. He could see her. But instead, Ross spent the past fifteen minutes staring at the door, literally boring holes through it.

Why couldn't he just open the d*** door already? He was wanted to see Laura so bad it hurt. Once Rocky told everyone that Laura woke up, all he wanted to do was go and hug her. Why couldn't he just open it?

His thoughts got cut off when the door flew open, hitting him in the face.

Doctor Villa jumped in surprise, almost dropping his clipboard. "Whoa!" he said, "Sorry." Behind him, Laura perked up on her hospital bed.

"Ross!" she said excitedly, gesturing for him to come in.

He froze. Laura. She definitely didn't look like she did when he saw her before. Her eyes looked livelier, happier. Her hair was brushed and washed. She did have a few minor cuts and bruises, but Ross hardly counted that.

"Laura," he said under his breath, rushing forward to give him a hug. As soon as he went in contact with her, he felt sparks rush through his body, tingling down to every portion of his body. Ross wanted to hug her tighter, but for the obvious reason, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey," he felt Laura wrap her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

Ross pulled back, breaking the hug. "I'm sorry Laura. I should have been there for you. I should have protected you from the car and-" the words came out of his mouth before he could even stop them.

Laura looked at him with wide eyes. "Ross, it's not your fault," she said softly. "If anything, it's because of you that I'm alive. Rocky told me that you-" she cut off, probably thinking it was best not to remind him. "-thank you."

He shrugged. "It's the least I could do," he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "I mean, you're always there for me, right?"

"Yeah," she said, "but still...I owe you one."

"Two?" Ross smiled softly.

Laura laughed. "So," she said, changing the subject. "I hear that you're going to be taking care of me for a few days so I have the perfect plan."

"Chick flicks?" Ross asked.

"Definitely," Laura confirmed.

They both burst out laughing. "You sure you'll be okay with missing the concert in Japan?" Laura asked. She knew how much Ross loved performing. Every since moment of it was priceless to him.

Ross smiled. "It's one concert, it won't hurt," he said. "Plus Rocky's taking over my solos along with his own, so it should be okay."

Laura faltered, but tried to hide it. It wasn't any use. Ross saw. He cocked his head. "Hey," he said, trying to meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can tell you anything, right Ross?" Laura said softly.

Ross stared at her blankly. "Of course," he said. "We're best friends." _And more? _he thought to himself hopefully, biting his tongue to keep the words slipping from his mouth.

Laura took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right," she said. Taking out her phone, she handed it to Ross. "Look at what Rocky sent me."

Ross was getting an unsteady feeling about this. He reluctantly took the phone from her hands and immediately got confused. On the screen was only one text message with only two words:

**It's you.**

**Yikes! I'm planning on making things in this love triangle a little more dramatic starting the next few chapters ;)**

**I hope this made everyone happy. I really tried to compromise between the two ships. **

**Don't forget to R&R! Copy and paste your favorite part in the review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**135 reviews? Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooo much! You guys are amazing! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) Sorry if it might be a little shorter than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. **

A few thoughts ran through Ross's mind after Laura explained what happened. And trust him, none of them were good. He wanted to run out of the room and fly all the way to Japan, where the rest of R5 was currently, and punch Rocky in the face because the mental face punches weren't going too well.

Ross swallowed the resentment that was in his throat. "Um…" he stammered, feeling his throat go dry. "So… d-do you like him…like that?" Ross felt his whole body start to shake as he waited for a reply. One word and his heart can be broke.

Laura, for the first time in her life, felt tongue tied around Ross. Why was it so hard to speak to him? Why was it so hard to open up to him? "I…" she began, but quickly faltered. "I-I don't know."

* * *

Ratliff liked to consider himself a good observer. He could easily tell when something was wrong, and with Rocky, he noticed it in a second. And Ratliff wasn't the only one who saw something distracting the teen.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Riker attacked him, stopping mid-way between their sound check as Rocky, once again, failed to play the right chords in the music.

Rydel nodded. "You've been…different ever since we landed in Japan."

"No I haven't," Rocky said defensively. When everyone gave him a pointed look, his voice got an octave higher, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

"Spill," was all Ratliff said.

Rocky sighed and sat down on the cold floors of the stage. "I did something really stupid," he admitted as everyone else sat next to him.

"Nothing different," Riker said, half-jokingly. Rydel punched him in the arm.

"Go on, Rock," she encouraged, glaring at her older brother.

Rocky slowly became uncomfortable and stared at the floor. He hesitated. "I may have told Laura that I liked her before we left," he admitted, not looking up. He could feel his siblings' surprised stares land on him.

Silence came upon the band. "Good job?" Ratliff said uncertainly, not really knowing what to say. Rydel mentally face palmed.

"You're not supposed to do that, Rocky," she told him.

"Gee, you don't say," he said sarcastically. "Laura's not talking to me now."

Riker patted his brother sympathetically on the shoulder. "Hey," he said encouragingly. "If she won't talk to you, then make her talk to you. Even if she tries to avoid you, just go for it. I think you were right to tell her your heart."

Rocky smiled slightly. "Thanks Riker."

* * *

Laura was so glad that Ross was here with her in the hospital. Without him, she'll never be able to get her mind off of Rocky. Really, it was just like old times back when they were back in America. Before everything happened.

"Beat this," Ross smirked, tossing three popcorns high in the air, perfectly catching them in his mouth. Laura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Show off," she smiled. Ross smiled in triumph until Laura reached into the bowl of snacks that he got for her and grabbed the grapes. Plucking one of them off the stem, she tossed it in the air and caught it in her mouth neatly. "Ha."

Ross narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge Marano?"

Laura cocked her head. "If you're up for it," she grinned.

"You're on," Ross smirked, getting off of Laura's bed. "But first let me use the bathroom." When he saw Laura make a face, he pouted, "Hey, I just drank like, five sodas, cut me some slack."

Laura giggled and pushed him towards the door playfully.

Ross grinned as he left, gently closing the door behind him. He started towards the bathroom, but quickly realized that all of the signs were in Italian. Fortunately, he saw Doctor Rossi coming towards him.

"Hi Doctor!" Ross greeted, "Do you know where the-"

Doctor Rossi stopped him. "Ross!" she said, "I was just going to get you. There's someone who wants to see you. He's in the waiting room."

Ross looked at her, confused, but nodded. "Okay. Sure, I guess," he said uncertainly, suddenly becoming cautious. "Who is it?"

"You'll see," the doctor replied.

An unsteady feeling started growing in Ross's stomach as Doctor Rossi left.

It slowly started to expand throughout his whole body as he made his way to the waiting room. The waiting room…he instinctively flinched. This was the room he spent hours waiting nervously, praying that Laura would be okay. He's been there long enough, and he didn't want to go back.

But curiosity overtook him as Ross opened the door to the waiting room. He didn't know what to expect. Half of him expected no one to be there and Doctor Rossi was just playing a mean joke on him. The other half of him expected Damiano to be there and starts yelling at him for letting his daughter get hurt.

Whatever he expected, Ross definitely wasn't prepared for what was before him. He opened the door to see a thin man with wiry hair along with two police officers patiently waiting for him.

The first officer perked up as soon as he entered. "Mr. Lynch?" he asked.

Ross nodded. "Yeah."

The officer nodded and stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'm Officer Giordano and this-" he gestured to the other police man waiting behind him "-is Officer Di Angelo." Ross hesitated before shaking his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked. It may have sounded rude, but no one could blame him. It's not every day when you go to use the bathroom and end up in a meeting with two Italian officers.

Officer Di Angelo nodded to the other man that was wringing his hands nervously. Ross turned to him. "I'm Carlo Rimoldi," he said.

"Nice to meet you?" Ross said uncertainly.

Carlo acted like Ross just punched him because he flinched hard.

Officer Giordano spoke up. "We came here because we're here to discuss Miss Marano's accident. First things first, would you like to press charges?"

Ross blinked. "Charges?" he repeated. He looked back and forth between the two officers and Carlo, as if putting the pieces together. "You mean-"

Carlo hung his head, ashamed. "I'm the driver who hit Miss Marano."

Tensing, Ross stared at him. Oh, things were going to get ugly.

**How was it? Please R&R! Copy and paste your favorite part in the review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! :D Thank you all for the reviews! They are all amazing! You guys ROCK! :)**

**I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. There's new trouble rising for Rydel and Ratliff and I decided to throw in a little overprotective Ross just for fun ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Ross considered his options:

Punch the lights out of Carlo, which could get him arrested.

Rip off the stupid driver's head and soccer kick it off the roof…which would also get him arrested.

Turn him into a human pretzel.

The later didn't seem too bad. Ross stepped forward just to do so, but it seemed like the two officers seemed to expect it because Officer Giordano grabbed his arm, jerking him backwards.

"Can we get through this without letting anyone else end up in the hospital?" Officer Di Angelo asked, giving a pointed stare to Ross.

Carlo flinched at the look the Lynch boy was giving him. Ross stayed put, as ordered, but was glaring at the driver so hard, that Carlo was sure that he was going to burn holes through his head soon.

"Fine," Ross growled after a moment of reluctance.

Officer Giordano nodded, letting go. "Now," he stated, "let's go to Miss Marano's room and-" With no surprise, Ross interrupted immediately.

"Are you kidding?" he sputtered. "There's no way I'm going to let that-"

Carlo wringed his hands nervously. "I really am sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to hit her. It was an accident. I turned a corner and didn't expect to see a young woman in the middle of the streets. I tried to stop but-"

"But obviously your efforts were good enough because she got hit anyway!"

Officer Di Angelo looked at the young teen in exasperation. "Mr. Lynch," he said patiently. "If you're not willing to cooperate, we have other methods that will definitely make you wish you did." Ross flinched.

Scowling, he said grudgingly, "Fine. Let's go see Laura." The three older men started towards the door, but Ross wasn't done. "But I swear Carl, Carlo, whatever your name is. If you even touch her-"

"We're done with this," Officer Giordano said, rolling his eyes, grabbing Ross and pushing him out the door before he could finish his threat.

* * *

Laura was wondering what was taking Ross so long. He's been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes. Did he really drink that many sodas? She gave a small laugh to herself, popping another grape in her mouth.

Almost as soon as she had that thought, Ross came through the door. Laura grinned at him. "What took you so long?" she asked, snickering. "I didn't think-" she faltered, seeing that he wasn't alone.

Three other men, two who looked like police officers, were quick to follow Ross into the room. Laura furrowed her brows. "Hello?" she said uncertainly, looking at Ross questioningly.

Ross didn't look happy, but he reluctantly introduced their company. "Laura, this is Officer Giordano, Officer Di Angelo-" he pointed to each one in return until he got to the last man, who he sent a death glare to "-and Carol."

"Carlo," the man corrected with a cough.

Ross stared at him blankly. "No, I'm pretty sure it's Carol," he scowled.

Laura wondered what was wrong with her best friend. He normally wasn't like this, especially towards adults. "Well," she said, offering a smile. "Hi!" She bit her tongue from asking the obvious, yet rude question. _Why are you here? _

Officer Giordano spoke up. "Miss Marano," he began, as if hearing her thoughts. "We're here to discuss your…accident. Carlo was the…" he shifted uncomfortably "…driver who _accidentally _hit you on the road."

Suddenly, the pieces fell all in place. "Oh," Laura said, but it turned out to be more of a squeak. Ross was watching her carefully, as if to say, _'If you want me to beat the c*** out of him, just say the word._'

Carlo rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry, Miss," he apologized, fumbling slightly. "I really didn't mean to hit you, honestly."

Ross scoffed. Laura, on the other hand, softened. "It's okay," she said kindly.

Officer Di Angelo raised a brow. "So I guess this means you don't want to press charges?" he asked, almost in relief. This made his job ten times easier.

"Yes," Laura nodded. At the same time Ross said, "No."

Both actors turned to each other. "Really Ross?" Laura asked.

Ross nodded. "Laura, he put you in the hospital! You almost died!"

Carlo shifted uncomfortably. "Still here, guys," he muttered.

Laura, ignoring Ross's protests, turned to the officers and Carlo. "I think we're done here," she said politely. The three men nodded. Carlo looked so relieved that he was faint. Saying their good byes, they left.

"You're too nice, Laura," Ross said as soon as the door closed.

Laura opened her mouth to protest but the look of respect, maybe even affection, on Ross's face made her stop. She felt something rumble in her stomach. _Stop it, _she ordered herself. But still, she couldn't help but notice the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

"I don't feel too good."

Ratliff looked at Rydel nervously. They were on in three minutes, just getting set up to go and perform their concert when Rydel started complaining about nausea, which was no doubt from the baby.

"It'll be okay," Ratliff assured her. "Just think, after we perform, we can go back to the hotel and you can rest." Rydel groaned and hunched herself over.

Riker and Rocky came up to them. "Guys, we really have a problem-" Riker stopped mid way of his sentence, seeing the way his sister was glaring at him. "Del, are you okay?" he asked, peering down at her.

"What does it look like?" she snapped. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"The bathroom's down that hallway," Rocky said, stepping a good distance away, just in case she decided to blow, "Just thought you should know."

Ratliff ignored him and turned back to Riker. "What do you mean we have a problem?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Riker and Rocky both coughed uncomfortably, showing obvious hesitation.

"It's nothing," Rocky stammered. "Just minor issues with-"

Rydel really wasn't in the mood for this. "Spit it out!" she nearly yelled.

Still not meeting her eyes, Riker handed her a magazine that was crumpled in his hands. Rydel smoothed it out and Ratliff peered over her shoulder to look. What they saw made both of them go pale. Oh no…

**Rumors True? Rydel Lynch PREGNANT? **

**How was it? Please R&R! Copy and paste your favorite part in the review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm sorry if this one's shorter than the usual ones, but I'm hitting a serious writing block. So I would love to hear any ideas that you guys have! It would help a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

"What?" Rydel yelped, dropping the magazine. "How did this even happen? I'm not even showing. I just found out that I was pregnant a week ago! When were there rumors happening? How did anyone even find out?!"

Riker tried to calm his sister down. "I think if you read the article, it might make more sense," he said as calmly as he could, but really, he was freaking out. He had just as many questions as Rydel did.

Trembling, Ratliff flipped open to the page. Fumbling slightly, he read out loud, "Rydel Lynch pregnant? The fans are just as shocked as she must be. Witnesses confirmed that the R5 member was seen in England, buying…abortion pills? Not only that, but Ryland Lynch may have let it slip that…" Ratliff trailed off, crumpling the magazine in his hands. "Oh, I'm going to KILL him!"

Rocky resisted a face palm. "He really can't keep a secret, can he?"

"I'm not ready for the whole world to know," Rydel said, tearing up.

Ratliff immediately softened and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he said softly, "no matter what the fans think, we'll get through it together."

* * *

"Ryland, are you crazy?!" Ross nearly yelled into his phone.

Laura flinched next to him. Riker had called before the concert, saying that the news of Rydel's pregnancy got out. People had seen her buy the abortion pills before…and Ryland 'accidentally' confirmed it.

Now, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, and Rocky were out in their concert in Japan. Both Ross and Laura were driving themselves crazy, just hoping that everything would be okay. That's when Ross had the genius idea of calling the youngest Lynch boy.

"I'm sorry!" Ryland said. "It kind of just slipped out."

Ross scowled. "Now, we have no idea how the fans are going to react."

Laura, who was checking her computer, let out a small squeak. "I do," she said quietly. She tilted the screen of her computer, showing Ross her Twitter page, which was overflowing with questions from the fans.

"I-I'll call you back," Ross said distantly, not even waiting for an answer before closing the phone. He leaned forward, taking a closer look at the screen. Every time Laura re-loaded the page, hundreds of new posts would pop up.

_ lauramarano is it true that Rydel's pregnant?_

_ lauramarano no way! I just read the article! EEEEKKK!_

_Please, please, please tell me it's true lauramarano_

_Oh no. lauramarano better tell rydelr5 that ratliffr5 is mine!_

Without a word, Ross grabbed his smart phone and opened up the Twitter app. Sure enough, the comments were overloading. Ross was afraid that his phone was going to explode if it didn't stop.

Laura pursed her lips as she continued to read the tweets. Some of them made the slightest bit of hope flare in her stomach. Others of made her want to wince and throw her computer out the window. She had no idea how Rydel or Ratliff was going to react to this.

* * *

Rydel closed her eyes. She felt Ratliff slip his hand into hers and give it a slight squeeze. Confidence was slowly growing in her. Both Riker and Rocky looked at them for permission. They both nodded.

They were on the stage, performing for their Japan concert. They barely got through two songs before the fans started demanding confirmation of the 'rumor' from R5's own mouth. Rydel felt herself shrink back.

_Get this over with, _she thought. _You're going to have to tell them some day._

Still, she was so nervous, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Um…" Riker stammered, tapping on his microphone to get the crowd's attention. It worked almost instantly. You could have heard a pin drop as the volume immediately lowered. "So…" he shuffled uncomfortably. "You see…Rocky has some news to tell you!"

Rocky glared at his brother. "Thanks a lot," he muttered, but the crowd was staring at him intently, waiting for his answer. He held his microphone up to his mouth and opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Uh…"

Sighing, Ratliff reluctantly stepped up. It only made sense since he wasthe father. He had to take responsibility for this. "Hey guys," he said. Even Rydel was surprised at how much confidence his voice held. "Many of you guys heard the…rumor that Ryland confirmed about Rydel being pregnant."

The fans held their breath and slowly leaned in on their seats in anticipation. "Well," Ratliff said slowly, feeling his face heating up. "W-We just want to settle that…and…" he swallowed hard. He could almost feel the cameras that were being taken out at that time, filming and being ready to post online, for the world to see. "…and say that…."

Rydel took the microphone from Ratliff's hands. "It's true."

* * *

Ross and Laura saw it online even before they got the call. It was everywhere. They might as well have written it on their foreheads: RYDEL LYNCH IS PREGNANT.

Laura let out a deep breath as she slowly closed her computer shut. She sunk into the soft pillows of her hospital bed. "This is crazy," she muttered. Ross looked up from his phone, shutting it off.

"I know," he agreed. "Everyone's having mixed feelings about this."

"How long do you think it's going to take for everything to settle down?"

Ross sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Riker texted me, saying that they had to cancel the concert in Japan because the whole crowd pretty much exploded…I don't know if it's in the good or negative way."

Laura bit her lip nervously. "Is Rydel and Ratliff okay?"

"I hope so."

A silence came upon the two teens, the only thing heard was the quiet ticking of the clock that was hung up in the room. Suddenly, Ross broke it. "You know we're going to have to get ourselves into this mess," he said.

Laura looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Ross silently cursed himself for saying that. It just came out of his mouth before he could stop it. But there was no backing out now. "I mean," he said uncomfortably, "it's just…you're being let out tomorrow. We have to catch the next plane to China to meet everyone there. And we're going to be-"

"In this whole mess too?" Laura guessed.

"…Yeah," Ross said. "Just, here in Italy, we don't have to worry about anything. No problems. But once we rejoin everyone tomorrow…we suddenly have to take responsibility and all this relaxing is gone."

Laura gave Ross a side-way glance. "It does feel nice to have everything off our shoulders for a while," she admitted after a moment of silence. "Even if I am in the hospital right now." Her attempt to make a joke succeeded as Ross smiled.

The silence filed back in as Ross looked down at his feet. "But do you think…" he began, but quickly cut off. Laura glanced at him, silently encouraging him to go on. "…we can just spend one more night being problem-free?"

Laura laughed and nodded. "We have one more chick flick to watch," she said slyly, handing him the _Notebook. _"And we still have some popcorn left over."

Ross cracked a smile as he plugged the movie into the television. As he sat back with Laura to watch the movie, he tried to forget the problems back in Japan. But both of them knew that they couldn't run away from it forever. And that this was just the beginning.

**Yeah...I'm really sorry this chapter was so short. It was sort of more like a filler chapter. :/ Sorry. I promise though, it will get better. But, please, please, please, if you have any ideas, PM me or put it in your review. Please? :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! First off, I just want to say: thank you all for your ideas! They helped me so much to write this chapter. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! All credits go to you guys! I tried to incorporate as many as I could into the plot for this AND the next chapter. So thank you again! You all helped me write/get a good idea for two chapters in this story!**

**I really hope you enjoy it! Tons of drama in this one :)**

**Disclaimer: This time, I really own nothing, most of the ideas in this chapter belong to all my amazing reviewers! They pretty much thought of it. I just put it on paper.**

Rydel settled down in her bed, closing her computer with a sigh. She's been getting Tweets all day long, even in the plane to China. In fact, she and Ratliff were attacked with a mob of reporters and fans, asking so many questions that she started feeling dizzy. Until Riker told them not-so-nicely to go away.

But even then, Rydel was so thankful. It could have been worse. She could have been hated by every single member in the R5 family. But instead, a majority of them were actually supportive, some even suggesting names for the new baby. They were the best fan base in the history of fan bases.

One thing was still bothering her though. As Rydel scrolled through her Tweets, presuming ignoring the ones that if Riker found out, he would have cracked her computer, she found the same question being asked over and over:

_Who's the father?_

It was sort of obvious who it was. But even Rydel was confused. Over the past week, Ratliff has been there for her, supporting her through her hormonal times. But she didn't know where they both stood. They never talked about it.

Were they together? That was the real question. Rydel wasn't sure.

* * *

There was so much going on, that Rocky almost completely forgot about his own love life. He totally forgot that he confessed his love to Laura through text message. And he definitely forgot that she and Ross were coming back. And that they were going to have to talk.

Rocky couldn't keep himself still as he waited with Riker at the airport. His legs were shaking hard. Riker noticed. "Hey," he said, nudging him encouragingly. "Laura's a reasonable person. She'll be willing to work this through."

"This is going to be so awkward," Rocky muttered. "What was I thinking?"

"You were telling Laura your heart," Riker said firmly.

Rocky smiled. "Thanks Riker."

Their conversation was interrupted by a young girl, who looked around their age, ran up to them, with a camera man following close behind. Rocky's eyes widened to see that she wasn't the only one.

Before they knew it, Rocky and Riker were surrounded by flashes of cameras. Questions were launched out at them. Rocky was starting to feel claustrophobic as they swirled around in his head. _How do you feel about Rydel's pregnancy? Do you know who the dad is? Where are the rest of R5?_

Riker and Rocky exchanged a glance. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

"Rydel?" Ratliff couldn't hide his surprise as he opened his hotel door to reveal the blond performer. "Are you okay?" the next part was asked nervously. Ratliff has spent his afternoon scrolling through Tweets. And not all of them were exactly friendly. They didn't even have to tell the fans that he was the father. It was obvious enough for them.

Rydel nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ratliff gestured for her to come in, closing the door behind him.

"So look," Rydel began, hardly giving Ratliff anytime to recover from the unexpected guest. "W-With all this getting out to the media and everything…it had me thinking about…" she gave a small cough, which Ratliff found adorable. "It made me wonder about….um…us."

Ratliff looked at her in surprise. "Us," he repeated, not really catching on.

Gaining her confidence, Rydel nodded. "Yeah," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I mean, we've never really talked about where we stood and everything." She started to blush bright red.

"Oh," was all Ratliff said, still sounding slightly confused. Rydel was waiting for his answer but the words weren't forming in his mouth liked he hoped they would. The atmosphere turned awkward almost instantly.

_I thought it would just be a one night stand. _Isn't that he told Ross before? Is that still what he thought? He'd admit it: Rydel was starting to really grown on him. She was all he thought about at night. And they were a family now.

Rydel cleared her throat, hoping to clear the awkwardness away. "Look…" she began. "I understand if you just want to stay friends…it's just…"

Finally finding his voice, Ratliff smiled, "Whatever we decide, I promise you that I'll still be there for you and the baby. Nothing's going to change that."

Relief washed Rydel as she let out the breath she was holding. "Thanks," she said softly. "So…" she looked up at him tentatively, suddenly scared at what he was going to say. "What do you think?"

* * *

There are up and downs to being a world-wide star. One of the negatives? One word: paparazzi. They have to know every single moment of your life. They were like national stalkers. From Rydel being pregnant to what breakfast cereal you ate in the morning, they had to know.

Ross and Laura haven't experienced them once, which was surprising, considering Laura's accident. It was only time until they had to face them. As they boarded off of the plane, into China, they realized that the time was now.

"Oh man," Ross sucked in his breath.

The airport was a mess. The paparazzi were creating an all-around panic as they continued to flash pictures and attack poor Rocky and Riker with questions. One even ran up to Laura and snapped his camera right in her face. Laura flinched, trying to blink the black spots out of her eyes.

Perfect timing: the police came in, trying to calm the area.

"Riker! Rocky!" Ross yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping to catch his brothers' attention. Rocky seemed slightly confused, looking around until his eyes landed on two familiar faces. His face immediately lit up, nudging Riker.

"This is insane," Laura said, her voice getting drowned out by the noise.

Riker and Rocky both made their way towards them, pushing and shoving. "C'mon," Ross said gently to Laura, grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her towards them, blocking her from the crazy mob.

Ross didn't mean it. Of course he didn't. But pain flashed up Laura's arms as she got dragged towards the two Lynch brothers. Surprise hit her hard. Maybe she wasn't as 100% better as she thought she was.

Laura knew she should tell Ross. But then she thought back on how he skipped a concert for her and how Japan was missing two members. She bit her tongue from wincing as another round of pain went through her body. She couldn't bring more trouble on this tour. So she made a horrible mistake: she stayed silent.

* * *

Ryland walked quickly up to the hotel that he booked his siblings in. Waving off the variety of reporters that tried to talk to him, he threw open the doors to the hotel and immediately felt the cool air conditioned lobby hit his face.

It calmed him down. A little. He managed to take a deep breath before going back to lecturing himself on how stupid he was. How could he even let it slip that Rydel was pregnant…twice? Okay, his parents weren't too bad. They had the right to know anyway. The public? It wasn't any of their business!

As he waited for the elevator, he closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump for just a few seconds. No doubt everyone was going to be angry at him. Just a few moments of deep, peaceful relaxation…

"Ryland?" a voice said from behind him.

Turning around, Ryland saw four _very _worn out teenagers. Ross, Laura, Rocky, and Riker all looked like they ran a marathon. Their hair was all windblown, cheeks red, and they looked about ready to pass out.

And they didn't look happy at all. Uh oh.

* * *

It didn't take Rocky too long to figure out that something was wrong with Laura. The whole distance from the airport to the hotel, she was wincing. Maybe it was the running or the struggle to escape the paparazzi. But she really looked in pain. And it worried him.

And apparently, that wasn't their entire problem. Because who was by the elevator as they entered the hotel? Ladies and gentlemen, the biggest idiot alive: Ryland Lynch. It was his fault that they were in this mess.

They stood there in silence until Riker finally spoke up. "You know, bro, you're going to be in serious trouble with Rydel and Ratliff," he said.

"You think?" Ryland said, his eyes narrowing.

Laura cut in, wincing once again as she shifted her backpack to her other shoulder. Another round of worry ran through Rocky. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but immediately decided not to. Laura must have a good reason to stay silent, not telling anyone.

"Guys," she said, "can Ross and I get settled down for a few minutes first?"

Ross nodded. "That would be nice," he grimaced.

"We'll all meet at my room," Riker agreed, handing them their room keys.

Now was the time to talk to Laura. Rocky waited until both she and Ross disappeared out of sight before lying, "I need to get something from my room real quick." Without waiting for a response, he bolted towards the elevator.

* * *

Laura gritted her teeth together, her ribs aching. What was going on with her? Sure, the pain was ok at the airport, but after their run from the paparazzi, it was becoming almost unbearable. _Stay focused Laura, _she thought to herself as she stuck her clothes in the hotel closet.

As she continued to settle into her room, she heard someone knock at the door. She perked up. "Laura?" a voice came from outside. "Are you in there? It's Rocky." Laura immediately caught her breath.

From the time they landed in China, Laura was trying to avoid Rocky from the start. She felt super uncomfortable after he confessed that he liked her.

"Uh…" Laura stammered, getting to her feet. "I-I'm coming."

She threw open the door to see Rocky there, rubbing his neck nervously. "Hi," he said, after a moment of silence. When Laura failed to respond, he slumped and sighed, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Laura said uncomfortably.

Rocky looked at her in exasperation. "Please," he begged.

Laura hesitantly stepped away from blocking the entrance way, allowing Rocky to come in. He sat down at the edge of her bed. "Look, Laura-"

"There's no need for this to be awkward," she agreed, knowing what he was going to say. Despite what she said, she felt the awkwardness come into place. "Rocky, I-I really don't know what to say."

He looked at her, with the slightest bit of hope. "Say how you feel."

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but words failed to come out. Finally, swallowing hard, she told him the same thing she told Ross at the hospital, which seemed like a million years ago. "I don't know."

* * *

Laura dreamt later that night. She was back at the hospital in Italy, falling into the blackness. Her heart immediately quickened as she felt herself slowly falling apart. She wanted to scream but she couldn't.

Falling. Laura thought she was almost an expert in it. Being an actress, she had to do several stunts involving falling off of high platforms. But this was hardly the case. Laura felt her stomach twist.

The darkness was closing in on her, squeezing her to the point where she felt like she was going to die right there. She felt so empty. Lonely. She was breaking, in more ways than one. Until the shadows took over her completely…

Laura woke up with a start, panting hard. "It was a dream," she whispered to herself, almost assuring herself. She gripped the covers of her bed, to make sure it was there. She let out a trembling breath. It was just a dream.

She tried to go back to sleep. She really did. But every time she closed her eyes, Laura would snap them back open in fear of what she was going to see.

After nearly an hour of trying, Laura almost gave up completely. It was 1:30 in the morning. She couldn't do this until the sun came up. The sense of loneliness in her dream came back to her and she couldn't stand it.

* * *

Ross woke up to a soft knock. Groggily waking up, he narrowed his eyes, checking the clock to see that it was 2 in the morning. Getting out of his soft bed, he half-stumbled, half-crawled to the door.

He opened it to see Laura, so small in her pajamas. The surprise woke Ross up almost instantly. Seeing her shadow in the dark, he noticed that she was trembling. "R-Ross," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Laura refused to respond. "C-Can I sleep in here with you?" she whimpered.

Ross felt concern for his best friend grow in his stomach. But he didn't want to pressure her, not when she was in this state. Guiding her trembling body into his room, he closed the door and led her to his bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Laura gave a small nod, snuggling into the soft blanket. Ross hesitated before sliding in with her, his heart pounding. Suddenly, he wanted to sue the hotel for making their beds queen-sized.

"I-I just need to know someone's here," she stammered.

Ross felt his heart twist. He turned in his bed, not sure what to do. Laura was distressed though, he could see it, even in the dark. Hesitantly, he brought Laura closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered softly.

* * *

The two woke up to only one thing: "WHAT THE H*** IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

**How was it? I'm working on the next chapter right now, thanks to all your ideas. It should be up by either tomorrow or on Monday :) **

**Please R&R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Again, thank you for all the reviews! They were wonderful! And once again, here's the next chapter made from the ideas you presented to me! Thank you so much! All your ideas managed to get me out of my writer's block. So expect longer chapters now :)**

**Disclaimer: Again, this all goes to you guys :D All you're ideas were amazing! **

Lights flicked on almost instantly. Both Ross and Laura woke up with a start, wincing at the sudden brightness. Once their vision cleared, they saw Riker there, breathing heavily. He looked almost about to blow.

Ross has only seen him like this once: when Rydel was pregnant.

"How could you do this?!" Riker yelled. Ross and Laura stared at him in shock. "Sure, fine, maybe I sort of expected it with Rydel. But DEFINITELY not with you. This is the last thing we need, and you know it! How-what-" he sputtered.

Laura blushed hard, sitting up in the bed. Did he really think that she and Ross… an image popped in her head, only making her blush more. "Riker," she said gently. "Listen, it's not what it looks like-"

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Riker shouted.

Ross scowled. He _hated _it when people even as much raised their voice at Laura. "Riker, stop! Just let us explain. We don't want another-"

"Guys, what the heck is going on in- eeeek." Ryland, who stumbled up to the doorway, stopped half-way into his lecture, seeing the problem before him. "And I'm out." He took a step towards his bedroom, when Riker pulled him back by the collar of his blue striped pajamas.

"Oh no," he growled. "You're in this with the rest of us."

Ross cut in. "Look, Laura just came in here because she had a-"

"What did you guys do?" a horrid voice came behind Riker and Ryland.

The two brothers got pushed out of the way to reveal Rydel, her eyes a perfect mixture of tiredness and shock. "Laura!" she said in terror. "I totally, 100% agree with Raura. But really, I thought you were more responsible than this!"

Laura was as red as a tomato by now. "No! Really, it's not what it looks-"

"Oh no," Ratliff groaned, pushing through the small crowd of people that was slowly growing at the doorway. "Trust me Ross. Don't do this! You will regret it."

"CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Ross raised his voice, making everyone flinch. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. "It's really not what it looks like. Laura came to me at the middle of the night…"

Just on cue, Laura took over the story, still feeling her face grow increasingly hot. "I-I had a nightmare," she said, which wasn't entirely a lie. "So I came to Ross's room and he let me sleep in his bed. To comfort me."

Dumbfounded. That's what the four of them were as the truth sunk into the rest of the band. "Oh," they said at last, blinking. Ross and Laura couldn't help but roll their eyes, despite what they thought.

Riker has calmed down to the point where he looked almost embarrassed. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Just, as long as Rocky doesn't find out, we're okay."

Laura couldn't help but blush.

"Find out what?" a voice asked behind them.

Instinctively, everyone winced. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

Rocky was sure something was wrong. Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, and Ryland were gathered at the doorway of what looked like Ross's room. They spun around, forced smiles on their faces. "Rocky!" they said, a little too enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" he asked, hoping that they'll drop the act.

"Nothing!" they insisted, their voice getting two octaves higher.

But Rocky noticed how they had positioned themselves against the door, almost completely blocking what was inside. "Uh-hu…yeah," he said drily, his eyes hardening in curiosity. "Okay. Let me get inside."

As he began to push through his siblings, Riker grit his teeth, trying hard to stand his ground. "Rocky…this…really…isn't…a…good…idea…" he began.

"Just let me in!" Rocky grunted, shoving them out of the way violently.

He stumbled in to reveal a sight that nearly broke his heart in half. Ross and Laura looked at him, alarmed. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

* * *

Rocky didn't need to be told twice to get out. Without another word, he spun on his heel and shoved past his siblings, who were looking at him, like they wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Rocky!" he heard Laura call after him.

Shaking his head, he ignored her, continuing down the hallway. Laura was the last person he wanted to see. She knew his feelings and for a second, he thought that she returned them. But obviously, she made her choice.

Ross. And she couldn't have made it clearer.

"Wait!" Rocky didn't expect to turn and see Laura trying to catch up to him.

"Now's not the best time, Laura," he said, his eyes dark.

Laura stumbled slightly and let out a yelp. Suddenly, Rocky's anger was placed with a deep concern. "Are you okay?" he asked against his will before mentally hitting himself on the head. He was supposed to be _angry _at her right now.

"Forget that!" she burst out. "Rocky, please. Just give me a chance to explain."

_Angry, Rocky, _he reminded himself. _You're supposed to me ANGRY. _

Laura looked at him pleadingly when he refused to respond. "Please," she said, her voice cracking. She felt like she was on the verge of tears. Her ribs were _killing _her now, aching, especially after the sudden little chase after Rocky.

Rocky softened almost instantly, his eyes suddenly full of concern as he saw her tremble. "Laura," he said quietly, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I," Laura stammered, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She stumbled.

Forget the anger now. Something was definitely wrong with Laura. Rocky immediately launched forward to support her upright. "We're taking you to the hospital," he said firmly. Laura let out a weak protest.

Guiding her as slow and gentle as possible, he tried to lead her to the car. They didn't get too far until Laura just collapsed in his arms, blacking out.

* * *

Tensions were high. It felt like one wrong move, and it could start the next World War 3. Everyone was once again crowded in the waiting of the hospital. And they were all coming to a conclusion: this tour sucked.

Yeah…let's review what happened, shall we? First, Rydel got pregnant and Riker nearly beat the lights out of Ratliff. Then Rydel tried to abort the baby only to throw the pills right out. Then Stormie and Mark came, saying that Rydel couldn't stay on the tour which led to Laura getting hit by a car. And here they were now. Ross reviewed over the past week and realized something:

If Rydel _never _got pregnant, NONE of this would be happening.

That was unfair, of course. He couldn't blame his sister. But at this time, he wanted- no needed- someone to blame. Maybe it was to keep off his one thought: _you're the one who has to take the fault for this. _

Ross kept on going back to the promise me made to Damiano. A pit of guilt landed in his stomach as he realized that Laura's dad didn't even _know _what happened to her over the past few days.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Rocky, on the other hand, knew exactly who to blame.

As the tension grew in the waiting room, there was still one thought on his mind. Finally, he spoke up, cutting through the two-hour silence. "What happened in there?" he asked darkly.

Everyone looked up at him in surprise. "What?" Rydel finally asked.

Ignoring her, Rocky turned to Ross. "What happened with you and Laura?"

"Nothing," Ross said forcefully.

By now, Riker and Ratliff could see where this was heading. "Rocky," Riker said through his teeth, giving a slight shake of his head. "Now's not really the best-"

"No!" Rocky insisted, not giving him another glance. "Ross, what-"

Ross was _not _in the mood for this right now. "It doesn't matter, Rocky."

"Yes it does! Because, you know what, if you didn't sleep with her, we might not even be in this mess right now!" Rocky growled harshly.

Anger burned through Ross. He got up from his seat.

"Ross," Ratliff said warningly.

But Ross ignored him, pushing his chair away. "How is this my fault?" he nearly yelled. "If you really want to know, Laura came to me in the middle of the night. She had a bad dream. And at least I was THERE for her, unlike you."

A mixture of confusions hit Rocky, from the range of relief to surprise. But what Ross said to him last really hurt him hard. So that's when the anger kicked in.

"I _was _there for her," Rocky growled, standing up from his seat.

"Rocky," Riker pleaded. Scowling, Rocky slowly sat down.

Ross looked at Rocky mockingly. "Really? Rocky, I know what you told Laura at the hospital in Italy before you left. She _told _me. But tell me what I don't know. Did she return the feelings? You're blind Rocky. She doesn't like you!"

"That's it," Rocky growled, getting back up. He launched himself at Ross.

"Rocky!" Riker yelled, standing up, with Ratliff and Ryland quickly to follow. They grabbed him, forcefully jerking him as far away as possible from Ross.

"Do you really think I'm the blind one here?!" Rocky yelled as he struggled against his brothers. "You never notice anything, do you? If you're so 'always there for her', maybe you would have seen that she was HURTING IN THE FIRST PLACE! Yeah, I noticed. I even talked about it with her. But she wanted me to stay quiet. And I did because I respected her wishes!"

Ross was silent for a second before growling. "That's respecting her wishes?" he scowled. "Really, because that's just great…Laura's in the hospital right now!"

"GUYS!" Riker cut in. "Cut it out! Seriously! What are you? Five?"

That worked. Ross and Rocky immediately fell silent. Riker sighed. "Look," he said, "I get it. You guys both like Laura…a lot. But really! Yelling at each other isn't going to help anyone. We can just talk this through. The mature way."

Anger was still burning through Ross's eyes. "You're right Riker," he agreed. But far from being encouraging, Riker found himself tensing. The tone in Ross's voice was fragile, like it could break any moment. "We'll handle this the mature way…by letting me knock the living out of-!"

Ross lunged at Rocky. Ratliff leaped forward and grabbed him, putting him in a loose headlock that didn't hurt him, just kept him still. "Ross!" he reasoned.

"This is ridiculous," Rydel spoke up, getting up quietly from her seat. "You know what? This isn't your choice to decide! It's Laura's. And right now guys, I bet you are both breaking her heart."

Everyone fell silent. Ross pushed himself away from Ratliff, the anger now gone. Without a word, he threw open the door to the waiting room and slammed it behind him, almost making the whole room shake.

"This is just great," Riker muttered.

No one tried to encourage him. Because they were having a hard time trying to find the optimistic point of view themselves.

**How was it? I'll try to update ASAP! Please R&R! Copy and paste your favorite part in the review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! 205 REVIEWS? THAT'S AMAZING! Thank you! You guys rock! :D Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

After Ross's exit, everyone sat there in shock, not saying a word. All that could be heard was the gentle ticking of the clock that was hung up, giving decoration to the bare walls. Rocky was still glaring angrily at the floor, hurt building up.

Everyone- Riker, Ratliff, Ryland, and Rydel- shifted uncomfortably. Since when was their family at odds? For as long as they call could remember, everyone got along. Sure, they had fights, but not to the point where it got physical.

And Ross…it seemed like he needed someone to talk to. Rydel realized this as she continued to stare at her hands uncomfortably. She has never seen her little brother like this. Something was clearly bugging him.

Rydel got up from her seat. "I'm going to go talk to him," she said at last.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Del," Ratliff said, his eyes showing genuine concern for her. "Ross seems…unsteady right now."

She felt her heart get a sudden pain of regret. She thought back to the last talk they had together…on their relationship and she wanted to cry all over again.

* * *

_"I-I think we should just say…friends," Ratliff said softly. _

_ Rydel looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting that at all. Maybe…a part of her was thinking that they might even decide to stay together. To really be the family Ratliff was talking about. "What?" she asked hoarsely._

_ He looked down, his gaze dropping. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It's just…"_

_ Rydel nodded slowly, her heart feeling like a weight was dropped on it. She could feel like it's ripping straight in half. "You don't want to take the risk," she finished for him, feeling tears prick her eyes. _

_ "Do you feel the same way?" Ratliff asked, looking up. _

_ No. That's what she wanted to say. Over the week, Rydel has realized that she actually…liked Ratliff. And, for crying out loud, he was the father to their child! But things were crazy enough. Did she really have to add the burden? _

_ "Yeah," she swallowed hard. "You're right." A sob slowly crawled up her throat. She had to look away to keep Ratliff from seeing the tear that was slipping out the corner of her eye. "We should just stay friends."_

* * *

Ross ran down the hospital hallway. He skittered around the corner, going towards the room that he was almost positive Laura was staying. The not-knowing was driving him _insane. _Why won't the doctors tell him anything?!

He was about to throw open the door when it opened by itself. Ross almost crashed into one of the doctors. "Sorry," he apologized as her papers scattered across the marble floors, bending down to pick them up.

"It's okay," the doctor smiled, taking the papers as Ross handed them to her.

Ross stood up straight. "Is this Laura Marano's room?" he asked.

The doctor looked surprised for a moment before nodding. "Yes," she said, offering him her hand. "I was just observing her. I'm Doctor Zhang."

"Ross Lynch," Ross said distractedly, giving her hand a small shake. "Is Laura okay? What's going on? Can I see her? I've been worried sick and no one would tell me what the-" Doctor Zhang silenced him with a stare.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lynch," she said calmly, once he was silent. "But Miss Marano cannot have any visitors at the moment. No exceptions." Ross frowned.

"But I really need-"

"No exceptions."

Ross scowled as Doctor Zhang left. "Well sorry to burst your bubble Doctor Zhang, but I'm going to break that exception," he muttered.

* * *

Rydel found Ross talking to one of the doctors. As she got around the corner, she listened in on their conversation. "But I really need-" Ross was protesting. The doctor stared him down, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"No exceptions," the doctor seemed to repeat.

As the doctor left, Ross let out a small yell of frustration. Rydel was about to step towards him when he muttered to himself, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble Doctor Zhang, but I'm going to break that exception."

Rydel stopped. Uh oh.

* * *

Riker was having the worst week of his entire life, and Ryland wasn't making it much better. Watching him talk on the phone to management wasn't really calming him down. "Yeah," Ryland was saying, "We can't push back the concert?"

"I'm out of here," Ratliff said, getting up from his seat. Riker nodded and followed his movements. Listening to Ryland talk about how this tour was going _so _badly just made them both feel even worse than they already were.

Rocky, however, made no attempt to leave. His death glare that was boring into the ground before has died down. Now, he almost seemed lost in thought, staring at the clock, watching the second hand move ever-so slowly.

Both Ratliff and Riker were just out the door when Ryland stopped them and said, "Well, that's that. Our management won't let us push back another tour. We're either performing when missing one member or not at all."

"Laura should be on this tour," Rocky protested, finally snapping out.

Ryland shrugged. "I'm only repeating what they told me."

"We should perform," Riker sighed, sitting back down. "We've let them down too many times so far. The least we could do is give them their concert."

Ratliff nodded, "Except we're off three members right now, not one."

"They'll come back," Riker said with as much confidence as he could. Both Ross and Rydel were gone for nearly thirty minutes and there was no sign of them. Ratliff wanted to go and look for them, but really, what was the point in that?

The four went back to the uncomfortable silence, which none of them were really use to. They were family. It was never supposed to be awkward or tense with family. But right now, awkward and tense was all they were.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Rydel marched out and grabbed Ross by the collar, jerking him backwards just as he was about to go into Laura's room.

Ross looked stunned for a moment. "Rydel?" he said in confusion.

"You can't just go in there!" Rydel ignored his obvious, yet unspoken, question of _were-you-watching-me_? "Especially when that doctor told you not to! They could be doing something in there. An operation or something!"

Ross, getting out of his surprise, gritted his teeth, getting out of his sister's grip. "Which is all the reason why we should be in there right now!" he scowled. He ignored Rydel's protests and jiggled the doorknob, only to find it locked.

Rydel wasn't surprised. "See?" she pointed out.

He let out a heavy breath of frustration. "All I want to know if she's okay. Why doesn't any of the doctors f***ing tell me if Laura's alright? That's all I want to know! Not knowing is KILLING me right now!"

Rydel flinched. "Ross," she said softly, "I get it. Laura's my best friend to. But beating yourself up about it isn't going to help anything."

"I need to know Rydel," Ross said quietly.

"Why?" Rydel demanded. "I know you, Ross. You're scaring everyone right now, and Ross Lynch is the last person I would even think of being scary. What's going on? No one is reacting like this."

Ross slumped, his heart feeling heavy. "I realized that Mr. Marano doesn't know that Laura's in the hospital…twice!" he said, his voice squeaking at the end. "I promised him that I would keep her safe, and I didn't. But what's even worse is that he doesn't know if his own daughter is on her death bed right now!"

Rydel flinched. "Laura's going to be fine."

He lowered his head, refusing to look at her in the eye. "Try telling that to Mr. Marano," he whispered. Rydel opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She knew how important Laura's dad's trust was to him. She tried to find anything to encourage him, but nothing came out.

"We'll figure it out," Rydel said at last. "Mr. Marano will understand."

Ross nodded slightly and let out a deep breath. "Thanks Rydel."

She shrugged, brushing it off. She jerked her head down the hallway. "If we go back to the waiting room, will you promise not to put Rocky in the hospital too?"

He cracked a smile. "Promise," he said. "You were right about that anyway."

Rydel furrowed her eye brows. "About what?"

"About Laura choosing," Ross said quietly. "Rocky and I can't decide for her. She should have the right to choose. You were right."

Things were much to tense for Rydel's liking. "Wow," she grinned. "Ross Lynch finally admitting that I was right. Forget the next baby Lynch, this could be the next big headline!" Her words got the desired effect as Ross laughed.

"Don't let it go to your head," he warned, walking down the hallway.

Rydel smiled. Together they turned the corner to the waiting room. "We're back!" she said as she threw open the door, her smile immediately faltering.

Beside her, Ross stiffened. They were all there: Riker, Ryland, Ratliff, and Rocky. Except they had a guest joining them. He swallowed hard.

_Laura's dad._

**Cliffhanger! Thank you guys again for all the reviews! They just make my day! :D**

**R&R! I'd love to hear any suggestions :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaaack! Thank you all for the reviews! They really made my day! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ross's first thought: I'm dead.

And that wasn't even exaggerated. Just the way Damiano's eyes inverted straight towards him as soon as he stepped into the room proved it. It took every bit of strength in Ross to keep himself from cowering.

Behind Damiano, Riker, Ratliff, and Ryland were sending him sympathetic glances. Even Rocky looked like he was silently picking out the right flowers that would go well with his coffin. _Thanks a lot bro, _Ross thought.

Rydel squeezed Ross's arm encouragingly, but he hardly seemed to notice.

Damiano got up from his seat. "Mr. Lynch, we have a lot to talk about, I see," he said, his face expressionless. Instinctively, Ross flinched. Damiano rolled his eyes despite of himself. "Calm down. I'm not going to kill you."

But he might as well have stabbed him in the heart because Ross found it hard to breath. Damiano's voice was cold and almost defensive. It was almost impossible to think that he was once friendly with him. Ross felt his heart sink.

All eyes fell on Ross as he struggled for words. After a few minutes, his siblings were starting to think that he wasn't going to say anything at all. Rydel finally nudged him gently. Ross lifted his head to meet Damiano in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's all my fault."

Damiano softened. "I don't blame you for Laura getting hurt," he said, swallowing. "But why didn't you tell me? Do you know how it feels to not know where your daughter is in the world, without any contact? Then you go out to the grocery store to see in a magazine that she was hit by car?"

_Stupid paparazzi, _Ross thought. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I-I just…" he fumbled, starting to panic as he realized that he didn't have a steady explanation. Why didn't he tell Damiano that his daughter was in the hospital for the second time? The best answer Ross could give: I don't know.

Riker was starting to see how distressed his younger brother was so he stood up. "The blame's not just on Ross," he said firmly. It didn't seem fair just because Ross promised to Damiano that he would protect Laura, he took the entire fault. "We all decided not to tell you, Mr. Marano."

Damiano almost looked surprised. "I understand Riker," he said slowly. "I'm not blaming anyone." He softened and looked at Ross, who looked like he was going to collapse from all the guilt he was holding. "It's not your fault, Ross."

"But I should have told you."

_He has to stop putting himself down, _Riker thought. His eyes met with Rydel, and his sister gave a slight nod. "Ross, the important thing is that Laura is well…" he paused, realizing that the statement wasn't entirely true, "…maybe."

Rydel rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to slap her older brother on the head for being _so _helpful. "I think what Riker means," she glared at him, "is that we all could have told you, Mr. Marano that Laura got hurt."

"Yeah," Ratliff spoke up, more for Ross's sake. "You know now, that's what counts." He looked around the room, his eyes bright. "Right guys?"

Ross felt himself slump forward in relief as Damiano nodded slowly. He suddenly felt like an anvil just got taken off his back. Everything was okay. Damiano wasn't mad at him and he was still alive. Rocky didn't have to pick out flowers for his funeral.

Damiano noticed everyone seemed to deal like the matter was over. He cleared his throat. "But there still are other matters to cover," he reminded them.

No one was expecting that. "What matters?" Rocky spoke up cautiously.

When Damiano hesitated, everyone stiffened. Even Ryland leaned forward in his seat, his eyes narrowed, waiting for what he had to say.

"Ellen and I have talked about it," he said slowly.

Rydel had a sudden flashback. The tone of his voice sounded terribly familiar.

* * *

_ Mark cleared his throat. The anger died down in his eyes and was replaced with something else: sympathy. "I'm sorry Rydel," he said._

_ Rydel looked up, confused. "I should be the one sorry Dad," she said._

_ Mark shook his head. "Not for this," he said, pausing. _

_ Ross fidgeted in his seat. He didn't like the tone his dad was using. He exchanged a glance with Laura and realized that she was wearing the same exact expression as he was. This wasn't going to turn out good._

_ "What is it?" Rocky asked, asking the one thought everyone was afraid of. _

_ Stormie rubbed her daughter's shoulders. "I'm sorry Rydel," she said at last. "But you're going to have to come home with us. You're out of the tour." _

* * *

Rydel sucked in her breath. "Mr. Marano, please don't say-"

Damiano eyed her carefully, knowing that she figured it out. "Ellen and I discussed it and we think that in her condition, Laura's too hurt to continue traveling… around the world. I'm sorry, but she has to come home."

* * *

Laura woke up with her mind completely blank. She blinked hard, trying to clear the blurred spots in her eyes. It took a few tries, but finally she got an aspect of her surroundings, but her brain took a moment to process it completely.

She was in a hospital, no doubt about it. Her first guess would be her bedroom, but Laura didn't think that her bedroom had a heart monitor by her bed…or Life Support. And she didn't remember falling asleep with her head wrapped up.

Before Laura could wonder any more about what was happening, the door flew open, making her jump slightly. A woman dressed in a white lab coat came hustling in, a clipboard clutched to her chest. _A doctor? _Laura guessed.

The doctor seemed to be washed over in relief as her eyes landed on Laura. "Miss Marano," she said thankfully. "You're awake!"

Laura blinked at her with wide eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. It may have sounded rude, but her mind was a complete jumble, feeling like there was absolutely nothing in it. And her head hurt. A lot.

"Doctor Zhang," the woman said kindly.

"What happened to me?" Laura asked, clueless.

Doctor Zhang frowned. Something almost seemed abnormal about Laura. "You experienced a slight attack from your previous injuries," she explained patiently. "We were all very worried about you, especially your family."

"My family?" Laura repeated.

"Yes," Doctor Zhang said slowly. "They're waiting for you."

Laura tilted her head. "Oh," was all she said.

Doctor Zhang went up to her bedside and sat on the edge. "Miss Marano," she asked cautiously, "Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?"

"My head," Laura responded, wincing as she nodded.

A theory started forming in the doctor's head and she suddenly felt worried for the young patient. "Excuse me," Doctor Zhang said politely, getting up from her temporary seat, rushing out the room without another word.

Doctor Zhang wondered down the hallways until she came across the person she was looking for. "Doctor Ling!" she called, running up to her fellow nurse.

"Yes?" Doctor Ling was just exiting a patient's room. She closed the door carefully behind her. "Is something wrong?"

Doctor Zhang hesitated. "Maybe," she said after a moment of silence. "Can you call Miss Marano's family to her room? I…I need to test something out."

* * *

Laura was staring intently at the clock that was ticking ever-so quietly when Doctor Zhang came in with seven other people following her. Laura recognized one of the people instantly. "Dad!" she cried.

Damiano looked up, relief washing over him. "Laura!" he said, letting out a deep breath. "Thank God you're okay." He looked like he was going to rush over and hug her when Doctor Zhang stopped him.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but not yet." She turned back to Laura. "Miss Marano, do you recognized all these people here?"

Laura observed the seven people before her. Her dad. The blond girl was definitely Rydel...she stopped short, seeing two blond and three brown haired guys. "You're Rydel," she pointed to the girl, and she nodded.

Panic rose suddenly in the group as Laura made no attempt to identify the others. One of the blond haired guys stepped up, turning deathly pale. "You know me, right?" he asked hesitantly. "Ross? Your best friend?"

Laura thought. She thought so hard that her head started hurting again. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but I don't know who you are."

**I know, I know. I'm sorry I put ANOTHER cliffhanger in there. But I promise I'll try and update ASAP, tomorrow if I could :D**

**Please R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Thanks again to all the reviews! They were amazing!**

**For this chapter, it was a combination of ideas for BatFink and Justinbissosweet! Enjoy! **

The words hit Ross hard in the stomach. He stumbled back, crashing into Riker, as they slowly sunk into his head. _No, _he thought, _no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! _He felt someone grip his shoulders.

Riker supported his brother, who looked like he was going to crumple to the ground. "C'mon Ross," he said, his voice coming out a lot more confident than he expected. "Let's get some fresh air, 'kay?"

Struggling, Ross tried to protest but Riker nearly pulled his arm off by dragging him out the room. He closed the door behind them. "Poor Ross," Rydel murmured. Everyone else seemed to reflect her sympathy.

"Boyfriend?" Doctor Zhang guessed.

Rocky felt his heart clench. "No," he said. He lowered his gaze. "Best friend."

Doctor Zhang didn't really see the difference, but she turned back to Laura, who was carefully watching this scene play out. "Miss Marano," she said. "Are you positive that you don't remember anyone else?"

Laura felt her eyes invert to everyone, staring at them until one name popped into her head. She pointed to the brown-haired guy that was next to Rydel. "Rydel's boyfriend," she said, "I think…Ratliff?"

Both Rydel and Ratliff blushed. "He's not my-"

Doctor Zhang cut Rydel off. "It seems like Miss Marano is suffering from a short memory loss," she said, mostly directed towards Damiano.

"How short?" Ryland asked, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone found it frustrating as Doctor Zhang responded with a shrug. "Everything should return to her either from a few days to a few weeks," she said.

Rocky opened his mouth to say that a few weeks, wasn't exactly 'short', when Doctor Zhang silenced him with a stare. "During that time, I suggest to spend time with Laura. Try to revive the memories that are lost."

"Our tour!" Rydel spoke up. "Laura has to remember the tour."

Laura, who was getting confused why she was being discussed in third person, perked up. "A tour?" she asked. Before anyone can speak, it seemed like a light bulb went off in her head. "I was on a tour!"

Hope filled everyone's chests. Rocky ran forward to the side of her bed. "Yes, you went on a tour….With?" he asked hopefully.

"Rydel," Laura almost said instantly, "Ratliff…" Her eyes lit up. "You're Rocky!"

Rocky was about to pass out in relief. He nodded slowly. "And…"

Laura winced as her head sent another surge of pain through her body. "I-I-" she stammered. Doctor Zhang could see that the young woman had to rest.

"Okay," she said, nearly shoving everyone out the door. "Visiting times are over. Out! Let Miss Marano rest." Ignoring everyone's protests, she slammed the door in their faces with a bang.

* * *

"She forgot me."

Riker winced. "Okay, Ross, I wouldn't put it like that…"

"How else is there to put it? She doesn't remember me?"

Riker shook his head. "It might look bad now," he began.

Ross looked at him expectantly. "And…"

"And…" Riker struggled. "It might get better soon?"

Ross let out a huff as he went back to watching the cars and ambulance flash past him, out the hospital parking lot and onto the main road. "Thanks Riker," he muttered. "You really do know how to make me feel better."

He turned to his heel and was about to leave when Riker stopped him.

"Wait, Ross, look," Riker grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around to face him. "Laura remembered her dad and Rydel. There is a good chance that she'll still remember you…and all of us for that matter!"

Ross felt himself, instead of calming down, start to panic again. "Or…" he said, images flashing through his mind. "Laura could never remember me again and then she'll go off and live with Rocky happily ever after."

"Or-"

"Or Laura could forget all about me and remember Rocky. Rocky would use that to his advantage and then sweep Laura off her feet. Then when Laura does get her memory back, she's already chosen Rocky and hardly gave me a chance!"

Riker glared at his brother in annoyance. "Jeez Ross," he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Way to think on the bright side, huh?" When Ross looked like he was going to answer that, Riker sighed, "Forget that."

Ross closed his eyes. "I'm doomed."

"Look," Riker reasoned, "Rocky's a logical guy…"

"He told Laura he loved her by text message."

Riker grinned. "Exactly," he said. "Trust me, Rocky's not going to do anything."

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this!"

Rydel raced after Rocky, who was clearly ignoring her as he walked down the streets of China, observing the stores that he passed by. She stumbled slightly from her heels, but managed to catch up to her younger brother.

"Listen to me Rocky," Rydel said, trying to catch her breath.

"Rydel, I know what I'm doing," Rocky insisted, turning towards her suddenly.

Rydel glared daggers at him. "You can't use this as your advantage!" she spit out. "Think about how Ross would feel. This is going to _break _him."

Her brother ignored her as he suddenly started down the road again. Rydel let out a huff as she struggled to keep up with him. She made another attempt. "You're going to crush Ross, Rocky. And you know it."

Rocky turned around so fast towards her, that she almost fell down. "How about me Rydel?" he said quietly, under his breath. "How am I feeling? Because every day, I have to watch Ross and Laura laughing around, being best buds. Every day I have to see that my chances with Laura probably never existed!"

"Rocky-"

"Please Rydel," Rocky pleaded. "Maybe this is my chance."

Rydel didn't look convinced. "This doesn't seem right."

"Right?" Rocky repeated angrily. "Fine, if you want to speak on what's 'right', why are you pregnant with Ratliff's baby right now?"

_Burn, _Rydel could almost hear Ryland's voice say. _Shut up, _she hissed back. She opened her mouth to speak, but she realized that Rocky caught her there. "I-I-" she stammered, her eyes inverting to the ground.

"My point exactly," Rocky said darkly.

"This is different," Rydel protested. "You actually want to do this!"

Rocky let out a huff. "I just want a chance, Rydel," he said quietly.

Rydel studied her brother's face and realized that he was sincere. He really was serious about using Laura's memory loss of Ross to his advantage. He was really going to use that chance to get Laura to fall for him.

"And this is going to give you your chance?" Rydel said at last. "Doctor Zhang said that Laura's memory should be back soon. What if she remembers Ross?"

"Please," Rocky said hoarsely. "I have to try. This is how I can actually make my chance with Laura equals to Ross. She _remembers _me and _forgets _him. How can you not say that this isn't the perfect chance?"

Rydel was coming to a conclusion that Rocky wasn't backing out. "What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I have a plan," was all Rocky said.

Rydel swallowed. "Fine."

* * *

Ross took a deep breath. _You can do this, _he thought.

Laura was just a door away from him. All he had to do was open a door. _You have to do this, _he ordered himself. _You're going to see her anyway._

Rydel had come to him saying that Laura was going to come with them to the concert tonight. But it seemed like she was hiding something. Like she almost seemed guilty. Like when she considered aborting her baby.

What was Ross scared of? This time he actually had an answer. He didn't want his heart to break again. Laura saying that she didn't even know who he was nearly killed him inside.

**Open the door!**

_Leave me alone! I'm not ready yet._

**What are you waiting for? An invitation? **

_No. I'm just not ready to see Laura again._

**Blah blah. Just open the stupid door!**

Against his will, Ross turned the doorknob slowly. No turning back now.

He opened the door slowly to see Laura reading a book. No surprise there. She looked up in surprise as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hello?" she said in confusion.

Ross felt his throat go dry. "H-Hi," he stammered.

Laura put her book down in front of her. "What are you reading?" he asked, hoping to break the tension as he stepped forward towards the side of her bed.

She showed him the cover and he felt himself smile. _Harry Potter. _"This is a _really _good book," Laura said, her eyes lighting up.

"I know," Ross said softly. "It was your favorite book series."

Laura cocked her head. "Are you really my best friend?"

This was what Ross was afraid of. He nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm Ross."

Half of him expected for Laura to say, 'Ross! How could I forget?' But instead, she stayed silent as she observed him quietly. Ross felt himself get increasingly uncomfortable, which he thought was impossible with Laura.

Ross looked for anything that could get her gaze off of him. He looked up and saw the perfect distraction. "You're bandage is lose," he blurted out suddenly. He touched the almost cloth-like bandage that was wrapped around her head.

Laura didn't respond as he fumblingly tried to fix it. Ross found this a good time to try to break the tension. He bent down so he was at eye-level with her as he tucked the wrap to the side, making it hold in place.

"There," he smiled in content. "I make a pretty good doctor, huh?"

Laura laughed. Ross felt himself suddenly close to her. He felt his heart pick up as he slowly started to lean in. To his surprise, Laura didn't protest. When his lips were a centimeter from hers, he whispered, "Tell me you don't want this."

"It depends on your diagnosis, Doctor," Laura said carefully.

Ross took that as a yes as he finally filled the gap between them.

* * *

Rocky was on his way to Laura's room with flowers in his hands. His plan was almost foolproof. He was going to spend the whole day with her, get to know her better, and then BOOM! Ross wasn't the only piece in the game.

He was right there to the door when he passed by Laura's window. He stopped suddenly, tripping over his own feet. Rocky couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked hard, hoping that it was just a trick of the light.

But it wasn't. He still saw Ross there. And he still saw him kissing Laura.

_No, _he thought helplessly. A bunch of emotions hit him from anger, annoyance, jealousy, and unfairness. His gaze fell to his flowers. With one quick motion, he threw them in the trash.

* * *

Laura was the first to pull back, the memories rushing back to her. She gasped. "Ross?"

**Dun dun dun! Since it's a Friday, I'll update ASAP! Special thanks to BatFink and Justinbissosweet!**

**Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took a few days to update. I've been having a lot of schoolwork. But here I am now :D**

**Someone a few chapters ago asked me what my name was and I forgot to answer. Thanks for helping me realize that I never introduced myself :P Sorry about that. My name's Alexia so feel free to call me that whenever :D**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. The ending is an idea from BatFink. Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

A couple of emotions hit Ross at once.

- Shock

- Relief

- Joyfulness

- Horror

- Embarrassment

- Confusion

- Oh-no-I-just-ruined-our-friendship

Soon enough, Ross wasn't sure what to think. He stood there, gawking at Laura like she just grew a second head. She stared at him with wide eyes, her face slowly flushing. _I just kissed Laura. _The truth hit Ross hard in the chest.

"I-I-" he stammered.

Laura gave a nervous laugh. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss. Butterflies were in a wild frenzy in her stomach. She kissed her best friend. She freaking kissed Ross Lynch…and she… no. That was impossible.

_For crying out loud, admit it already._

**A-Admit what?**

_You liked the kiss. Admit it!_

**I-It was…okay.**

_Wow. You really are a bad actress._

**I'm being honest! **

_Right._

**I am! **

_Ross and Laura, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-_

**Shut up!**

Laura blinked hard. She kissed Ross Lynch…and she actually liked it.

* * *

Rocky didn't know where the heck he was going. He just had to get away. Away from the stupid hospital. Away from Ross. Away from everyone. But no matter where he ran, he couldn't escape the image that was in his head.

How…how could Ross do that to him? Rocky felt hurt set into his stomach. How could Laura do that to him? Maybe it wasn't entirely fair, since she did lose her memory, but still. Amnesia didn't change the fact that they kissed!

_Looking for the one tonight. But I can't see you. _Rocky jumped as Ross's voice suddenly came bursting out from his phone. He really had to change his ringtone. Ross was the last person he wanted to hear right now, recording or not. Rocky fumbled as he accepted the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Rocky!" Rydel burst out suddenly. "Where the heck are you?"

_I don't know, _Rocky thought to himself. But he didn't think that was the best way to put it, especially since Rydel was sounding like she was having a panic attack. He looked around, trying to find a street name.

"Uh…" he stammered, wincing at the Chinese lettering. "I don't know."

Not the best idea. Rocky could almost hear Rydel scowl. "What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" she asked. "I thought you were going to 'woo' Laura."

Rocky frowned. "It didn't work out too well," he scowled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

This was the last thing Rocky wanted to talk about. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Look Rydel, I really have to go right now. I promise I'll come back to the hotel soon, okay? But right now…I'm really busy. So talk to you later!"

"Wait! Just wait a-" Rocky cut off Rydel's voice as he ended the call.

Rocky sighed as he tucked the phone in his pocket. What was he doing? He was being so cowardly that it made the Cowardly Lion look brave. He was going to have to face Laura some time. She was coming to the concert tonight.

Oh gosh.

He felt his heart sink. "My life is completely over," he groaned to himself.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _Ross thought to himself, pacing back and forth down the hospital hallway. _How could you be so…STUPID?! _He thought back to what happened in Laura's room, which just brought him to beating himself up again.

* * *

_Laura wouldn't meet his eyes. Ross tried, but it was like trying to catch a laser point. He didn't blame her as he felt himself start to blush. "Um…" he stammered. 'Smooth,' he thought drily. 'Real smooth, Ross.' _

_ "I get it," Laura said so quietly, Ross could barely hear her._

_ "Y-you do?" Ross asked in surprise. His heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised that it didn't fly out of his chest yet. Did Laura somehow figure out his feelings for her? 'Well, you did kiss her,' the stupid voice in his head said. _

_ Laura nodded slowly. "It was just in the moment," she said simply. _

_ What?! Ross felt his tongue start to twist. In the moment? The time when he finally kissed Laura happened and she thought it was in the moment? 'No!' he wanted to scream. 'It's because I love you.'_

_ Instead, Ross's mouth seemed to have a mind of his own. "Yeah," he said hoarsely, before he could stop himself. "It was just…in the moment." _

_ Was it just him, or did Laura falter for a second? _

_ Laura swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. _

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ross muttered, hitting his forehead repeatedly.

"Uh…Ross? Are you okay?" a voice asked behind him.

Jumping slightly, Ross spun around to see Riker giving him strange looks. "Yeah," he said, but it came out more as a whimper. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Riker gave him a pointed look. "Spill," he ordered.

Ross grit his teeth together. "Riker, I really don't want to talk-"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I don't want to-"

"Tell me!"

Ross gave his brother a look of exasperation. "Fine!" he blurted out. "I went to visit Laura and I was fixing her bandage when I kissed her. Then her memory came back and I somehow ended up telling her that the kiss was in the moment."

That was a lot to absorb in five seconds. Riker's jaw dropped, definitely not expecting that. "Oh," he said at last, gaping at his younger brother. "Wow, you're gone for five minutes and so much can happen."

"Riker," Ross groaned. "I'm being serious."

"And so am I!" Riker protested, his facial expression straight. "Seriously, I went out to by Rydel Chinese food to fit her pregnancy 'cravings' and I return minutes later to learn that you and Laura were k-i-s-s-i-n-"

Ross scowled. "Riker…"

"Fine!" Riker said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I'm being 100% serious now." When Ross gave him a pointed look, his eyes widened. "Really!"

Ross's shoulders slumped as he let out a deep breath. "I ruined everything."

Riker felt a pain of sympathy for his younger brother. "I'm sure that's not true," he assured him. "I mean, Laura's sensible. She'll understand. I know that her friendship with you is too valuable for her to lose. It'll be okay."

"I can't face her," Ross ducked his head.

Riker shrugged. "Well, you're going to sometime."

"But-"

"Listen," Riker cut him off. "When you're ready, just go talk to her."

His words seemed to calm down Ross slightly. He nodded slowly, processing Riker's words. "You're right, Riker," he said at last. "I'll just talk to her when I'm ready. There's no need to rush."

Riker nodded, approving, and opened his mouth to speak when Ryland ran up to them. "Ross! Riker!" he burst out. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, we're here," Ross said obviously.

Ryland rolled his eyes. "Where were you guys? We have to go…now! We have sound check in ten minutes. Ross, you could grab Laura. I already talked to the doctors and they agreed that since her memory is back-"

"Laura?" Ross turned pale.

"Yeah," Ryland said, as if talking to a two-year old. "Laura. She's coming with us to the concert. She's not performing, but…"

Riker watched his younger brother carefully, who swallowed hard. "But…it looks like there is a need to rush," he finished. Ross glared at him.

* * *

"WHERE'S ROCKY?!"

Ryland looked like he was going to have a heart attack. R5 was in a complete _mess. _Ross and Laura clearly weren't talking to each other. Rydel and Ratliff seemed to have an unsteady tension between them. And Rocky was missing. The only one who seemed okay with this whole thing was Riker.

"Calm down," Riker said. "I'm sure that he's going to show up soon."

"We're on stage in five minutes," Rydel pointed out.

Ryland tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath. "Did anyone try calling him?" he asked, only to be met with a bunch of negative responses.

"He's not answering," Ratliff spoke up.

Ross closed his eyes. "Maybe he just wanted to be alone," he suggested nervously. "We can do this by ourselves, right? We don't need Rocky."

"Yes we do!" everyone yelled. Riker flashed Ross a glare. It was clear why he wasn't too eager to get in contact with the brown-haired singer.

One word: Laura.

"I'm here!" someone said suddenly, skittering backstage.

All heads turned to see Rocky running breathlessly in. They gawked at him as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. "I had no idea where I was going. Everything was in Chinese-"

He cut off, his eyes reaching Ross, who flinched. Rocky's eyes grew cold. Riker saw it first and tensed immediately. He opened his mouth in warning but the words barely escaped out of his mouth before Rocky lunged forward and punched Ross straight in the jaw.

* * *

It is amazing how fast news spreads. Because in a matter of seconds, it was up on the internet, for everyone to see. Stormie was one of the first. Why? It was all thanks to Twitter. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw it.

_ stormielynchr5 did you see?_

_OMG! Does stormielynchr5 know?_

_ No, _Stormie thought to herself. _ stormielynchr5 doesn't know. What the h*** is going on? _As if it read her mind, another Tweet popped up from a fan that sent her a link. Immediately, Stormie clicked on it.

YouTube started on a new tab, loading quickly. Stormie's eyes almost bulged out just from seeing the title: The End of R5? Rocky Beating the C*** Out of Ross.

As the video started playing, Stormie found it hard to breath.

Her baby was getting beated up.

Rocky would NEVER have done that.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Mark! Get in here!"

**How was it? I'll try and update ASAP! Thank you for all my reviewers! **

**Please make me the happiest girl alive and R&R! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'M SORRY! I know it's been almost a week since I've updated and I'm SOOOOO sorry for that! I had last minute projects for school and to add on, I've got hit with a huge writer's block. But, all thanks goes to BatFink, who gave me an amazing idea for the next few chapters! So thank you so much! Again, I'm really sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chaos.

That's what everything was. Complete and utter CHAOS.

Riker, Ratliff, and Ratliff grabbed Rocky by his arms, pinning him to the wall. "WHAT THE HECK, Rocky!" Rydel yelled. Laura was in tears, and for a moment she forgot about Ross kissing her as she ran towards him.

Ross was on the floor, grasping his nose, which was producing a steady flow of blood. "Ross!" Laura cried, kneeling towards him. "Are you okay?"

Grunting, Ross ignored her offer of help and boosted himself up to his feet. "I will be," he scowled, still holding his nose, "As soon as I beat the-"

As he lunged, Riker grabbed him, forcefully jerking him back. "You guys are idiots," he growled, glaring at his two brothers. "You know that right?"

Laura watched this all unfold. As Rocky and Ross continued to yell horrible things at each other, Rydel continued to try to reason between them, but it didn't seem to be working. Riker, Ratliff, and Ryland were obviously struggling.

As if in perfect timing, Ryland's phone rang. In the chaos, it fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. But no one noticed. Laura hesitated for a second before picking up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she sniffed, over all the yelling.

Stormie's concerned voice came from the other end. "Laura?"

"S-Stormie," Laura stammered.

"What's going on?! I looked online to see Ross and Rocky-"

Laura's eyes widened in alarm, almost dropping the phone in surprise. "It's online?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming low.

"Yeah. Laura, what the heck is going on?"

Laura barely heard her. _Online. _That had to mean… did she ever mention how much she _hated _the paparazzi? "I-I'm sorry Stormie," she stammered, still in shock. "But I really have to go now."

"Wait, Laura, just hold on for a second-"

Swallowing the guilt, Laura snapped the phone shut, ending the call. Her surroundings came rushing back towards her as she inverted her attention to the mess before her. "Guys!" she yelled.

No one heard her. Rocky struggled against Ratliff and Ryland. "How can you do this to me?" he grunted, glaring daggers at Ross, who wasn't any better.

"Guys!"

"How can _I _do this to you?" Ross yelled in disbelief. He was about to step forward when Riker came up with a new method. He grabbed his younger brother, almost picking him up, and threw him against the wall.

"GUYS!" Laura screamed.

It was as if a pin dropped as everyone suddenly stopped, they're heads snapping towards her. She took a shaky breath. "We're being filmed."

* * *

Riker would have liked to say that everyone took the news fairly well. The truth was they were in panic. "What?" Rydel said, her mouth gaping as she looked around like she was going to get shot. "But there's no one here!"

"Security cameras," Ryland muttered, as if he was dazed.

A stunned silence filled the backstage as the news sunk in.

Suddenly, Damiano came running in, making everyone jump. "What is going on in here?" he nearly yelled. "You all were supposed to be on stage five minutes ago. The fans are going crazy right now."

_Oh no. _A feeling of cold despair hit Riker in the chest. How could they forget? He suddenly felt like the biggest idiot alive. Cross that. The biggest idiot in the history of idiots. He was even willing to extend it to 'the biggest idiot that ever existed on the face of the planet' but Ross and Rocky just earned that title.

Ryland took charge immediately. "I'll go talk to them," he muttered, grabbing a microphone that was supposed to be meant for them as he slipped onto the stage. Riker heard the crowd immediately silent.

Damiano turned back to his daughter, who was avoiding his gaze. "Now can someone tell me what's going on?" he demanded. He saw how Ross and Rocky hung their heads in embarrassment and he hardened. "Never mind."

As everyone stood there in silence, not moving, Ryland finally came back. "I talked to them," he said. "I told them that the concert is moved to tomorrow." He sent a pointed glare. "And they, being the best fans in the world, understood."

"We don't deserve them," Ratliff said under his breath.

Ryland continued. "So you two," he pointed accusingly at Ross and Rocky, "Are going to work your issues out before we all have to perform. I'll work everything out with the press. Say that it was…" he struggled.

"We'll figure something out," Riker nodded.

"You mean you guys will," Laura said raggedly.

Everyone turned to her, even Damiano. "What?"

Laura lifted her head. Ross's heart almost broke to see that she was crying. He wanted to rush forward and hug her, but something kept him back. Laura turned to Damiano. "You were right, Dad. I have to leave the tour."

* * *

"You two are in big trouble, you know that?"

Riker was leading his two idiotic brothers down the hallway of their hotel, nearly pulling their arms out of their sockets. Ross struggled. "Can you just let me go?" he hissed. "I need to talk to Laura."

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk to you?" Rocky snapped.

"Just stop," Riker growled as he came to a stop at Ross's hotel room. "Key."

Ross glared at him, but digging into his pocket, took out the room key.

Riker snatched it from his hands and opened the door, swinging it open. He not-so-gently shoved them into the room. "What are we doing here?" Rocky scowled, stumbling slightly as he almost crashed down to the ground.

"Playing video games," Riker said dryly. "What do you think we're doing here?"

Ross flinched. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Riker said firmly. "We're not leaving this room until you guys put this stupid feud to an end. And I don't CARE if it takes all day."

"But Laura-"

"Rydel is talking to her and Mr. Marano. She'll handle it."

"But-"

"Trust me. If anyone can do it, Rydel can. She's reasonable."

* * *

"Laura, I swear. I am this close to throwing you out the window!" Rydel fumed as sat down on the hotel bed, glowering at her best friend.

Laura didn't seem affected from Rydel's continuous threats. "I'm sorry Del," she said quietly, not meeting her eyes. "But nothing's going to make me change my mind. I have to leave the tour. To go back home. To be with my family."

"We are your family," Rydel said firmly.

If anything, that made Laura feel worse as she felt herself tear up. "I-I'm sorry," Laura repeated again. "But I'm just making things worse for you guys."

Rydel sighed as she visibly softened. "No you're not," she insisted.

"But-"

"Look," Rydel said in exasperation. "If this is about Ross and Rocky, just say it."

Laura bit her lip. "I don't know what else to do."

"What you're not going to do is run away," Rydel said. "When I found out I was pregnant, I tried to run away. I was about to abort my own kid. But you and Ross made me realize that it was wrong. And I had to stop being a coward."

Laura opened her mouth to speak when Rydel cut her off, "Please don't break my brothers' hearts by just running off. They'll never forgive themselves."

A thick silence filled the room as Laura slowly absorbed Rydel's words. For a second, Rydel thought that she convinced her. Until the young actress said two words that made her want to sink into the ground: "I'm sorry."

* * *

Later that day, a new magazine article came out.

_R5 AT IT'S BREAKING POINT?_

_THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE IS QUESTIONING._

**Again, I'm really sorry that it took so long to update and this chapter was so short! Thank you all for being patient with me! I'll try to update ASAP! School ends on Thursday, so when summer officially comes, I'll have plenty of time to write :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE 300+ REVIEWS! THEY WERE ALL AMAZING! YOU GUYS ROCK! Summer is out so I will definitely have more time to write :D Thank you all again! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_The Pros and Cons of Riker's Day:_

_Pros: ….._

_Cons: he couldn't think of any pros_

Maybe he should have rethought his plan slightly. Locking himself and his two arguing brothers in a hotel room? Not his best idea. Especially when he said and quote: _"We're not leaving this room until you guys put this stupid feud to an end. And I don't CARE if it takes all day."_

The truth was Riker _did _care. Because it _did _take all day. Ross and Rocky refused to talk to each other. Both of them were being too stubborn.

So there they were. The two younger brothers immaturely decided to go to separate area. Ross in his and Rocky in the spare room. Riker slouched in his seat, playing with his phone across the kitchen table.

This was ridiculous.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Rydel muttered.

She was at the main floor of the hotel, at the breakfast buffet. But Rydel wasn't hungry. She spent the whole night trying to convince both Laura and Damiano to stay. They were running out of time, especially with their concert tomorrow.

But Laura wouldn't budge. She refused to be the cause of Ross and Rocky's arguments that were, logically speaking, breaking R5 apart. Damiano wasn't much help either. Rydel almost heard his voice in her head. _'It's not safe for Laura to be going around the world in her condition, blah, blah, blah.'_

Rydel's lack of hunger wasn't just because of the whole Laura-leaving situation. The nausea was _killing _her. Rydel knew that it was natural to feel woozy, but she couldn't even think of food without feeling the need to throw up.

"I can't wait until you come out," Rydel murmured softly, sinking into the hotel booth. She found herself doing this a lot. Talking to the baby. Constantly. Rydel tried to avoid it, but she knew exactly why she would.

Her family was falling apart. _Her _baby seemed, in a strange way, the only one there for her at the moment. They had a mother/child relationship that Rydel couldn't explain. But she loved it.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rydel looked up to see Ratliff watching her, his breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs at hand. For a stupid reason, her heart sped up. _Stop it, _she scolded herself. _You guys are friends. FRIENDS. _

Composing herself, Rydel pulled on a smile. "Hey," she said, patting the seat next to her. Ratliff grinned and slid into the booth, putting his plate down.

"Hey Del," he greeted back. His hand reached out for a moment, but almost as soon as it happened, he jerked it back, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Rydel swallowed the sob. She knew exactly what he was about to do. Hold her hand. Like he used to do whenever he knew that she was troubled. Like he used to do before they decided that they were just _friends. _

"Um…" Ratliff stammered, looking down at his food.

"It's fine," Rydel forced a smile.  
Ratliff didn't answer. Instead, he looked eager to change the subject as he cleared his throat. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Not hungry."

There it was again. The concerned look. Rydel hated it. It just made her want him even more. But she couldn't have him. Because she was being a coward.

_Lynch's Dictionary_

_Coward: (n) something they all were_

* * *

"Well I hope you're happy."

Riker leaned against the frame of the door tiredly as he frowned. "Nice to see you too Ryland," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I've been on the phone for _hours_," Ryland ranted on, ignoring his brother's comment as he let himself into the room. "Trying to convince the press that the fight between Ross and Rocky was fake."

"They're not stupid, Ryland."

Ryland scowled. "Anyway," he said with a pointed glare. "I managed to convince them that it was just a minor fight, no real injuries. The camera made it look worse than it really was. So that's cleared up… sort of."

"Wow," Riker grumbled, closing the door. "That's real encouraging."

"Hey!" Ryland said indignantly. "What's wrong with you?"

Riker seemed to realize how hostile his comments were appearing because he rubbed his face. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I've been trying to get Ross and Rocky to make up before the concert. And I'm ready to strangle their-"

"I get it," Ryland interrupted.

"Any word from Rydel about Laura?"

Ryland shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "But Mr. Marano did come to my room this morning, asking me to purchase tickets for the first flight to America. They're leaving in the morning."

Riker's heart sank. "So they're really going?"

Before Ryland could answer, Ross burst out of his room, the door flying open. "I thought you said Rydel was going to handle that!" he said, his eyes wide.

_Finally, _Riker thought. "Thank God you're out of your room," he told his younger brother in exasperation. "I thought you died in there."

"Laura's really leaving?" Ross repeated.

"It's not really a surprise, Ross," Ryland commented.

Ross turned pale. "I thought she would've just changed her mind by now. She could never keep her opinion. Once, we've stood in line for ice cream at the beach for an hour because she couldn't decide which flavor she wanted!"

"I think this is a lot more important than ice cream," Riker observed.

Ross ignored his comment as he took a deep breath, his eyes growing panicked. "I have to go talk to her," he said quickly, heading towards the door.

"Oh, no you're not," Riker got up from his seat, stopping his brother. Ross opened his mouth to protest when he cut him off, "Remember what I said? None of us are leaving this room until you and Rocky work it out."

**Genius!**

_I know right! _

Ross's jaw hardened. "Riker, I swear-"

"No exceptions."

Conflict could easily be seen in Ross's eyes. For a moment, he stood there in silence. Riker and Ryland wanted him carefully. "Fine," Ross said at last with a slight growl. "But I'm doing this for Laura. No one else."

Riker didn't care who he was doing this for. As long as he was doing it. Because the sooner they could get out of this d*** room, the better.

Taking a deep breath, Ross made his way across the kitchen, where the spare room that Rocky was hiding in was. _For Laura, _he thought. Closing his eyes tightly, he opened the door and disappeared inside, the door slamming behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Ryland grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Riker observed him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Putting 911 on speed dial."

* * *

Ross found Rocky under the covers, making a big bump in the middle of the bed. "Riker," the brown-haired teenager said, his voice muffled. "I told you already. I'm not going to talk to Ross and I don't care if we stay-"

"Hey Rocky."

Even under the blanket, Ross could see Rocky tense. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice growing cold. "Because there's nothing I have to say to you."

"Look," Ross snapped. "I don't like this any better than you do."

"Then why are you here?"

Ross found himself growing increasingly annoyed. With one swift motion, Ross swiped the covers off, to reveal his disheveled brother. His clothes were crumbled and his brown hair was a mess as his body was rolled into a ball.

"Can you just listen to me for a second?" Ross said, scowling.

Rocky scrambled to his feet groggily. "Get out," he hissed.

"Just wait a second-"

"No!"

Ross gritted his teeth. "This is important-"

"But-"

"Laura is leaving tomorrow!" Ross blurted out.

It was as if Rocky froze as his mouth formed an 'o', his eyes widening. It didn't look like he was going to speak anytime soon so Ross sighed. "Please just listen," he said, his voice softening. "If you won't do it for me, do it for her."

Rocky nodded numbly.

"Look," Ross started, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I don't want a girl to come between us, Rocky. Especially Laura. She doesn't deserve to have us fighting over her like that. We're the reason that she's leaving. And she was really looking forward to this tour. I should know. I was there."

Rocky swallowed hard. He remembered what Rydel had told them. _This isn't your choice to decide! It's Laura's. And right now guys, I bet you are both breaking her heart. _His gaze went to Ross. His nose was still swollen from where he punched him. Rocky felt his heart sink.

Since when did he even _think _about doing that to his brother? When he saw Ross and Laura kiss… he really ruined everything. "Remember what Rydel told us?" Ross voiced his own thoughts.

Rocky stared at the ground. "Let Laura decide."

"I think we're hurting more than we're hurting each other," Ross agreed.

Rocky swallowed hard again, finding himself at a lack of words. Ross shifted. "Look," he said seriously. "Riker won't let us out until we solve all the problems we have together and I really need to talk to Laura. So do you think… we can just pretend that everything's okay and that we made up?"

It wasn't supposed to be funny, not with the tone Ross was using. But Rocky couldn't help but laugh. It was as if lifting a huge bolder from his shoulders as his body felt ten tons lighter. Like he could go flying.

Rocky nodded. "Fine," he agreed. "But I'm talking to Laura with you."

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON HERE WE GO AGAIN (A/N: I decided to do a small preview of the next chapter):**

Rydel gasped, hunching over as a sharp pain went through her stomach.

Next to her, Ratliff tensed. "What?" he asked, alarmed. "What's wrong 'Del?"

The pain spread throughout her body as she gasped for a breath. It couldn't be. It was way to early for the baby to be coming. Something was wrong. Ratliff was by her side immediately, supporting her. "What's wrong?" he asked again, his voice trembling.

Rydel blinked hard, trying to control her breathing. "The baby," she said at last.


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG! Guys, I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm super sorry about that! I don't know why, but lately, I've been getting lots of writer's blocks for this story. Again, all thanks to BatFink. This chapter wouldn't even exist if you didn't give me the idea. Thank you so much! :D **

**And thanks to all the reviews! They are all so supportive and amazing! You all ROCK :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Laura?" Rydel looked up in surprise to see her best friend walking in backstage of the building they were performing in. "What are you doing here? I thought you were…" her voice squeaked. "Going on the plane."

Laura smiled slightly. "Don't get your hopes up," she warned playfully. "The flight got pushed back. So I just came here to…say good bye."

Rydel's smile wiped away. "Oh," she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. The moment ended as the bright smile came back on the blond's face. "At least you're here now. You can help me strangle my brothers. We were supposed to have sound check fifteen minutes ago. And they're still not here."

Laura cracked a smile. "No surprise there."

Rydel laughed before immediately wincing. Laura's head snapped up, alarmed. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously. "Is the baby ok? What hurts?"

"I'm fine," Rydel assured her panicked friend, forcing the pain that was running through her stomach down. "It's just a little cramp. It'll go away soon."

Laura didn't look convinced. "But-"

"LAURA!" two voices said in unison.

In came Ross and Rocky, who almost tripped over each other. Laura stiffened.

"Finally!" Rydel said in exasperation. "Where were you?"

Ross ignored her. "Laura, I thought you left," he said quietly.

"The flight got pushed back," she said stiffly.

Ross had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling out in frustration. How was it even possible to think that they were once best friends? All he wanted to do was hug the small actress and confess his heart out, saying that he was sorry.

What was keeping him?

Maybe the fact that Rocky was next to him. And they both came to a mutual agreement that it was Laura's choice and they shouldn't interfere. 'Cause what happened when they did? Laura was leaving, dropping out of the tour.

Ross's hands twitched.

"Look Laura," Rocky stepped in. "We're so sorry."

Laura pursed her lips, not responding.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Laura refused to look at anyone. One wrong move and it seemed like the entire atmosphere would just break. The silence was cut off as Rydel sucked in her breath.

All heads snapped towards her. Rydel pulled on a smile. _Ignore the pain, _she thought, gritting her teeth. They couldn't afford anymore distractions. They've pushed this tour back way to many times.

"Rydel," Laura said quietly.

"I'm fine," Rydel insisted.

Rocky blinked. "Del, if there's something wrong, you can just tell us."

"There's nothing wrong," Rydel said indignantly. "I'm just a little tired. Can we just call Riker and Ratliff and tell them to get their butts over here? Because I just want to get this sound check over with then go to bed."

Ross's focus was still completely on Laura. So when she turned to him suddenly, he almost fell in surprise. "Do you have your phone Ross?" she asked. Her voice had almost no emotion in it. It was just…there.

It was good enough for Ross though. Improvement: she was talking to him.

"Here," he said, maybe smiling a little more than usual.

And for a moment, Ross totally forgot that Laura was leaving that day.

* * *

"Finally!" Rydel said in exasperation as Riker and Ratliff came backstage.

"Sorry we're late," Riker apologized as everyone stood up from their makeshift seat on the ground. "We were just- Laura what are you doing here?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "The flight got pushed back," she explained.

Disappointment was easily seen in Riker's face. He was half-expecting for her to say that Ross and Rocky convinced her to stay. But when he looked at his two younger brothers, they were just staring at the ground.

"Oh," he said at last. "Are you staying for sound check?"

Laura nodded numbly as she sat back down on the floor, crossing her legs. "So you guys do your rock star, air guitar stuff." Even Ross, despite being upset of her leaving, had to laugh at her comment.

The tension broke slightly as everyone took their places. Hard to believe, but R5 has performed together…in what seemed like forever. Riker smiled to himself. For once, everything seemed to be going okay…eliminating the Laura leaving part.

He shouldn't have jinxed it.

* * *

It happened as they were practicing 'What Do I Have To Do?'

_"Dragging them 'round by the eyes,"_ Ross was singing, rolling his eyes playfully.

Watching Ross from the sidelines, Laura felt herself give a small laugh until she caught herself. _You're supposed to be mad, _she reminded herself as her expression shifted. _You can't give in again. _

But Rocky noticed Laura's small smile as she watched Ross. The brown-haired singer surprised himself as he let out a breathy laugh. There was something about just seeing Laura smiling made him feel like the happiest person alive. Even if that smile is a result from Ross's actions.

_"What do I have to do?" _everyone joined for the chorus.

Rydel suddenly gasped, another round of pain hitting her as Ross went on, _"To be the lady's choice?" _Thank God the microphone was loud so no one heard her. She forced herself to focus as she continued to play.

As Rocky went on to the rap, Rydel found herself getting increasingly dizzy, nausea crawling up her throat. She swallowed it down. _You're not going anywhere, _she said stubbornly. _Just get through this sound check…_

Rydel was so distracted that she hardly noticed that she played the wrong chord on the keyboard. It's sharp, pitchy sound rang through the stage. It was as if striking a time bomb as everything froze for a second.

Stopping mid-way of singing a note, Ross turned to Rydel in confusion.

His sister blinked, realizing that everyone stopped. "What's wrong?"

Laura stood up from the ground. "That's it," she said firmly, walking up to her friend. "We're taking you to the hospital. No exceptions this time."

Ratliff blinked hard as he heard the word 'hospital'. "This time?" he repeated, turning to Rydel. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?"

"I didn't want you to panic," Rydel said helplessly.

"Really? Because I'm panicking right now!"

Laura rolled her eyes, ignoring Ratliff as she supported Rydel. "C'mon," she said gently. Her brothers didn't waste any time to pack up their stuff.

"Sound check's done," Riker announced, as if it wasn't obvious already.

Halfway through the stage, Rydel gasped against Laura and Ratliff, hunching over as a sharp pain went through her stomach.

Next to her, Ratliff tensed. "What?" he asked, alarmed. "What's wrong Del?"

The pain spread throughout her body as she gasped for a breath. It couldn't be. It was way too early for the baby to be coming. Something was wrong. Ratliff was by her side almost immediately, supporting her. "What's wrong?" he asked again, his voice taking on a slight tremble.

"Del?" Laura asked anxiously as the rest of R5 ran towards her.

Rydel blinked hard, trying to control her breathing and the pain. "The baby," she managed to get out before blacking out.

* * *

It was amazing how one tour can result in so many hospital visits.

Half the time, it seems like R5 spent them waiting.

1) Laura…when she got hit by a car

2) Laura again…resulting from the time when she got hit by a car

3) Rydel…who knows why

Ratliff was close to freaking out. "What if something's wrong?" he said, his breath shortening. "How about Rydel? What about the baby?" He gripped Ross, who was sitting next to him. "What if the baby is gone?"

"Hey," Ross said, trying to calm his friend down. "Listen Ratliff. I know how you feel." He flashed a glance across the room at Laura, who was intently into reading the fifth book of _Harry Potter. _"And," he visibly softened. "Everything turned out…okay in the end."

Riker, who was listening in on the conversation, noticed Ross's look. He leaned over. "Did you talk to Laura?" he asked. "You know she's still leaving today."

"No," Ross said sarcastically. "How could I not know that?"

Riker rolled his eyes. "Anyway…"

"I couldn't talk to her," Ross said glumly. "She's ignoring me…and Rocky."

"No surprise there," Ratliff muttered.

Ross glared at him. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Riker cut in. "Look," he said, "I want Laura as much to stay as much as you do."

"It won't be the same without her," Ross agreed.

"And we need someone to take Rydel's place," Riker corrected.

Ratliff got up from his seat so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet. "What?!" he whisper-yelled. If looks could kill, Riker would be at his gravestone.

"Look," Riker said calmly, pushing Ratliff back down in his seat. "It's not like I agree with it, but Rydel's pregnant now. It can't be good for her and the baby. All the pressure. The singing. The dancing. The-"

"We get it," Ross cut in. "Will Rydel agree with that?"

"Well I don't," Ratliff said stubbornly.

"Ratliff, let's be reasonable for a second-" Riker tried again.

"I am. There's no way I'm letting Rydel be replaced!"

Ross sighed as he sunk into his seat. They were going to be here a while.

**How was it? Again, I'm sorry again for the late update. I have another idea for the next chapter so the next time I update will be soon :D Please R&R! Thank you all again for being so patient with me! **


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the delay! I know it's been almost a week...again. And I'm soooo sorry! I really wanted to finish 'Wingman' the previous week so I spent a lot of time working on those chapters. Again, I'm really sorry! Thank you all for your patience and dealing with this inconsistent updating system! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Laura sighed in content as she let out a deep breath. She let the soft breeze wash over her as she closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to drift away with the wind. She needed to clear her head before she got a headache.

Too many problems were happening in her life now to keep up with it all. She was supposed to be escaping them this morning, until it got pushed back to later that night. And what happened in that short time span? Rydel was in the hospital.

Now Laura wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't leave now. Not with one of her best friends in the hospital. What kind of friend was she if she just ditched Rydel when she needed her support the most?

_We need someone to take Rydel's place. _Isn't that what Riker had told Ross? Yes, she heard every word of their conversation. And Laura couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Was that the only reason Ross was so desperate for her to stay? So that they wouldn't be one-member short?

_You're supposed to be angry at him. Furious, _a small voice had to remind her as she felt herself go weak. _You shouldn't let him hurt you like that. _

But Laura wasn't too sure. Because as every minute of her life pasted by, she found herself missing Ross more and more. She missed joking around with him. She missed all the times they've had on the Austin and Ally set. She missed all the times when he's beenthere for her, always so protecting and comforting. Most of all, she missed _him. _Ross Shor Lynch.

And it was starting to kill her inside.

* * *

Rocky found himself in the middle of a battlefield.

He didn't know what happened. One minute, he was playing Angry Birds on his iPhone. The next, Riker and Ratliff were in a full-blown argument. And he didn't notice until Ryland nudged him. "Should we do something?"

Blinking, Rocky looked up, tucking his phone back into his pocket to reveal the sight before him. "We're not replacing Rydel!" Ratliff was yelling.

"If you want this tour to survive, then we have no choice!" Riker shot back.

"What's happening?" Rocky asked Ryland.

Ryland shrugged. "Riker wants to replace Rydel with Laura on the tour," he said simply. "All the work and stress isn't good for her, being pregnant and all…"

That was all Rocky had to hear as he stood up from his seat, making his way to the two arguing stars. "Whoa," he said in hope to calm them both down.

"Rydel can do it," Ratliff was insisting, ignoring Rocky's attempts. "She's strong. She d_eserves _to be on this tour! She's been waiting for it just as long as we all have! If anyone has to be taken off, it should be me."

Riker glared at him. "You're not the one pregnant!"

_That's gonna be in my nightmares, _Rocky thought with a shutter. "Okay, okay," he said reasonably, stepping in between the two. "You guys have to work this out. If this is about Rydel, then maybe we should ask her for her own opinion."

"She'll agree with me," Riker cut in. "This can't be good for the baby."

Ratliff scowled, glowering. "We'll see about that," he mumbled before getting up from his seat and storming out of the door. It slammed behind him, making both Rocky and Riker flinch hard.

"Nice going Riker," Ryland noted only to be greeted with glares.

Riker's hands clenched. "How can you not be agreeing with me right now? Rydel and the baby's health are at risk right now. That's more important than the tour." He looked back and forward between his two brothers. When they didn't say a word, he scowled. "Back me up on this Ross."

The oldest Lynch turned to the seat next to him, expecting his brother to be observing how this whole scene was being played out, to be greeted with an empty chair. "Where did he go?" Ryland asked after a moment of silence.

"He was here three minutes ago," Riker told him.

Rocky felt his stomach flipped.

Was he the only one that wasn't surprised at Ross's disappearance?

* * *

Ross took a deep breath.

**Man up!**

_Go away._

**Not the best day?**

_Are you kidding me? This whole week has been-_

**Anyway, why are you just standing there?**

_What?_

**Laura's right there in front of you. Talk to her. **

_I-I can't. Rocky and I agreed that-_

**For crying out loud, you're not going to make a move on her. You're just going to talk. As friends. You're worried for her. There's nothing wrong with that.**

_…Wow. For once you're actually right. _

Ross let his shoulder relax as he watched Laura again through the glass windows of the hospital, where she stood by the entrance. Almost against his will, he felt himself smile as he found his gaze glued to the young actress.

Laura, for the first time in a long time, looked happy as, smiling and waving to the different patients that were entering the hospital. One little girl ran up to her. Even from inside the hospital, Ross could hear her squeal. "Ally!"

A strange sensation went down Ross's spine as he watched Laura kneel down, talking to the young kid with a wide smile. He felt himself grow light, the feeling in his stomach growing bigger by the second.

Ross took another deep breath and drew himself away from the window.

_Where's the Ally without the Austin? _

* * *

Jiao was too cute. Laura was coming to that conclusion as the little girl continued to jump around her excitedly. "It's really you, it's really you!" she was squealing, hugging Laura tightly, wrapping her small arms around her neck.

Laura laughed. Jiao's mom opened her mouth in an apology, but she stopped her. "It's fine," she smiled, turning back to Jiao, who was still jumping.

"I love you Ally!" Jiao beamed, hugging her even tighter.

"I'm hurt. How about Austin?" a voice asked behind her playfully.

Laura's blood went cold. Jiao apparently hasn't noticed though because her eyes lit up even more. _Oh no, _Laura said, shutting her eyes tight, not trusting herself to turn around. Jiao, on the other hand, had no problem.

She squealed loudly at the sight of Ross.

"Austin!" she nearly yelled, pouncing on him.

Ross laughed, but Laura could almost feel his gaze on her. She stiffened. For what seemed like hours, she stayed in that position, silently refusing to turn around. Jiao took her hand, snapping her out of her daze.

"Mommy!" Jiao squealed. "It's Austin and Ally!"

Laura had no choice but to get to her feet and face Jiao…and Ross. No matter how hard she tried, it was as if her eyes were a magnet as they inverted to the blond, who was still watching her carefully.

Something fluttered in her stomach as Ross's eyes lit up when hers met his.

And for that short moment, she forgot about everything.

Jiao's mom took out a camera from her bag. Ross immediately got the message and silently smiled to himself. He felt the sudden need to run up to her and thank his heart out. This might be his chance.

"Picture!" Jiao said excitedly.

Laura's voice didn't seem to be functioning properly. Ross bent down and boosted Jiao in his arms, making her giggle. Without a look or word to Laura, he used his free arm and wrapped it around her waist.

_It's for a picture, _Laura assured herself as a 'smile' plastered her face as Jiao's mom snapped away with the camera. _We've done this a thousand times before. For the fans…for the fans…for the fans… it's just for the fans…_

Then why is her body still tingling from where Ross touched her?

* * *

Rocky wandered down the hospital, looking for Ratliff. Well…he was supposed to be looking for Ratliff. That was his suck-ish excuse to look for Laura and Ross, who was sure to be there with her. Where else would he be?

Hurt was steadily growing in Rocky's chest. They've agreed not to make any move on her. To let Laura decide for herself. If Ross was- _No, _Rocky pushed the thought away. _Ross wouldn't do that. _Right?

Rocky was drowned in his thoughts so deep that he almost ran into Ross and Laura themselves. Last minute, he realized his mistake, jerking back as Laura stormed back into the hospital with Ross trailing behind her.

"Just leave me alone Ross!" Laura was scowling. She huffed as she tried to avoid him, but Ross was too fast for her. He caught her arm and jerked her back.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ross demanded, forcing her to look at him.

Rocky watched this all play out from a distance. Thankfully, neither Laura nor Ross noticed him. "There's nothing to talk to me about," Laura spat out, making both Rocky and Ross flinch hard. Since when did she become so hard?

_Oh yeah, _Rocky thought with a pang, _since we broke her heart. _

Laura stepped forward to leave again when Ross spun her around, his grip on her visibly tightening. "Please," he begged, his voice dropping an octave as it started to tremble. "Just listen to me Laur."

Conflict was obvious in Laura's face. But she knew just as well as Rocky did that Ross was stubborn. Sometimes too stubborn for his own good. But right now, apparently his persistence came in handy.

"Fine," Laura said at last, glaring.

Ross didn't waste another second. "Look," he said quickly. "I know you're mad. And I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Laura. You know it's the last thing that I would ever do. I was being…" he started to fumble.

Even through the circumstances, Rocky couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Ross Lynch's weakness: putting a damper on his own ego.

Laura was thinking the same thing because she cracked a smile. It was so small, Ross didn't even see it. But Rocky did. And there it was. That feeling that he had felt in sound check. Like he just got exploited to a bucketful of a refreshing breeze. And that smile was a result from Ross.

As soon as it happened, it was over as Laura let out a heavy breath. "You can stop wasting your breath Ross," she said quietly. "I know why you're doing this."

_What? _Rocky thought in confusion.

Ross looked just as surprised as he did because his eyes widened. "What?"

"I heard you and Riker talking," Laura said simply. "I get it. You want me to stay because of Rydel. To take her place. Being one-member off would ruin the tour, and I get that. But if that's all you want me for-"

Ross looked like he just got slapped on the face as his mind seemed to process her words. "What?" he said in shock. "Laura, no, that's not what-"

If this was a movie, this would be the scene where the guy would kiss the girl and assure her that it wasn't what it looked like. Rocky realized that. But at the same time, reality kicked in and suddenly, this wasn't a fairytale.

* * *

Ross swallowed hard. It was taking all that he had not to kiss Laura at the moment. _You promised Rocky, _he reminded himself, his hand twitching slightly as it resisted the urge to wrap Laura up in a hug.

Laura was looking at him in so much hurt, it was like a stab in the back.

"I'll see you later Ross," she said quietly. Before he could say another word, she brushed past him and quickly walked down the hallway, back towards the waiting room. Ross could tell that she was trying not to run.

_I really messed up, _Ross thought, closing his eyes tightly.

"How come you let her get away?" a voice asked suddenly.

Ross's heart almost stopped as he spun around to see his brother, glaring at him. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelping in surprise.

Before Ross could get even a word out, Rocky went on, "Look Ross. It's obvious that you're in love with Laura. This isn't some tiny co-star crush. And…"

Ross instinctively flinched, his mind considering the options:

- Rocky was going to start yelling at him…again

- He was going to punch him in the face…again

- He was going to damage him in some emotional way…again

"…and it's obvious that Laura feels the same way."

That was it. No punch. No yelling. Nothing. Ross gawked at his brother, his tongue suddenly twisting into a giant knot. "What?" he blinked in surprise.

Rocky almost laughed at his expression. "Look," he said quietly. "We've been making Laura feel so miserable lately. And today…you actually made her smile. And only you Ross. No one else."

He had to be kidding. This had to be some kind of joke. That was enough to let Ross find his voice again. "Haha, very funny Rocky," he said, glaring. "If you haven't noticed, the only thing I did for her was make her drop out of the tour."

"I'm being serious!" Rocky protested. "Even if you didn't see it, I did. In sound check. Right now. Whether you realized it or not, it happened. For three seconds, Laura actually smiled. And…" he swallowed hard.

Ross still couldn't believe his ears. "And…" he said carefully.

"And…if you're the only one that can do that," Rocky said slowly, as if the words were stabbing him in the back. "Then…I'm okay with that. If Laura's happy, then I am too. That means more to me than anything."

**Again, I'm really sorry! Thank you all again for being so patient! I'm going on a short vacation today so I did want to update before I left. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack :D I honestly really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it as well. Thank you for all the reviews! Honestly, I haven't decided on a final chapter count for this story, but it will be ending soon. I was thinking maybe between Chapters 30-40 but it's not final. I'll keep you updated :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment of Here We Go Again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Are you sure you don't want to say bye?"

Laura let out a deep breath as she nodded her head for the billionth time. "I'm positive," she assured her dad as they continued down the highway. "Trust me, Dad. It's too painful. And we can't turn back now."

Damiano stayed silent as he kept his eyes on the road. Laura thought that he was done with the questions until he spoke up again. "You know, Rydel is in the hospital," he said uncertainly. "It would be wrong to leave now."

Laura swallowed the guilt that was slowly crawling up her throat. If anything, that was what she regretted the most. Giving a strangled nod, she felt her stomach twist. "I know," she squeaked out. "But…Rydel will understand."

Silence. Laura shut her eyes tightly as her dad dropped the subject.

…that is, until Damiano pulled the car over suddenly, making Laura jerk forward, almost hitting the car window until her seatbelt kicked in and pulled her back. She slumped in her seat, her heart racing. "Dad!"

Damiano ignored her shock. "Listen Laura," he said quickly, turning the car off to look at her face to face. "I understand you want to leave. And I agreed with you before. But now I realized…" he cut off.

Laura looked at her dad, almost daring him to continue. "Go on."

"I realized you can't run away from your problems," Damiano continued slowly. "What's going to happen the next time something doesn't go the way it plans? If you continue to try and escape them, what good is it going to do?"

"You don't understand, Dad," Laura said quietly. "I'm not doing this for myself, okay? This is for the sake of everyone. Rydel, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky…Ross." If it was even possible, her voice got softer. "I'm just being a burden to them. I know better than anyone how excited they were for this tour and I'm just ruining it."

Damiano grew quiet. Finally, he spoke up, "I'm not forcing you into anything."

"Good," Laura said, her voice growing firm. "Because I'm going."

"Okay then," Damiano nodded slightly, plugging the car keys back in. The engine roared to life. His foot pressed down lightly on the gas pedal before hopping right off. Laura looked at him questioningly.

Damiano got out his phone. "Let me just check one more time what terminal we're going to be boarding on," he lied. "Ryland sent me the details."

Laura nodded slowly. "Okay," she said cautiously.

Making sure his daughter wasn't looking, Damiano went straight to messages. Scrolling down his contacts, his finger landed on one name. Ross Lynch.

* * *

"Where's Laura?"

Both Ratliff and Riker jumped hard as Ross and Rocky crashed into the waiting room. "Nice to see you too," Riker said sarcastically. "Where were you guys-?"

Ross interrupted him impatiently. "Do you know where Laura is?" he repeated. "I can't find her anywhere…and I've looked everywhere! I tried everything. I called, texted, even tweeted her and she's not responding!"

"And you're surprised because…" Ratliff asked, but it was half-hearted. Rocky frowned at the sight of his best friend. He looked horrible. His eyes were blood-shot and his hair was a tangled mess as he slumped in his seat. The thought of something being wrong with Rydel and his baby was killing him.

Rocky's thoughts were cut off by Ross, who tensed next to him. "You don't think," he began, his eyes widening slightly. As if it heard him, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Ross literally tripped over his own feet as he answered it.

A text message popped up on the home screen.

Ross didn't waste any time clicking it open.

_From: Damiano _

_Ross, get to the airport ASAP. _

_Stop Laura from leaving._

Dropping the phone in surprise, Ross hopped to his feet. Riker, Ratliff, and Rocky looked up from his small outburst. "I need to get to the airport!" Ross blurted out, already half-way out the door.

* * *

Rydel woke up with a wince, feeling like she just got ran over by a truck. "Ugh," she let out a small breath as she leaned back, allowing herself to get taken in by the soft pillow that she was propped up against.

It took her a moment to get a feel of surroundings. Only when that minute passed did Rydel realize that she was in the hospital. It was as if she got hit with a jolt of fear as her hand instinctively reached her stomach.

_Please no, _Rydel thought with a sob as she shut her eyes tight.

Everything started to rush back to her in a blur.

* * *

_ Rydel gasped against Laura and Ratliff, hunching over as a sharp pain went through her stomach. _

_ Next to her, Ratliff tensed. "What?" he asked, alarmed. "What's wrong Del?"_

_ The pain spread throughout her body as she gasped for a breath. It couldn't be. It was way too early for the baby to be coming. Something was wrong. Ratliff was by her side almost immediately, supporting her. "What's wrong?" he asked again, his voice taking on a slight tremble. _

_ "Del?" Laura asked anxiously as the rest of R5 ran towards her. _

_ Rydel blinked hard, trying to control her breathing and the pain. "The baby," she managed to get out before blacking out. _

* * *

The baby. Rydel jolted upright in her bed with a start. _No. _

"Please no," she said frantically, her breaths coming out short as she felt a sharp pain right through her heart. "Please. Please." Her eyes shut tight as her hand rubbed soothingly over her stomach.

Her voice turned into a sob. "It'll be okay. I promise. Mommy's here." **[1]**

_Mommy's here. _

* * *

Traffic: crushes all form of hope.

At least, it was in Ross's case as he let out a groan of frustration. They've hit it. Rocky banged on the car wheel with a bang as he slumped in his seat in defeat. There it was. Hundreds of cars, lined up as it inched down the road, all of them directed towards the same destination: the airport.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ross said helplessly.

Rocky let out a deep breath. "Look," he said firmly. "We're getting to the airport if it's the last thing we do. A few cars won't stop us, okay? Nothing's going to keep us from getting Laura back."

_A few cars. _Ross cracked a smile. "Right," he agreed.

"Good," Rocky nodded. He unlocked the doors to the car. "Get out."

Saying Ross was shocked would have been an understatement. "W-What?" he stammered, almost choking on his own spit as his brain processed Rocky's words. Was his own brother really kicking him out of the car? In the middle of nowhere?

Rocky had to resist the urge to laugh at his brother's expression. "I'm not ditching you," he said, as if he could read his mind. "But Ross, we both know that we're not going to get anywhere by sitting in this car."

Their brother-empathy kicked in as Ross suddenly understood what he was suggesting. His hand reached for the car handle as he swung the door open. He spun his body around, his legs hitting the road.

Cars were slowly passing by Ross as he paused, looking at his brother at the driver's wheel. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked cautiously.

Rocky swallowed as he nodded. "Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. "You go to the airport and find Laura. I'll try and meet you there as soon as I can."

Stopping short, Ross felt himself suddenly feel guilty as he thought back on how horribly he's been treating his brother. "I've been acting like a real jerk," he said, his thoughts somehow finding its way from his mind to his mouth.

Rocky blinked in surprise. "I have too," he said softly after a moment of silence.

"Look," Ross began. Words were getting cluttered in throat and suddenly, Ross felt the need to get it all out. To tell Rocky that he was sorry. To tell him that he appreciated everything that he's done for him. To tell him that he was the best brother that he could have ever asked for.

"We'll talk about this later," Rocky interrupted him. He nodded towards the airport that could barely be seen over the road. "Go get your girl, Bro."

**[1] Confession time: I started sobbing when I was writing this part. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please, please, please review and make me the happiest person alive :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! First off, I want to say thank you all for all the support and reviews! They were all soooo amazing! You guys rock! So here's the next chapter for all of you! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**DEDICATION: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cora Lynch. HAPPY 13th BITHDAY! This is my birthday gift to you :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_ "Ross! Come back here!"_

_ Ross laughed as he ran away, Laura's flip phone firmly in his grasp. "Not a chance Laur," he said slyly as she raced after him. "Today's the legendary day where you're getting a new phone. This one is like ancient."_

_ Laura jumped for her phone. "My." Jump. "Flip phone." Jump. "And." Jump. "I." Jump. "Are." Jump. "Very." Jump. "Happy." Jump. "Together." Laura made one last attempt to reach for her device when Ross turned it away from her. _

_ "Trust me," he laughed. "I'm doing you a big favor."_

_ Laura ignored his protest as she continued to leap for it. Major disadvantage: Ross is at last a head taller than her. "Why are you so tall?" she whined. _

_ "You love me anyway," Ross smirked. _

_ He meant it jokingly, no doubt about that. But that didn't keep Laura's stomach from twisting into a giant knot. "Right," Laura rolled her eyes, trying to keep her voice from trembling. There was no reason to feel nervous…right?_

_ Ross grinned. Laura leaped for her phone again. But this time, she lost her footing, the wedges that she was wearing slipping from underneath her. Letting out a yelp, she found herself falling face-first, crashing straight towards Ross._

_ "Whoa," Ross said, steadying her. _

_ "Thanks," Laura said, slightly dazed. _

_ It took a moment for her to realize how close she was to him. Cue the butterflies. "Um…" she stammered, feeling herself at a loss of words. _

_ Ross was looking at her in a way that she couldn't describe. But it was as if it triggered something in her. Like she was drinking a cup of hot chocolate. The sensation traveled throughout her body, warming her up. _

_ And she didn't want it to stop. _

_ Ross swallowed hard. "Laura," he began softly. Laura bit her lip nervously as she smiled expectantly. That's when the tone of his voice suddenly shifted. "Laura…Laura…Wake up…Laura."_

* * *

"Laura," Damiano shook his daughter softly. "Laura, wake up."

"What?" Laura opened her eyes slightly, revealing the brightly lit parking lot. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she yawned slightly. "Where are we?"

Damiano laughed. "We're at the airport, Laur," he told her. "There was heavy traffic on the way here. You were really tired. Slept the whole way."

Laura rubbed her eyes as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Her heart was still pounding from her dream. It was still fresh in her mind. Ross felt warm and comforting…inviting… Laura blinked hard as the thought hit her.

She wanted that dream to become reality so badly, it scared her.

* * *

Ross had always been athletic…or so he thought. You never know how physical you are until you _run_ miles through a traffic-filled, death-awaiting highway. It didn't take long for Ross to start sweating.

_You can do this, _he told himself, slowing down as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest as it started to become painful. Ross shook the feeling off as he started again towards the airport. _Laura, _the one name circulated through his thoughts. _Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. _

_C'mon, _Ross forced himself to start moving again. He needed to do this. If he let Laura get on that plane without a word, he would never forgive himself.

Taking a deep breath, he broke into a run.

Because this was involving Laura.

And for her, he would race around the world if he had to.

* * *

Ratliff was coming to a simple conclusion: he hated hospitals.

He hated them with so much hate, he didn't even think it was possible. It combined two of the things he couldn't stand at all: needles…and waiting.

Waiting. Both Ratliff and Riker have been sitting in the same chair for the past two hours, with not a word from one of the doctors. Several times, Ratliff had tried to squeeze something, anything, out of them, but they wouldn't budge.

It seemed like even Riker had enough because he got up from his seat as the third hour passed by. "You know what," he said in annoyance. "I think we have the right to know what the heck is going on in here."

"Try telling that to Doctor Wong," Ratliff muttered, completely exhausted.

Riker's eyes hardened. Ratliff could tell that he was getting tired of this all too. "I will," he said firmly, already half-way out the room, throwing the door open. "Because our concert is still tonight. Ross and Rocky are who-knows-where and we can't be stuck in this room forever, moping around."

_The concert. _Ratliff totally forgot why they were at China in the first place.

He remembered what Riker was trying to tell him. _Laura needs to take Rydel's place. _And he didn't agree with it. At all. Rydel deserves her place in the tour. It wasn't fair that just because she was pregnant, she couldn't live her dream. If that was the case, then if anything, he was the one to blame.

If only Rydel was right here. With him. Because she would understand. Throughout this whole tour, she was the only one that really made this whole mess worth it. And… every second Ratliff spent away from her was killing him.

* * *

_Flight to Los Angeles, California, USA boarding. _

Laura huffed in annoyance. She felt like in the movies where the parent would be dragging the kid off to the doctor's office for shots. Plot twist: she was the parent. Why? Because her dad wouldn't move an inch.

Half-way through the airport, Laura found herself dragging Damiano the whole time as he slowly inched across the marble airport floors. Most of their problem was that he constantly looked over his shoulder. Combine the sudden stops and slow movement: they were going to miss their plane.

"Dad," Laura said, glaring daggers at Damiano.

"One second, Laur," Damiano said distractedly, answering a text on his phone.

Laura sighed as she waited (not so patiently) for her dad. Their flight was boarding right now. If they didn't start moving soon, they were going to miss their one shot at getting back home. The problem?

She couldn't decide if that was good or bad thing.

* * *

Riker has never been the person to use violence.

Okay….the time when he beat the living out of Ratliff was an exception. But _usually_, he would use his words rather than his fists… which was what he was trying to do with Doctor Wong, but it wasn't working. At all.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lynch," the doctor repeated for the gazillionth time.

Riker had to bite back a few rude comments as he glared in annoyance. "Can you at least tell me if Ryd- I mean, Miss Lynch is okay? And her baby?"

Doctor Wong raised a brow, but he nodded slowly. "Miss Lynch is fine," he nodded. "In fact, she just woke up nearly ten minutes ago."

That was good news. It was supposed to be a happy moment. But something was still bothering Riker as Doctor Wong shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"And the baby?" he asked cautiously.

Doctor Wong coughed nervously. Riker felt his heart sink as he got shot with a sudden fear. "That," the doctor said slowly, "I think we need the father here for."

_Oh no._

* * *

Ross crashed into the airport, feeling the air conditioned room hit him.

But he barely stopped to enjoy the coolness of the air as he frantically glanced at the clock on his phone. _6:32. _The flight was taking off at _6:35_. Did Damiano really expect him to make it in time?

Apparently it was a yes as Ross's phone buzzed in his hand.

_Hurry up!_

_I'm trying! _Ross wanted to yell back. He didn't even have to check to see who sent the text to know that it was Damiano. And rushing him wasn't the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Ross allowed himself to relax for five seconds before taking off again. He had three minutes to get through security and find the right terminal. _I'm not going to make it, _he thought with a sob.

* * *

"Ticket please."

Laura watched as one by one, everyone handed the assistant their tickets before going down the corridor that lead to the plane. Damiano was behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

_Yeah. _The word was right on her tongue, ready to slip right out of her mouth. But her throat felt dry as she let out a strangled nod. Laura forced herself to straighten herself. She _was _leaving. And nothing was going to stop her.

_This is for them, _Laura reminded herself. _It's better for everyone this way._

But no matter how hard she tried, the dream she had in the car kept on coming back to her. The warmth. The feeling of complete content and happiness. Feeling safe. And it was all coming from Ross.

_Stop it, _Laura blinked hard. It was just a dream.

And it was all it was ever going to be.

"Ticket please," the assistant snapped her out of her thoughts.

Laura gave a small smile as she handed her the one-way ticket to America. The assistant nodded and gestured for her to enter into the corridor.

"Have a nice-"

Her voice was drowned out as a voice rang out, "LAURA! WAIT!"

Laura's heart stopped. Behind her, her dad was grinning ear-to-ear. _Of course, _Laura thought in disbelief. "Dad," she said quietly. "Please don't tell me…"

As if confirming her suspicious, it didn't take long for Ross Shor Lynch to appear in view. He looked completely windblown. His hair was wet with sweat and his face was flushed as he took heavy breaths. His hazel eyes were filled with relief.

"Wait!" he pleaded as he ran up to her. "Please wait, Laura!"

This was it. Laura ignored his begs as she took a step towards the airplane. Damiano, however, grabbed her arm, spinning her around towards Ross again. "Just listen to what he has to say Laur," he said quietly.

Laura bit her lip as she held in a few curses that were ready to come out.

Her heart froze as Ross didn't waste any time. He ran up to her, ripping her out of her dad's hold as he spun her around. He gripped her shoulders with both hands as he bent down to be eye-level with her.

"I need five seconds," he said under his breath.

Laura found herself frozen, unable to speak. Where Ross was touching her, by the shoulders, they were going into a wild frenzy. Both chills and warmth clashed together as it surged down her body, to every tip of her being.

Then there, right in front of millions of eyes to see, he kissed her.

**Yay! Raura :D I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**r5familymember: it was great! Thank you so much for asking :) I really had fun.**

**Happy birthday again to Cora! Hope you have a great time on your special day! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**AHHH! OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YAY! WE REACHED 400+ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Here We Go Again :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Fireworks. That was the first thing Ross felt. As cliché as it sounded, it was true.

Laura immediately stiffened as their lips came in contact and for a moment, he was afraid that she was going to pull back. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was as rigid as a board.

Sparks filled Ross's body, flowing through his blood as the tingling sensation grew. The feeling continued to spread until he couldn't take it anymore. _Please, _he thought, as if she could somehow hear his thoughts. _Tell me you feel it too. _

Laura seemed to finally realize what was going on because she jerked back from him, staring at him with wide eyes. It was as if flipping a switch onto reality as Ross suddenly felt his surroundings zoom in on him.

The airport. The attendant who was gawking at him. Damiano who was sure to be thinking some nasty things about him at the moment. Fangirls who were either taking photos, squealing, or yelling at Laura for 'stealing him' from them.

But for a moment, none of that mattered as Ross forced himself to blur them out. He didn't care if this got out to the press. He didn't care if this got broadcasted to the world. He _didn't care _if this was too big of a risk.

This was Laura. And she was worth it.

Ross watched Laura carefully. She looked like she was about to cry. It was as if it just struck Ross in the heart. _Stupid, _he scowled. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He _hated _making Laura cry. He hated it more than anything.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore as Laura continued to stare at him as if she couldn't find the ability to move. Ross remembered what happened last time they kissed with a pang.

* * *

_ "I get it," Laura said so quietly, Ross could barely hear her._

_ "Y-you do?" Ross asked in surprise. His heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised that it didn't fly out of his chest yet. Did Laura somehow figure out his feelings for her? 'Well, you did kiss her,' the stupid voice in his head said. _

_ Laura nodded slowly. "It was just in the moment," she said simply. _

_ What?! Ross felt his tongue start to twist. In the moment? The time when he finally kissed Laura happened and she thought it was in the moment? 'No!' he wanted to scream. 'It's because I love you.'_

_ Instead, Ross's mouth seemed to have a mind of his own. "Yeah," he said hoarsely, before he could stop himself. "It was just…in the moment."_

* * *

There was no way that he was going to let that happen again.

Almost angrily, Ross gripped Laura by the shoulders. "Say something," he pleaded, his voice turning out weaker than he's ever heard it.

Laura swallowed as if she had a hairball stuck in her throat. Finally, she licked her dry lips and dropped her gaze off of Ross, allowing it to fall straight towards the ground. "Ross…we really need to talk."

* * *

Traffic wasn't too bad.

_Who am I kidding? _Rocky thought as he was tempted to rip the steering wheel out of the car in frustration. The traffic was _horrible. _Take the slowest moving object you could think of, multiply it by a hundred. They were _slower _than that to the point where it didn't even look like the cars were moving.

Sighing, Rocky took out his phone. Plugging in his headphones, he hit play.

_"In the back of a taxi cab/ Just one turn and it happened fast/ We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah/ I want you bad!" _the awfully familiar song started bursting into his ears. _I want you bad. _How ironic was that?

Ripping his headphones off, Rocky slumped against his seat. Finally, for the first time since Ross left, his mind drifted to the thought of Raura.

Everyone knew it was going to happen. Fans. Co-workers. Family members. Even Ross himself. Rocky should have seen it coming. But he didn't. And he almost hated himself for hurting so much.

* * *

"That, I think we need the father here for."

_Oh no. _

Riker felt his blood go cold as Doctor Wong almost refused to meet his threatening gaze. "Listen Doctor," he said, his voice dropping an octave. "If something happened to my sister's baby, spit it out. Now."

It was rude. He knew. But all this we-know-it-but-we're-just-not-going-to-tell-you business was driving him crazy. Riker waited impatiently as Doctor Wong seemed to consider the possibilities.

"Fine," the doctor said at last, his words coming out slowly. "Maybe it'll be better coming from your mouth anyway."

Riker hesitated. "My mouth?" he repeated, almost tentative.

"When you're going to tell your family," the tone of Doctor Wong's voice almost left no room to argue. Pausing to make sure that Riker was listening, he let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry but…. The baby has suffered from miscarriage."

* * *

Ross dragged Laura off to the first place where they could get some privacy: a family bathroom. Locking the door behind them, he turned to her expectantly.

Laura swallowed hard, as if debating what to say. Finally she met his gaze. Her voice came out steady, surprising them both. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked at last, her own words causing herself to turn a light shade of pink.

Why did he kiss her? Wasn't it obvious enough? Apparently not from the way Laura was looking at him. Ross felt slight anger burn in his stomach. Why did she have to be so…blind? "You don't see it, do you?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay calm. But Laura could sense that hint of irritation.

"Ross-"

"No," he said firmly, his head snapping up to look at her. "You don't see it, do you Laura? I mean, everyone can. For crying out loud, even my own mom can. And she's…my mom! You tell me, Laura. Why _did _I kiss you?"

Laura was almost in shock from his sudden outburst. _Why did he kiss her? _Only one answer would have satisfied him and she knew it. He… H-He l-l-loved….

Ross confirmed her tentative thought. "I love you, Laura." His voice came out hoarse and quiet. But it couldn't have been more sincere. And Laura could see it in his eyes. The way he looked at her….it just proved that what he said, he couldn't have meant it more.

H-He loved her. Laura felt like she couldn't breathe.

Ross didn't give her a chance to say another word. "Look," he said, his voice still quiet. "I just need to know. Was there…" he hesitated slightly "...Was there ever a time…when you felt the same way too?"

The words hit her like a wrecking ball. Because she knew the answer as soon as it came out of his mouth. She probably knew it ever since she's laid eyes on Ross Shor Lynch. Laura didn't want to answer. She bit her tongue to _prevent _herself from answering. But Ross's eyes drew the word right out.

"Yes," was the meek response.

Ross caught his breath. "When?" he almost demanded.

Laura swallowed hard and forced herself to look up, her eyes clashing with hazel. _You can't run away from your problems_, her dad had told her. Getting a sudden boost of confidence, she let the words flow right out:

"There wasn't a time when I stopped."

* * *

_I'm sorry. _

Ever since the tour, Riker has developed a strong hate for those two words. Because that was all he was hearing coming out from everyone's mouth. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _Right now, all Riker wanted to hear is _everything's ok. _

He let out a deep breath as he forced himself to stay calm. Doctor Wong watched him carefully. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked at last.

Riker swallowed hard. "It's not me that I'm worried about," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Riker flinched.

Shaking his head slightly, the blond muttered, "It's not your fault." Without waiting for a response, Riker turned on his heel and headed down the hallway towards the waiting room. Oh gosh….how was he going to tell Ratliff?

* * *

Rydel took the news fairly well. A lot better than anyone ever expected.

"I'm so sorry," Doctor Wong told her.

She shook her head slightly. "It's fine," she said, her voice hollow. But that's how she felt. Empty. Like everything just got drained from her body. No tears came though. Instead, Rydel felt like she was about to throw up.

Doctor Wong looked at a loss for words. "Is there anything I can do?"

Rydel gave a blank nod. "Yeah," she said, so quietly that she was surprised that the doctor even heard her. But she felt that if she spoke any louder, she would just burst out in tears. "Can you get me Ellington Ratliff please?"

**I almost hate myself for letting what happened to the baby happen. But I PROMISE that it would be a happy ending. Pinky promise. Please review! Warning: next chapter has major Rydellington and Raura :D **

**Love you all!**


	29. Chapter 29

**OMG! Thank you all for the reviews! I loved every single one of them! They're so supportive! Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter of HWGA :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It was on the internet quicker than you could say 'stalkers'.

All Ratliff had to do was open up Twitter on his phone. A boatload of notifications filled up his screen. His eyes ran over it. '_ ratliffr5 is it true?' ' raliffr5 OMG! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE confirm it!' ' ratliffr5 NOOOOOOOOOO! I wanted Rosslington!' _

"What?" Ratliff muttered under his breath.

_ ratliffr5 check this out! _Ratliff didn't waste any time clicking on the link, which ended up leading him to YouTube. The headline was kind of a shock to him: '_RAURA HAS HAPPENED!' _The content of the video was even more surprising.

_Raura has happened, indeed, _Ratliff thought as he watched it. This had to be some kind of joke. Because what he saw was Ross kissing Laura.

Cutting through his almost-daze at the video, a call appeared on the screen. _Rocky, _the caller ID read. Ratliff felt a sudden pang go to his stomach. Poor Rocky... he must have been heartbroken.

Accepting the call, Ratliff heard Rocky's voice from the other end. "Hey Ratliff," he said, sounding stronger than he expected it to be. "Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah," Ratliff said. "Look Rocky…I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Half of him expected for Rocky to breakdown. The other half thought that he would pull off that whole 'I'm okay' act. Instead, Ratliff was surprised to hear Rocky say in confusion, "What are you talking about? I should be asking you that."

_What? _"What?" Ratliff voiced his thoughts.

"Ratliff," Rocky's voice came out gentler than he's ever heard it before. "It's okay. You don't have to try to hide it with me. You have every right to just let it all out, got it? I can't imagine how much pain you must be going through right now-"

Confusion swept over Ratliff. "What are you talking about Rocky?"

"Look, I know exactly what happened so-" Rocky cut off mid-sentence. There was a long silence before he said, "You really don't know what happened?"

"No," Ratliff felt his stomach twist as a sudden pang of worry hit him in the chest. "Wait…is there something that I'm supposed to know?"

Rocky coughed uncomfortably. "Riker didn't tell you?" he mumbled.

"Riker didn't-" Ratliff started to repeat before zoning back into reality. "Riker didn't tell me anything. Rocky, what's going on?"

He could almost feel the tension as Rocky start to stammer something about Rydel. That, of course, just made things worse. Especially with Rydel involved. "Rocky," Ratliff said dangerously. "You better tell me or else-"

Rocky's next words came out in a jumble, but Ratliff still managed to make sense of it. But almost instantly, he wished that he never had the ability to hear. "Rydel had a miscarriage with the baby. I'm sorry, man."

* * *

"There wasn't a time when I stopped."

It was amazing how just one sentence could instantly make Ross the happiest guy that ever lived. Laura's words hit him hard, making him freeze in place. Ross blinked, almost tempted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Really?" he said at last, his voice coming out hushed.

Laura nodded, swallowing hard. "Ross," she said carefully, as if stepping on a minefield. "I've been trying to hide it all this time. Not from everyone else, but myself. I didn't want to face the fact that I might actually have feelings for my best friend. I couldn't risk anything that would get in the way of our friendship."

Ross barely heard what she said as he felt 100x lighter, feeling as if he could soar. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and he wouldn't have cared **(A/N: Shout out to whoever can guess where this is from)**.

"I…" Laura faltered has he blinked back into reality. "I think…"

Ross watched her carefully as she bit her lip. "You think what?" he asked softly.

As if encouraged, Laura looked up to meet Ross's eyes. He was startled for a second, seeing something in her big doe eyes that had his heart start to do a gymnastic routine. "I think," she said slowly. "I think…I love you."

Laura looked up at him nervously, awaiting his reaction. Ross's mouth dropped to the floor. When it looked like he wasn't going to be saying anything any time soon, Laura felt tears prick her eyes. "See," she said. "This is exactly what I mean. Now I've ruined everything and- oomph!"

She got cut off as Ross kissed her gently on the lips. Suddenly, everything Laura was about to say, every word that was processed into her head, disappeared into thin air. Almost reluctantly, Ross pulled away quickly. And it was as if reality just crashed down on her…until Ross murmured, "I love you too."

* * *

Ratliff found Riker pacing in the hallways.

The oldest Lynch flinched hard as he saw the drummer half-stumble, half-run to him. He tripped over his own feet and would have hit the ground if Riker didn't support him. "Whoa," the guitarist said. "Ratliff, are you okay?"

"You didn't tell me," Ratliff said raggedly, looking deathly pale.

It took Riker a moment to realize what he was talking about. It was as if a bolder just fell on him as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ratliff," he said at last. "I just…I didn't know how to tell you."

"Anything would have been better than how Rocky told me," was the shaky reply. Ratliff looked like he was about to puke over the hospital's polished floors.

_Note to self: hit Rocky over the head the next time you see him. _

Riker found himself at a loss for words. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking. Ratliff wouldn't meet his gaze. "A-Are…are you okay with…all of this?"

A strangled shake of Ratliff's head showed Riker how much the news was affecting him. "I can't even imagine what Rydel must be feeling right now," Ratliff's voice said raggedly. "I asked if I could go see her, but the stupid-"

"Mr. Ratliff!" Doctor Zhang's voice rang out through the hallway.

Both boys turned around to see the doctor running towards them, looking completely windblown. Ratliff scowled. "Oh, now you want to see me?" he asked, his voice a close second to be snapping at him.

Doctor Zhang didn't seem to notice his tone. "Look," he said, "Mr. Ratliff, I know I told you that you weren't allowed to see Ms. Lynch at the moment because she was unstable. But she had just found out about the miscarriage and-"

"And?" Ratliff couldn't help but spit out.

"And," Doctor Zhang continued. "Ms. Lynch as requested to see you."

* * *

_The 'Boos' of Rocky's Day:_

_ Rydel's miscarriage_

2._ Twitter_

Rocky was starting to see what Ratliff was saying to him. And it was all thanks to 3G. As Rocky waited for the even slightest movement in the traffic, he pulled out his phone to see it buzzing with Twitter notifications.

_ rockyr5 please tell me it's true! _A lot of the Tweets had links attached. Rocky was starting to think that something was seriously wrong as it lead him to a YouTube page. His theory was quickly confirmed.

_Well, _he thought meekly. _Ross made it to the airport. _

There really wasn't any reason for him to be this upset. _It was just a petty crush, _Rocky tried to convince himself. _Things with Laura wouldn't have worked out anyway. _He _let _Ross have Laura. Because he made her happy.

Rocky remembered what he told Ross. _If Laura's happy, then I am too. That means more to me than anything. _Rocky groaned in frustration, slamming his phone almost angrily against the seat next to him.

_Would these cars just move? _Rocky thought. He _needed _to see Laura. Because if he saw her beautiful smile just once, he would know this was all worth it.

* * *

"Right in here," the nurse directed Ratliff.

Nodding his thanks, Ratliff turned to the hospital door, taking a deep breath. _Stay strong, _he ordered himself. He had to do this for Rydel. She had to feel bad enough with the miscarriage. He couldn't add on to the burden.

Turning the knob half-way, Ratliff heard soft murmuring coming inside the room. A voice that made his heart flip. Letting go of the doorknob, Ratliff quietly pressed his ear against the door. What he heard almost made him breakdown.

"I'm sorry, baby," Rydel was sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry. I-I never meant for any of this to happen. You were supposed to have an amazing life. You could've met Uncle Ross, Riker, and Rocky. Aunt Laura would have loved you. And…you would have seen your Daddy for the first time."

Ratliff felt his knees start to wobble as he almost forced himself to listen on. He could tell that Rydel was starting to cry as her voice cracked. "You would have loved him," she was saying. "He would have been the best dad you could have ever asked for. He's so loving and gentle. I couldn't imagine anyone else that-"

That was all Ratliff could take as he swung the door open. Rydel's head snapped up in surprise. He caught his breath, worry filling his stomach. Rydel looked exhausted. Her eyes were red and puffy, dark circles surrounding them. She looked as if she lost half her weight, her face as pale as a ghost.

She was beautiful.

"Ratliff," she squeaked out.

"Hey," Ratliff said quietly, forcing a smile.

Rydel's lower lip trembled as she tried to keep the tears down. "I-" she stammered, unable to continue as her voice started to crack. Instead, she weakly opened her arms into a small gesture. Ratliff didn't have to be told twice.

Lurching forward, Ratliff held Rydel tightly as she burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry," she sobbed into his shirt, her voice muffled. "This is all my fault. I can't-"

Ratliff couldn't let her talk about herself like this. Putting all the blame on her. "Shh," he said quietly, burying his face in her blond hair. "Don't say that. It's not anyone's fault. I won't let you put the blame on yourself."

"I'm sorry," was the strangled response.

"Look," Ratliff said firmly, tilting Rydel's head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I won't let you go through this by yourself, okay?" Rydel opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I'm going to stay right here. And I'll never, e_ver_ leave you again."

**Raura and Rydellington = life... including Auslly of course ;) **

**I have a quick announcement to make. Sadly, this story is starting to come to an end. I don't plan on going any further than Chapter 35. And I really feel like I'm going to burst into tears when I write this final chapter. Because this was my very first story on fanfiction that led to...everything. But the chapter count isn't final, so I'll keep you guys updated :D**

**r5familymember: **_I don't have a Twitter. But I'm actually planning on starting an account. Maybe :D _

**Thanks again to everyone! I can't tell you how much every review means to me. Thank you thank you thank you! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Woohoo! 470 reviews on the dot :D Thank you all! I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I was at a bit of a writer's block, but it's finally done :) There's an important A/N at the bottom so please read it afterwards :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The news spread faster than wildfire.

And all Rocky had to do was log into Twitter to find out. Raura has happened… and it was official. All Rocky had to do was refresh the page to see the new boatload of comments that were constantly appearing on Ross's post:

_It is official: I, Ross Shor Lynch finally have a girlfriend! Score ;) Love you Laur 3_

The reaction couldn't have been more positive.

Refresh. _No way! _Refresh. _I think I just died of happiness! _Refresh. _My life is finally complete! _Refresh. _OMG! OMG! OMG! I…can't…even…write…properly. This has been my dream since…FOEVER! _Refresh. _ rossr5 and lauramarano just made history today :D _Refresh. _You go Lil' Bro! _

Doing a double take on the last comment, Rocky groaned as he saw the writer. "Riker?!" he muttered to himself in disbelief. "You too?"

Sighing, Rocky turned off his phone, literally throwing it onto the empty car seat next to him. '_Will these cars move?' _he thought in frustration. He just had to get to the airport. He had to see Laura. To prove to himself that he made the right decision. Because right now…he wasn't doing a very good job.

* * *

"Honey….I don't know what to say."

Stormie's voice cracked, as if she was completely speechless. Rydel sighed as she bit her lip. She couldn't help but let her gaze return to Ratliff, who was by her bedside, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah," she said at last. "Me too. But maybe…it was for the best."

If it was even possible, her mom's voice grew softer. "I wish I could be there with you," she said. "Both your dad and I want to fly over right now, but-"

"Don't worry," Rydel cut her off, before realizing how rude that must have sounded. "I mean," she corrected herself quickly. "I understand. You and Dad are both really busy. Really, you don't have to come all the way to China."

She could almost see Stormie's frown. "But I want to," she protested. "Rydel, you're my daughter. You're more important than any stupid distractions I have going on in my life right now. What mother will I be if-"

"Mom, honestly, you _really _don't have to. I promise you, I'm fine right now. I have my brothers, Laura, and Ratliff here with me. We're going to perform a great concert tonight. Everything's-" Rydel's voice started to crack "-fine."

Thank God that Stormie didn't notice how her voice was starting to tremble. There was a torturous silence before she said at last, "Are you positive?"

"Yes," Rydel said a little too quickly. "Mom, I'm 100% sure."

Stormie sighed. "Then fine," she said hesitantly. "But Rydel…" she faltered.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember that I'm always here, okay?"

Rydel smiled as she met Ratliff's eyes, who was grinning back at her. Something stirred under her stomach, causing her to feel a strange sense of giddiness. She allowed her body to relax as she felt something that she hasn't felt for a long time. Peace. It felt good. Really good. Like she just got splashed with cold water.

It was as if Ratliff's eyes were a magnet as Rydel couldn't bring herself to draw away from them. "Of course," she said at last. Ratliff whispered something under his breath, but she caught it perfectly. _Forever and always. _

* * *

"Finally!" Rocky yelled in triumph, jumping in his seat so hard, he hit his head on the roof. It took a million years, but he finally made it. He pulled up to the curb of the airport, jamming his foot on the breaks.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to Ross: _Outside now (finally)_

It hardly took a second before the reply came. _We r on our way. _

Rocky slumped in his seat, allowing his hands to drop from the steering wheel. They were on their way. In a matter of minutes, he was going to see Laura. In a matter of minutes, he might as well just have his heart broken.

* * *

For a hospital, its gift shop wasn't too bad.

It had everything. Diapers, towels, baby bottles…pregnancy tests. _Not exactly gifts, _Riker thought with a shutter, putting the pacifier back on the shelf.

Riker picked up a stuffed dolphin, squeezing it in his hand. To his surprise, it gave off a loud, high pitched squeak, making him drop it and yelp, earning him a handful of strange looks. He laughed nervously.

Kicking it under a table, Riker stuffed his hands in his pockets and went on with his business, making sure to avoid the dolls. There had to be something here for Rydel. Being the good brother he was, he wanted to get her a gift that would cheer her up, with everything that has just happened to her.

And Riker was pretty sure that a 'Mothering 101' book wasn't going to help.

Sighing, he picked up a card that had a huge smiley face on it, reading _Feel Better Soon! _"Good enough," he muttered to himself, grabbing an envelope.

"Riker!" a voice shouted suddenly behind him. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders. Riker yelped again, dropping the card. It slowly floated to the ground.

He spun around to see Ratliff, completely windblown as he tried to catch his breath. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you," the drummer said breathlessly, his cheeks flushed.

Riker waited for his heart to return back to normal speed before answering, "I was here the whole time. Why? Is Rydel okay?" For three torturous seconds, Ratliff was quiet as he seemed to be processing Riker's question.

Finally, he nodded. "Yeah," he said. Relief washed over Riker. But as soon as it came, it was gone as Ratliff added hesitantly, "At least I think so…."

"You think?"

Ratliff coughed uncomfortably. "That's what I need to talk to you about. Rydel says she's fine with all of this. With the baby. She thinks that it's meant to be. But I know that she's hiding it, even if she won't admit it."

Silence overcame Riker as he thought about what Ratliff was saying. "So…"

"So I need your help with something."

* * *

Laura wasn't looking forward to the car ride. At all. If anything, she was dreading it. Because Ross told her that the driver was Rocky.

Ross must have noticed her nervousness as they were walking out of the airport because he glanced at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You look like you're going to be sick."

Damiano turned to her at Ross's words. Laura forced a smile as she swallowed the nausea that was crawling up her throat. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Just…tired."

Her dad didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Laura didn't leave any room for argument. "It's been a long day."

Even if she might have fooled her dad, Ross definitely wasn't buying it. He knew her better than she knew herself. And by the way he was looking at her, Laura felt like he was looking right through her.

Rocky. Ross knew it was about him. And he knew she knew.

As if to prove her theory, Ross slipped his hand into hers. It was as if causing a chemical reaction as Laura felt as if she just got jolted back into reality. "Hey," he prompted quietly so that only she could hear. "We'll be okay."

Laura swallowed hard. Did he really believe that?

But her attention was momentarily distracted as she glanced down to their hands, which were tightly intertwined. A warm sensation started to grow in Laura's stomach as her nerves calmed down slightly.

Ross was still waiting for her reply. She gave a small nod, forcing herself to look up at him. "Yeah," she said. "You're right." Something flashed through Ross's face, an expression that she couldn't identify.

Until it hit her.

* * *

_"Okay," their director, Eric Dean Seaton said, clapping his hands together. "Places everyone! Ross and Calum, I need you on set now. Scene 15." _

_ Laura watched from the sidelines as Ross and Calum got into their positions onto the Sonic Boom set, up in the practice room. "Okay," Eric said once everyone was ready. "Calum, this is the scene where you tell Ross about Elliot and Ally."_

_ The redhead grinned, giving their director thumbs up as he made his way just outside the room, where he was supposed to run in. Once everyone was quiet, Eric nodded, satisfied as he observed the scene. "Action!"_

_ Just on cue, Calum, as Dez, ran in. "Austin!" he yelled. _

_ Ross, who had been on the MyTab, let out a rather girly scream. Laura bit her lip to hide her smile. Raini, who was next to her, giggled. Eric shushed them, but even he looked like he was trying to resist the urge to laugh. _

_ "We got to talk about Ally!" 'Dez' said quickly, almost panicked. _

_ 'Austin' closed the MyTab in exasperation. "We already went over that," he said in annoyance. "I'm happy with Kira." It was as if he was talking to a five year old. "Ally and I are JUST friends, I swear." _

_ Dez let out a breath of relief at his words. "Okay, great," he said, starting to smile. "Because I was worried that you would be upset that Ally's going to tell Elliot that she wants to be his girlfriend."_

_ Austin's head snapped up. "What?" he nearly yelled. _

_ "Yeah," Dez nodded. "She said he was her first crush and she's always wanted to be his girlfriend. She's telling him tonight." His voice grew to a loud whisper. "She's wearing a red dress and everything!"_

_ Austin was increasingly becoming panicked as his brain seemed to fully process what Dez was saying. "No," he said, his voice starting to tremble. "That can't happen! She can't be his girlfriend. He's not the right guy for her!" _

_ Laura was impressed. Ross was making this all so believable. His face was perfect with just the right amount of fear. The fear of losing 'Ally'. Eric seemed to think the same thing as he nodded to himself in approval. _

_ For a split second, so quick that Laura almost missed it, but it happened. Ross turned his head towards her, catching her off balance. The way he looked at her… It was almost as if… it was real. But it ended as soon as it began as Calum and Ross wrapped up the scene. _

_ "And cut!" Eric said. "That was great! Laura, I need you at the Sonic Boom set."_

_ Laura almost didn't hear him as her mind whirled at what just happened. Was she just over thinking it? But the more she thought about it, the more the question arose. Was Ross really acting? _

* * *

At the moment, Ross's expression was a perfect resemblance to what had happened that day on filming 'Campers and Complications'. Laura was quick to realize this as Damiano led them out of the airport.

"Ross," she said quietly, pulling on his hand slightly to make him stop.

It worked as the blond stopped in his tracks, turning to face her. "Yeah?"

Laura swallowed hard. "I just want you to know…" she faltered as she met Ross's eyes. Then she saw it. Fear. And right then, she knew that her suspicion was correct. "Just know that whatever happens, I will never second guess…us. Nothing is going to change my mind. You won't have to worry about losing me."

Ross face suddenly broke out into a smile as he caught on to what Laura was saying. "Thanks LaurLaur," he said softly.

**Don't worry. Rocky will have his happy ending :D**

**Speaking of ending, I've come to a conclusion of the chapter count. There is going to be only three chapters left in 'Here We Go Again', with the last one being an Epilogue. I'm going to save my good bye until the end, but I going to really miss this story :)**

**Next, special shout out to Jackie is Grey, who guessed where the quote came from at the last chapter. It was from Annabeth from 'The Mark Athena' by Rick Riordan (best. book. EVER). Congratulations :D **

**Jess1377: I actually do have a Kik. My username is Alexia1811 :D**

**Thank you all again for the reviews! All of them are priceless to me. It's so amazing to hear all the support...thank you :D**

**Love you all! **


	31. Chapter 31

**OMG! I am so sorry for the late update! I found myself hitting a writer's block. I'm really sorry. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Warning: there is a major cliffy at the end ;) Thank you all for the support and reviews! I love every. single. one. You guys are AMAZING! I can't tell you how happy you guys make me :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"You can't tell me that you agree with this."

For once in his life, Riker wished that Ryland would stop questioning every word that came out of his mouth. "I'm being serious, Ry," Riker said in annoyance. "It's not my place to decide for both Ratliff and Rydel. It's their life."

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Riker scowled. "Look," he said, glaring at his brother. "I'm just doing what Ratliff asked for me to do. And you're part of that. Our concert is in two hours, which doesn't give us much time. So if you can stop being-"

"Okay, okay," Ryland cut him off. "I get it. Fine, I'll do it."

Riker waited, but the manager didn't budge from his seat in the hospital cafeteria. Ryland looked up from his Chinese food as his older brother sent him a pointed look. "Oh come on," he said. "Can't this wait until I finish eating?"

"No," was the simple reply. "Ryland, I swear-"

Ryland jumped up from his seat. "Fine," he groaned, his mouth still full as he picked up his meal, trudging to the trash can. "I'm going, don't worry."

Grabbing his phone, Riker opened it up to his texts. Plugging in Rocky's number, he texted, _'Where are you guys?'_

* * *

Rocky's phone buzzed in his pocket. He wasn't sure if it was just him, or did everyone in the car just let out a 'yes'. But Rocky couldn't blame them. Ever since he picked up Laura, Ross, and Damiano from the airport, the awkwardness in the car was so thick, that he felt himself starting to choke.

Taking out the phone from his pocket, Rocky handed it to Ross, who was in shotgun. "Can you see who texted?" he asked, cutting through the silence.

His younger brother almost seemed relieved that there were actual words coming out of his mouth as he nodded, taking the device from him. Turning it on, Ross read, "It's from Riker. It says, 'Where are you guys?'"

"Tell him we're five minutes away," Rocky said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ross nodded, already half-way through his reply. As he sent it, the five seconds of joy quickly evaporated as the silence filed in again. He couldn't help but flash a glance towards the brown-haired guitarist.

His brother barely said a word since he got in the car, and Ross hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel guilty for putting his brother through this.

Laura wasn't much better. Her gaze hasn't left the ground since they got inside. Her dad had tried to make conversation, but was quick to realize that the three teens weren't exactly talkative at the moment.

Both Ross and Laura couldn't help but go back to the time when they first entered the car. The look Rocky sent them… they both saw it different. Laura flinched and had to look away before her heart started breaking again. Ross, on the other hand, saw nothing. His brother was completely, 100% expressionless.

Despite the fact that they both interpreted Rocky in a different way, the same thought ran through their heads: What are they going to do?

* * *

Rydel woke up with a yawn, her eyes blinking at the sudden light. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting upright in her bed as she took a moment to get her surroundings together again. The hospital.

_Oh yeah, _she thought to herself, coping again with the fact that she was still in the hospital when she was perfectly fine…physically. Emotionally? Not as much. But Rydel refused to even think about the reason to that.

Her phone buzzed with a text, snapping her out of her daze.

_'Hey, I know you might still be sleeping, but just want to tell you not to worry if I'm not there. I'm going out for a few hours. Be back soon. –Ratliff"_

Rydel smiled as she read it, typing back a quick, _'Okay. See you soon!' _

Only when she checked the time on her phone did she realize how hungry she was. 6_:_00, meaning that she completely skipped lunch. Her stomach grumbled in agreement. _"Miss Lynch, you aren't leaving this bed until tonight," _she heard Dr. Zhang say. _"You're getting as much rest as you can before your concert."_

Grumbling, Rydel remembered that she couldn't step foot out of her room without being attacked by Doctor Zhang, who was almost determined to make her life complete torture. So she did the next best thing.

Dialing Ratliff's number, Rydel waited for him to pick up.

* * *

"Rydel?" Ratliff asked in confusion, looking at the caller ID.

Rydel let out a 'hi', proving to him that it was her. "Yeah," she said. Before he could say anything, she cut him off, "Nothing's wrong." It was as if she read his mind. Ratliff laughed, his shoulders slumping in relief.

"So what's up?" he asked her casually.

"I got your text," Rydel told him. "Where are you right now?"

Cursing under his breath, Ratliff thought about all the lies that he could come up to hide the fact that he was at the boutique. "Um…" he stammered. "I'm at…" he fumbled. There was no way he was telling Rydel the truth.

That is, until Riker practically shouted into the phone, "Hey Sis! Glad to hear you awake!" Laughter was quick to follow as Ratliff shoved him away.

"Riker?" Rydel said in confusion, having no problem identifying her  
brother.

It took everything in Ratliff not to smack the oldest Lynch brother on the head. He winced. _Thanks a lot Riker, _he mouthed to the blond, who responded with a smug smile and a, _Your welcome. _Ratliff rolled his eyes.

"Ratliff?" he almost forgot Rydel was still on the phone.

"Um…" the drummer stammered. "Yeah?"

He could almost see Rydel frown. "Okay," she said at last, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Ellington Ratliff, spill it right now. Where are you?"

Before Ratliff could come up with an excuse, Ryland just _had _to yell out, half-way through the store, "Nothing to worry about 'Del! He's just shopping for wedding dresses!" He slapped five with Riker, who was cracking up.

Ratliff found the room growing increasingly hot and this time, he didn't even hesitate to slap both of them over the head. "Ow!" they both yelped.

They couldn't have been more obvious, could they?

Rydel must have been frozen in shock, because she didn't respond. Ratliff flashed a glare at the two idiotic idiots. "Don't listen to them," he told her quickly. "We're just at…." He looked out the window of the boutique. "McDonalds."

"Yeah, right," Rydel's voice showed that she didn't buy a word he said.

"Really," Ratliff insisted, his voice squeaking slightly. "Do you want anything?"

Thank God that Rydel seemed to drop the subject. "Yeah," she said. "That's what I wanted to call you about. Do you mind buying me fries or something since you're already there…supposedly."

Ratliff was answered a little too enthusiastically. "Of course!" he said quickly. "Don't worry about it, Del. I'll get you a Big Mac with an extra serving of fries. But right now I really have to go so I'll see you back at the hospital, okay?"

He didn't even wait for a reply before shutting his phone shut. He felt guilty about hanging up on Rydel, but five more seconds, and she would have caught him, no thanks to the two guys behind him.

Ratliff turned around to face Riker and Ryland, who were both trying hard not to laugh. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"What?" Ryland asked innocently, already snickering.

_ "We're shopping for wedding dresses," _Ratliff mimicked him.

The two brothers burst out laughing, doubling over. Ratliff glared at them. "Your face…" Riker managed to get out before trying to catch his breath, but ultimately failing as he erupted into another round of laughter.

Ratliff scowled. "Remind me never to ask for you guys' help again."

"Sorry," Ryland apologized, not looking sorry at all as he grinned. "But to be entirely fair, if you just brought a tux with you, we wouldn't need to be here."

_Why am I even friends with these guys? _Ratliff found his new question of the day. Sighing, the drummer adjusted his focus back on their real job. "Okay," he said, trying to clear his head. "We're getting off track. And we don't have much-"

"Calm down," Riker tried to ease his friend's nerves. "It will all work out."

Ratliff took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "You're right," he said at last. Did he believe his own words? Not at all.

* * *

Rydel hasn't felt this bored since Ross got her to play _Call of Duty _with him.

It's been half an hour since she had called Ratliff, and there was still no sight of him. Rydel tried to keep herself occupied. Watching TV failed almost instantly when she realized that (of course) it was all in Chinese. Reading a book? No way. Nothing seemed to keep her thoughts off of the hunger that was slowly starting to increase in her stomach.

The door to her room flew open, snapping her out of her thoughts. Rydel perked up, sitting up in her bed. Out came Ross, Laura, and Rocky, who were all stumbling over each other. "Rydel!" Laura burst out, composing herself.

Rydel grinned at her best friend. "Hey Laur," she greeted.

The three almost looked taken back, as if they didn't expect to see her this calm. Ross confirmed her suspicion. "Hey Del," he said, as if he was approaching a startled child. "I heard what happened. And I'm really sorry- ow!" he yelped suddenly as he gained a not-so-distinct slap from both Laura and Rocky.

Rydel couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It's okay guys," she assured them, forcing a smile. "I'm completely over it. I think it was for the best."

Laura didn't look convinced. "Are you sure about that?" she asked hesitantly.

_No. _"Yes," Rydel insisted, not seeming to be able to meet their eyes.

The brunette was looking like she wanted to protest, but must have decided otherwise because she closed her mouth. Rocky spoke up for the first time since he entered the room. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

"Supposedly at McDonalds, but I highly doubt it," Rydel hoped that the relief didn't show too much in her voice. _Thank you Rocky, _she said silently.

"I want a Big Mac," Ross muttered, his eyes lighting up. Next to him, Laura smiled and looked up at him….affectionately? Rydel raised a brow questioningly at her best friend, who only blushed in return.

Rocky must have noticed the exchange between the two because he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I…I think I'm going to look for the other guys," he said awkwardly. Before anyone could say another word, he rushed out the room.

Snapping into action, Ross didn't waste another second to jump to his feet. "I'll go talk to him," he muttered, more to himself. He was already half-way out the door when Laura grabbed him by the hood of his jacket, yanking him back.

"No," she said, so quietly that Rydel had to strain to hear. Ross opened his mouth to protest when she cut him off, resting her hand gently on his shoulder. "It's okay Ross. I think… I want to talk to him this time."

* * *

Ratliff took a deep breath as he opened up his computer.

Nothing could help him relax his nerves than at this moment. _You can do this, _he tried to convince himself. But none of his overly optimistic thoughts could change the fact that he was shaking so hard, he was sure he was going to faint.

Both Riker and Ryland did their best to encourage him. _"Don't worry!" they had said. "Our parents love you! You're like family!" _But that wouldn't change the fact that Stormie and Mark Lynch could say 'no'.

For the twentieth time since he had gotten into his hotel room, Ratliff glanced at the clock on the nightstand that was just behind him. 6:45. "Okay," he said, breathing out as he logged onto his computer, watching as the page loaded.

Ratliff took the short moment to try and catch his breath. For the past hour, he's been running around like a madman, trying to make sure everything was perfect. But only now would prove if everything would be worth it.

Logging onto Skype, sure enough, Mark Lynch was calling him. Right on time.

_Here we go, _Ratliff thought, gritting his teeth as he accepted the call. The computer screen pixilated for a moment before focusing. Mark and Stormie were grinning brightly at him, both parents giving him a small wave.

"Hey Ratliff," Mark said, his voice cutting off as the connection wavered.

Calming down slightly, Ratliff forced a smile. "Hi," he said weakly, feeling if he talked any louder, the dinner in his stomach would make a re-appearance.

"You wanted to talk to us face-to-face," Stormie asked, but it ended up in more of a statement. Worry clouded her voice. "Is everything okay? Rydel-?"

Ratliff interrupted politely. "She's ok," he said after a moment of hesitation. "But…that's what I wanted to talk to you both about."

He could tell that he caught both of them with his sentence. Stormie looked at him with confusion. Mark, however, seemed to have an idea at what he was hinting at, his eyes widening. Ratliff flinched indistinctively.

"We're listening," Mark said slowly, his voice cautioning.

Ratliff swallowed hard. _It's now or never. _Stormie seemed to notice his nerves and sent him an encouraging smile, which boosted his confidence slightly. Taking a deep breath, Ratliff found his voice more confident than he ever expected it to be. "I want your permission to ask Rydel to be my wife."

**I honestly never expected this chapter to turn out like this, but I sort of liked how it worked out ;)**

**Please review! I would love to hear any thoughts you have on the whole Rydellington proposal :D**

**Thank you all again :D Love you all! 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow. This chapter is LONG. It's probably the lengthiest chapter yet. But I really enjoyed writing it :D Thank you all for the reviews and support! I can't express how grateful I am. I REALLY hope you guys all love this chapter because after this, there is only one more update left until this story comes to an end :(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Ross almost spit out his Big Mac. "What?!" he yelled, getting up from his seat.

Both of his brothers winced. McDonald's grew awfully quiet at Ross's outburst. "Sorry," Riker apologized to everyone, throwing a glare at his younger brother, who didn't seem to notice as he gawked at him. Ryland put a hand on his shoulder, forcefully making the actor sit back down in his chair.

"What do you mean Ratliff's going to _propose _to Rydel?"

"I mean that Ratliff's going to propose to Rydel," Riker told his brother, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Next to him, Ryland snickered. "I don't see why it's such a shock to you, Ross. We all expected this someday, just like you and Laura."

Ross blushed, looking down at his French fries. Him and Laura…married? They were only seventeen. But there was always the future possibility…. Ross cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Maybe," he muttered under his breath.

Only Riker heard him, who raised a brow at him questioning, but thankfully didn't say a word about it. "Where is Laura anyway?" he asked, much to Ross's relief. "And Rocky. We need both of their help if this is really going to happen."

"Laura went to talk to Rocky about…" just because Ross was okay with it didn't mean that he had to necessarily like the thought of his girlfriend talking to his brother, who obviously still had feelings for her.

A startled silence filed in, but that didn't matter because Ross could almost hear his brothers' thoughts. "And you're okay with that?" Ryland spoke up.

Was he? Ross wasn't too sure himself. But there was one thing he was 100% certain about. "I trust Laura," he said firmly. "And that's all I need to know."

Riker grinned. "Nice bro," he nodded approvingly. He frowned as a thought seemed to hit him. He hesitated for a moment before adding, "But-"

"But?" Ross asked, almost daring his brother to finish.

"But," Riker said slowly. "I don't think Laura's the one you have to trust."

No one questioned his words. Ross knew what he was saying. It may as well just been written across his forehead, in black and white. _Rocky. _

* * *

"Listen, I know you're mad."

Mad? Mad wasn't the right word. Disappointed? Maybe. Hurt? Sure. Betrayal? Yes. Add all of them up, and that pretty much summed Rocky up at the moment. Either way, he ignored Laura as he continued down the sidewalk.

He could feel her close behind him. Swallowing the knot of emotions in his throat, he halted, waiting for her to catch up. There was no point of trying to avoid her. Because they both knew that Laura wasn't going to stop perusing him until he gave her a chance to explain.

Laura immediately took that opportunity, appearing by his side in a matter of seconds. "Okay," she burst out. "Please Rocky, just let me explain."

Rocky wouldn't meet her gaze. "There's nothing to talk about."

"But-"

Time was up. Rocky pushed past her, brushing her shoulder as he headed in his previous direction. Laura let out a huff of frustration. "Fine, don't listen," she said, struggling to keep up with him. "But let me just say this."

When Rocky didn't reply, she took it as a yes. "Rocky, you're like a brother I've never had," Laura began, watching him carefully as his gaze didn't move from the concrete sidewalk. "You all are… Riker… Ryland… Ratliff…"

"Ross," Rocky couldn't help but spit out.

Laura flinched, feeling her patience start to snap. "I know that you have feels for me," she said slowly, feeling herself start to blush. "And there was I time when I thought that I felt the same way. But-"

"But you were wrong," Rocky interrupted.

_The last straw. _"What is wrong with you?" Laura snapped, feeling every part of her go weak as the patience drained out of her. "You know Rocky, I'm just trying to talk to you, okay? I get it, you're hurt. But you don't have to act like a-"

"Are you happy with Ross?" Rocky blurted out suddenly.

Laura was taken back. "What?" she wasn't sure if she heard him properly.

"Are you happy with Ross?" Rocky repeated, his eyes demanding an answer.

_Yes. _The answer appeared on Laura's tongue faster than a bullet. She had never been so sure about something before. Ross made her the happiest person alive, to the point where she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She didn't have to say it. Rocky saw the answer as soon as he looked at her. He took a deep breath. That was all he needed to know. "Okay then," he said, as if the matter was closed. Laura was afraid that he was going to leave again, grabbing his arm as if to keep him in place.

"Okay?" Laura repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

Rocky's shoulders slumped. "What else do you want me to say?"

Laura grew quiet. "You better start making some sense, Rocky," she said at last. "Because you are sending me so many mixed signals right now."

"If you're happy, that's all I need to know, okay?" Rocky's head suddenly snapped towards her, throwing the actress off as they locked eyes. "I can't deny that I still have feels for you, Laura. But you deserve the best. And if Ross is giving you that, then there's nothing I have to say to that."

A stunned silence swept through Laura as her brain processed Rocky's words. She felt herself relax, every single drop of annoyance that she's ever had for him evaporate into thin air. "You really mean that?" she asked softly.

He did. Rocky has never been so serious about something in his entire life. He gave a small nod. "Yeah," he said, cracking a smile. Laura's eyes observed him carefully, as if they could pick out any lie that was in his words.

"Thanks Rocky," she said at last, visibly softening.

It was as if they came into a neutral agreement. Laura stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Rocky's waist, who didn't hesitate to return the gesture. "You'll really be okay?" she murmured.

Rocky didn't reply as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent for the last time. Vanilla. He allowed himself to relax. Laura had a choice. And she chose Ross. He let her chose Ross. And he was okay with that.

He was _learning _to be okay with that.

"I'll come around," Rocky said at last. He felt Laura give a small laugh, and this time, he didn't have to force a smile. _It's worth it, _he told himself silently.

* * *

Rydel did _not _spend the whole day stuck in a hospital bed to be told that in the end, she couldn't perform. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Laura shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sorry Del," she told her, sympathy glazing her eyes. "But your brothers and Ratliff all think that it's best if you sit out on the concert tonight. You still need your rest. But you'll be right up in the front seat-"

"And you're okay with this?" Rydel asked, almost in disbelief. She at least expected her best friend to be on her side. Laura knew better than anyone how much she was itching to get back on stage.

Laura patted her on the back. "Of course not," she told her. Rydel couldn't tell if she was lying or not. _Curse her for being an actress, _the keyboardist thought with a frown. Laura went on, "Trust me, I tried to talk them out of it."

Rydel highly doubted that. She sighed. "Where are they anyway?" she asked.

"They're waiting for us at sound check," Laura said, jerking her thumb back towards the hospital door. "You ready to get out of this 'prison'?" She gave a small laugh as she made air quotes around 'prison'.

Laura's attempt to change the subject failed as Rydel's frown deepened. "But-"

"C'mon," the brunette interrupted her, grabbing her by the arm as she started to drag her out of the hospital. "We don't want to be late for the concert!"

_What's the point? _Rydel thought.

Because according to Laura, she wasn't even performing.

* * *

"What's up, China?" Ross cheered, his arms outstretched.

The crowd cheered, only adding to Ratliff's nerves. He took a deep breath, rubbing his hands back and forth over his drumsticks, hoping that no one could see how anxious he was. _Get yourself together, _he ordered himself.

"Who's ready to have some fun?" Ross asked, earning another round of hoots.

Ratliff noticed one person not cheering. Rydel. She wasn't happy, slouching in her 'VIP' seat off stage. Seeing the glowering glare she was giving her brothers, Ratliff could tell she was still angry about dropping her out of the concert.

_It will all be worth it, _Ratliff told himself. _If this all works out…_

Another round of nausea went up his throat. Laura, who was at her position by the keyboard, gave him a bright smile, seeing that he was starting to panic. It didn't help. At all. But Ratliff gave the actress a small nod.

Zoning back onto earth, Ross was almost done with the introduction. "So for our first song," he began. Ratliff's heart started pumping twice as fast. This was it. "I thought that maybe Ell can take a turn."

The fans reacted faster than Ratliff could himself. Their cheers and yells gave him a confident boost as him and Ross traded places. "Good luck, Man," the blond said with a grin as Ratliff handed him the drum sticks.

"Thanks," Ratliff said, taking the microphone that was offered. He couldn't help but look at Rydel, who looked confused out of her mind. _What's going on? _She seemed to be asking, cocking her head questioningly.

She would see soon enough. Riker and Rocky, who were closer towards the front of the stage, gave him thumbs up, signaling that they were ready. "Okay," he breathed out. _You can do this. _

The music started playing. Ratliff took another deep breath before raising the microphone to his mouth. He forced himself to face Rydel, who was looking at him with wide eyes. They locked eyes, and suddenly, it seemed like everything evaporated off the face of the earth. Until it was just them.

And suddenly, Ratliff knew that he wasn't making a mistake.

_"I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This ain't no 50 first dates_

Ratliff wasn't the best singer in the band, and he knew that. There was no way he could even compare to Ross or Rocky or Riker. But the way Rydel was looking at him right there… he suddenly felt like the biggest superstar.

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeah_

Rydel felt like she couldn't breathe as Ratliff jumped off the stage, right towards her. The crowd screamed. She was sure of it. But she barely heard them. It was as if they were a blur in her mind as she held Ratliff's gaze. Something stirred under her stomach as she felt herself go weak. He was singing to her… Rydel didn't even try to hide the tear that was starting to slip out of the corner of her eye.

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliché _

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

Laura smiled, finding it hard to pay attention to the chords she was playing. She felt unbelievably happy for her best friend. Rydel was looking at Ratliff with so much…love, Laura found it impossible how she could possibly say 'no'.

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away _

_I'll be you're A-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Me and you outta space _

The crowd was going wild. Riker had to look down at the stage to hide his smile.

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeah_

Rydel stood up from her seat as Ratliff approached her. Butterflies were going into a wild frenzy in her stomach. Suddenly, she saw a whole new possibility for their future. One that she has never even dared to think about.

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliché_

_That moment when we kissed _

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

As Ross and Laura began to harmonize, Ratliff drew the microphone away from his lips. "Rydel," he began softly, so quietly that only she could here. Rydel felt shivers go down her spine as she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"Ratliff-" that was all she could manage to say before her voice started to crack. She had an idea to where this was all leading to. And the thought left her into an emotional mess. She barely got another sentence in before Ratliff backed away from her slowly, raising the microphone back to his mouth.

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever, baby…_

_Here comes forever, girl_

Ratliff couldn't express how much he meant those words right there. He didn't have to. Rydel could see how sincere he was just by looking at his face. Confidence growing by the second, Ratliff finished with a smile.

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliché_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_ Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

Ratliff finished with a pose. The crowd was going wild, whistles and cheers filling the air. But neither Ratliff nor Rydel heard them. He smiled at her, almost a little questioningly. Rydel shook her head, at a loss for words.

But the tearful smile that she gave him told him everything he needed to know.

Ross, Laura, Rocky, and Riker gathered at the end of the stage. Ratliff cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone!" he said, trying to get the fans' attention. Rydel wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling a sudden burst of giddiness.

Her stunned silence finally broke as her body leaped forward without a second thought, launching herself at the drummer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Thank you," she murmured into his shirt, trying to blink back the tears.

She felt Ratliff's heart beat speed up as she rested her head against his chest. "There's more," he whispered softly, "Rydel, I need to ask you something…"

Pulling back, Ratliff took a step back, going down on one knee. It was as if a pin dropped as every person in the room suddenly went completely still. Rydel froze, the expression on her face unrecognizable.

"Rydel," Ratliff said, choosing his words carefully as he dug into his coat pocket, feeling the outline of a small black box. Just where it's supposed to be. "I never thought that a tour would lead to where we are now. But it did. We've been on a long ride, but through it all, you've been the reason that I've been pushing through. We've had a lot of bumps along the way. But we got through them. Together." His voice softened. "As a family."

Behind him, Laura couldn't help but look up at Ross, who was smiling at her. He grabbed her hand instinctively, pulling her closer to him. She didn't protest, resting her head on his shoulder, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling.

Ratliff went on, putting every bit of courage, sincerity, and love he had in them. "And I realized that I want to stay with you. Forever." He took out the box, opening it up to reveal a diamond ring. Someone from the crowd let out a shriek. "Rydel Mary Lynch, will you marry me?"

Rydel felt her breath catch in her throat. Forever. That one word pounded through her head. Words jumbled on her tongue, unable to form complete sentences as her mind seemed like a gigantic blur. _Forever._

Was that what she really wanted?

There was only one way to find out. Mustering all the courage found possible in her body, Rydel threw her arms around Ratliff's necks, pulling him down towards her. And right there, in front of millions of eyes to see, she kissed him.

Right away, they both felt sparks. Fireworks. Butterflies. Rydel felt shivers surge down her spine as she felt her whole body go weak. Nothing could compare to the feeling that the one kiss gave her. Like she could do anything. Like she finally had every burden off her back. And she could.

With him by her side. And suddenly, everything that they've been through. The pain. The hardship. The grief. It was suddenly all worth it.

Rydel was the first to pull back, saying the one word: Yes.

* * *

"We're off to Germany!"

Ross whooped as he and Laura crowded out of the hotel elevator. Laura laughed as she dragged her bags behind her, the doors closing behind them. "It seems like we've been in China forever," she noted.

"Because we have been," Ross said with a grin, setting his bags down. They were the first ones in the lobby, where everyone agreed to meet before they all headed out towards the next flight to Germany.

Laura grew quiet, taking the backpack off her shoulder as she sat down on the lobby couch. "We've been through a lot," she said softly, as if realization just hit her. Ross smiled as he sat down next to her.

"I guess none of us expected it to end up like this," he said with a small laugh. "Next time, we'll all going to think twice before we accept another world tour."

Laura cracked a smile. "Definitely," she confirmed as Ross looked down at his feet. The mood was quickly becoming depressing. She nudged him in the arm playfully in attempt to clear the air. "But hey, at least we'll have some interesting stories to tell when we get back to America."

Ross played with his fingers, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry if I dragged you into this whole mess," he said. "You could have been at home all this time, with your family. You wouldn't have had to go to the hospital or suffer-"

"Hey," Laura suddenly turned serious. "Ross, you can't blame yourself for what happened." When Ross opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off with a small smile, "Besides, we all have our happy ending."

"For now," Ross said, half-serious, half-joking. "We've gotten through the first few months, but just think about how the rest of the two years are going to be."

Laura bit her lip. "Whatever happens," she said slowly.

Ross looked up questioningly. Laura broke into a full smile. "Whatever happens," she repeated. "It'll just be like Ratliff said. We're all a family."

Smiling, Ross threw his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "You're right," he said at last, allowing himself to take in Laura's warmth. "And it's going to stay that way. No matter how hard it gets."

Turning to him, Laura saw that Ross had the biggest smile on his face, grinning ear-to-ear. "Because, Laur, you're worth all of that."

**I can't... I can't even write properly anymore. Because in 100% truthfulness, this is the last 'real' chapter of HWGA since the next one is going to be an epilogue, wrapping it all up. I'm hoping to update tomorrow. Get ready to hear the wedding bells (hint hint ;) **

**Anyway, who saw Teen Beach Movie last night? Honestly, it was a lot better than I ever expected it to be. And I've falling IN LOVE with the soundtrack :D But my Raura heart was literally being torn into pieces with every Brady/Mack scene, which is why I tried to put as much Raura as possible in this chapter :) **

**I love you all so much and I'll see you all at the last, final update :D**

**Please R&R! **


	33. Epilogue

**Here it is. The last chapter. Wow. I can't believe we finally made it here. I'm going to save my good-bye speech until the end, so for now, I really hope you enjoy the final update of Here We Go Again :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rydel took a deep breath, unable to get her gaze off of the stranger in the mirror that was in front of her. Her hands instinctively went towards the white fabric that covered her from head to toe. _Cinderella, _she thought with a small smile, feel the knot in her stomach slowly come loose.

Another figure joined her reflection in the mirror. Rydel turned to see Laura beaming at her, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "You look gorgeous, Del," her best friend said, grinning ear-to-ear as she handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Laur," Rydel said gratefully.

Laura grinned. "Are you ready for your big day?" she asked.

She hoped so. Rydel nodded. "Yeah," she said, gripping her bouquet tightly. Despite her nerves, she had no doubts. "Are the guys ready?"

"No comment," Laura replied with a laugh. She shared her doubts. "I'll go check up on them now. Raini, Maia, and Vanessa are waiting for you outside. They're already dressed and went through hair and makeup."

Rydel nodded, following her out. "Okay," she said, still feeling as if she was in a dream. This was really happening. "Thanks again Laura. For everything. For planning this wedding and for being the sister that I've never…."

She didn't even have to express how grateful she was. Laura gave her a smile, showing that she understood. "See you on the aisle," she said, giving another grin before slipping out of the room, heading down the hallway.

* * *

"Guys, you're on in five minutes so you really have to-"

Laura cut off in surprise as she entered the room. Ross laughed, already dressed in his suit and tie. "You really didn't think that we would forget, would you?" he asked in mock hurt, wrapping both arms around her.

"I thought that Ratliff would be the only one ready," Laura admitted.

Rocky laughed, jerking his thumb to the back of the room, where the bathroom was. "He's the only one that's not fully dressed yet," he said with a smirk. Laura rolled her eyes playfully at him. "If you want, I can get him for-"

"It's okay," Laura interrupted him, a horrible image popping into her head. The whole room erupted into laughter. She could even feel Ross snickering, his body shaking behind her. "But thanks for the offer, Rocky."

He didn't catch the sarcasm. "No problem," he said with a grin.

Riker got up from his seat. "I can go see what's taking him so long," he said, making his way towards the bathroom. Before he could even knock on the door, it flew open. Ratliff stumbled out, hastily putting on his tie.

"I'm ready," he burst out, taking a deep breath.

Ryland looked at the disheveled groom. "Doesn't seem like you are," he noted.

Laura couldn't have agreed more. "There's no way you're going to your wedding looking like _that_," she sent a pointed look at him, gently slipping out of Ross's grip. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I'm sorry," Ratliff stammered, as if just realizing. "I'm so nervous I can't even-"

"Dude," Ross perked up. "There's nothing to worry about."

Rocky nodded in agreement. "Rydel's crazy for you."

Laura glanced up at the wall clock. "So you better get yourself together or people are going to start to think that you're leaving Rydel at the-"

"Don't even say it!" Ratliff interrupted.

Ryland and Riker both laughed. "Here," Riker offered, grabbing his friend by the arm. Turning back to Laura he assured her, "Don't worry. I'm just going to help him get ready. We'll make sure he gets out of this room in time."

Without another word, the two brothers urged Ratliff into the bathroom once again, closing the door behind them with a _click. _

Laura still didn't look convinced. Ross rubbed her shoulders. "We'll take care of everything," he told her. "You should just relax for a bit. You've been running around on your feet for the past two hours. Take a break."

"You sure you have everything under control?" Laura asked reluctantly.

Rocky popped into the conversation. "Listen to Ross, Laur," he said. "You deserve a rest before the wedding officially starts. Catch your breath."

Laura relaxed. "Fine," she said after a moment of hesitation. "But if you guys need anything, I'll be in the main room, okay?" Both brothers nodded. Laura couldn't help but let out a small breath of relief. Just a moment to herself…

"Okay then," she said. "But Ross, I swear, if something goes wrong-"

Her boyfriend laughed. "Relax," he said, still snickering as he gently urged her towards the door. After another pause, Laura finally gave in, murmuring a 'thank you' before slipping out of the room.

Next to him, Rocky laughed. "She's been working hard," he observed.

Ross nodded. "She is," he agreed with a smile.

"You're lucky to have her."

Ross turned to his brother in surprise, expecting to see some form of resentment in Rocky's eyes. Instead, the blond was almost taken aback to see him grinning. "I'm happy for you both," Rocky said. "I can tell just by how she looks at you that she cares about you. A lot."

And he couldn't have been more sincere. Ross smiled. "Thanks bro."

Rocky nudged him on the shoulder. "Expecting to hear wedding bells soon?"

He couldn't help it. Ross blushed hard, feeling the room grow increasingly hot. "O-One wedding at a time, Rock," he stammered out, making his brother go into a laughing fit, doubling over towards the floor.

"I-I was k-kidding," Rocky managed to get out before cracking up again.

Ross scowled. "Of course," he muttered under his breath. But a part of him couldn't help but think about his brother's words. _There's no rush, _he thought. There really wasn't. Because where ever the future led…

He wasn't going to think about his future. Not yet, at least. Because Ross was happy where his life was at the moment. And he couldn't even think about the need to rush it. _Baby steps, _he almost heard Rocky say. _One step at a time. _

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Rydel looked up to see her dad gazing at her anxiously. Drawing her attention away from Maia, who was currently walking down the aisle, she nodded. "Yeah," she said, trying to swallow the nerves in her stomach.

Mark smiled. "I'm so happy for both of you," he said as Raini started to walk down. The father and daughter both took a step closer towards the entrance way. "Ratliff is a good guy. He's going to treat you well."

Rydel smiled, feeling something flutter in her stomach at her dad's words. "I know," she said softly, biting her lip to hide a smile. "He's…" she couldn't even describe how much Ratliff meant to her. She _couldn't _express it.

Her dad seemed to understand because he nodded. "Promise that being a wife now won't stop you from coming to visit your old man?" he asked jokingly.

Rydel smiled, looking forward to see that it was almost their turn to walk in. Mark followed her gaze. Wordlessly, she locked arms with him. "All rise for the bride," she heard someone say inside, through the wooden doors.

"Promise," Rydel assured him, beaming up at her dad.

Mark let out a shaky breath before smiling. In front of them, the doors opened. Rydel look a deep breath as she looked down the aisle, where Ratliff was waiting for her, grinning ear-to-ear. She felt her knees start to wobble as an indescribable feeling started to rise in her stomach. Right in front of her, a new future was laid at her feet. And she couldn't imagine it in any other way.

Her dad looked at her questioningly. She let out a small nod.

_Let's do this. _

* * *

"And so, the groom's best man would like to say a few words."

Laura squeezed Ross's hand as he got up from his seat, towards the center of the room, in a position where he could see everyone in the room easily. "Hey everyone," he gave a small wave towards the people at their tables, eating their dinner quietly as they awarded him with a greeting back.

Taking a deep breath, Ross began the speech that he's spent hours of hair-pulling and frustration on, the words flowing out of his mouth as easy as a river. "For those who don't know, I'm Ross Lynch, Rydel's sister and a close friend of Rat- I mean Ellington." He flashed a glance towards the newlywed couple.

Rydel and Ratliff smiled at him, urging him to go on. With a sudden boost of confidence, Ross continued, "Never in my life did I expect myself to be speaking at their wedding. But here I am, standing here in front of all of you."

His brothers caught his gaze. Riker made a face. _Go on with it, _he mouthed, making both Ryland and Rocky snicker quietly next to him. Ross flashed them a quick glare. "_Anyway,_" he said with a pointed look before returning his attention to the room. "As you all know, R5 has just returned from its first world tour."

"We left America thinking that we would have the time of our lives. I couldn't think of anything except that this trip was going to be perfect. But it wasn't," Ross's voice dropped an octave lower. He felt R5 and Laura's gaze on him as his attention inverted towards the floor.

_Get yourself together, _Ross ordered himself. Swallowing hard, he managed to get out, "I'm going to spare you all the details, but it wasn't a smooth ride. And at one point, there was a moment where it felt like my whole life was going to collapse on me. That a_nything _would be better than how it was."

He looked up, his eyes immediately locking on Laura's. She was smiling, but Ross couldn't tell if it was forced or not. "But even through all of this, Rydel and Ra-Ellington got through it. And I remembered thinking to myself, _'how can they do this?' _Our life had turned into living torture, and they still fought through it."

Ross had gotten the attention of everyone now. The room was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. "I didn't know the answer until I found it myself," he went on softly, his gaze not leaving Laura, who seemed to get the meaning of his words because she broke into a full-on grin, warming him up instantly.

Next to her, Rocky noticed their exchange. _You go Bro, _he thought, looking down at the table to hide his smile. Directing his attention back to his brother, Rocky saw that he didn't change his position.

"Each other," Ross said simply. "Rydel and R-Ellington made it through this crazy tour because they knew that there were some things worth fighting for, even if it meant going through every whirlwind it sent them on. Together."

"And only then did I realize how much they cared for each other," he finished softly, looking at his sister and new brother-in-law. One look at them, and Ross knew instantly that the countless nights of writing this speech was worth it.

Ross took a deep breath. "So Rydel, Ratliff," he didn't even try and call him by his real name. "I just want to let you guys now that I'm happy for you. And if you ever need anything, we'll be right here. Because we're family."

He turned back to his table, where his brothers and Laura were sitting, who were looking at him intently. Ratliff and Rydel followed his gaze. "And that is something that's worth fighting the world for," Ross said, smiling.

As he finished, the room was still, as if every person was holding their breath at the moment. Ross dropped his hands to his side, waiting for their reaction. And Ratliff gave him just that. Standing up, both the drummer and his sister got out of their seats, making their way over towards him.

"Come here, man," Ratliff said, his voice cracking as he hugged his friend tightly. Rydel wiped a tear from her eyes, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Thank you," she murmured, hiding her face in his suit to keep herself from bursting out into another round of crying.

Ross smiled. It didn't take long for Laura, Rocky, Riker, and Ryland to join them. Laura threw her arms around his waist without of hesitation. "Group hug!" Rocky cheered throwing one arm around Laura and Riker. Everyone laughed.

The seven pulled back. Ross realized that everyone's eyes were still on them. "Thank you everyone!" he yelled, throwing a fist in the air, officially ending his 'speech'. It was as activating a bomb as cheers slowly erupted through the room, echoing off the walls.

Laura's arm was still around Ross. "That was sweet," she said.

"Sweet?" Ross asked in disbelief. "That's all I get?"

"Thanks for everything guys," Rydel said, still on the verge of tears. She got her brothers' attention. "I-I love you all so much." Ratliff smiled, bringing her closer.

They've been on a crazy ride.

But in the end, it was worth it.

**The End**

* * *

**I'm in tears right now. I can't... ok... **

**This was the very first fanfiction I've ****_ever _****written. This has led up to everything. Wingman... Falling All Over Again... Everything. Even if I write 100 other stories, this one would always have that special meaning. **

**I know a some of you are asking about a sequel, and I have thought about the possibility. But honestly, I kinda like how I ended it there. So that is the end of R5 and Laura's journey. For now. Like Ross and Rocky said, "One step at a time." ;)**

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I can't express how thankful I am for having such amazing fans. You guys are the reason I'm writing on Fanfiction in the first place. Your support means everything to me. THANK YOU 3 :D **

**I love you all and I hope to see you all again soon :D**

**~ Alexia **


End file.
